The Wolf and the Raven
by A Tragic Galaxy
Summary: They say he is lucky. The youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha. A survivor. What is luck, if he only lives because Itachi didn't bother to finish him off? Desperate to escape his brother's shadow, Kichirou struggles to find his place in the legacy of the Uchiha.
1. Lucky Son

**One day I was gleaning ideas for my own fanfiction, and I noticed that that while a lot of fics have Sasuke having a sister, I couldn't find any with him having another brother instead. Hence my attempt at a plotline...**

**I don't own naruto or anything associated.**

.. ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. ..

The air split as a woman's screams echoed through the hospital. Fugaku Uchiha swung to face the noise, his face haggard with worry.

"Is she all right?" he asked a random medic racing by. The medic shrugged helplessly and continued on her way.

Sighing in frustration, Fugaku ordered himself to get a grip. Interrogating clueless nurses wasn't going to get him anywhere.

The scream came again, and Fugaku knew instinctively that it was from his beloved wife. The pregnancy must be difficult this time. He couldn't remember there having been such trouble with Itachi.

There was another long, drawn out moan, followed abruptly by the squalling of a newborn child. Fugaku let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. The worst was over. Now all he had to do was wait.

His concerns mounted however as a nurse ran out minutes later and hastily placed a wrapped bundle in his arms. "We're having trouble with the other one," the medic replied to Fugaku's questioning glance. "We'll do what we can." Then she was gone.

Fugaku stared as the door closed behind the nurse. Other one? Was it possible that Mikoto was carrying twins? _We're having trouble..._ Fugaku felt his heart still at the implications. If he were to lose Mikoto...

Trying to force the morbid thoughts from his mind, Fugaku looked down at his newborn child. A small whisp of raven black hair peeked out from underneath the blankets, and a shrill cry rose from the child's lips. Taking a quick look under the coverings, Fugaku smiled proudly. He had another son! At last, another Uchiha genius to grace their household. Fugaku's mind went to Itachi, and he wondered if this child would be anything like his older brother.

Abruptly another scream shattered his vision, and Fugaku's concern rose to a new height as the pain filled cries continued. Raised voices and running footsteps came from the room where he knew his wife to be. His jaw clenched tightly in fear for his beloved, Fugaku paced across the floors, rocking his son gently as the boy began crying from the noise.

_Hold on, my beautiful Mikoto. You promised me you would help pick a name for our child._ Fugaku shushed gently to calm his son's whimpers, sighing in frustration as Mikoto's deep moans continued. He felt so helpless here, a feeling he wasn't used to. Fugaku had prided himself in fearing nothing, but babies were beyond his scope of training. Once again he wondered what kind of problems the nurse had spoken of.

Abruptly Mikoto's cries stopped, leaving a feeling of dread in the pit of Fugaku's stomach. There were no further sounds from the room. Ten minutes later the door swung open and a nurse beckoned him inside.

"I'll take the baby," she said softly, indicating with a swing of her head that Fugaku's presence was needed.

A heavy weight seeming to slow his footsteps, Fugaku went to his wife's bedside and knelt down. "Mikoto?"

Several tears tracked down Mikoto's face as she ducked her head. "I lost the baby, Fugaku," she sobbed.

Fugaku's heart sank and he gathered Mikoto into his arms. One of the young medics, Tsunade as Fugaku recalled, was bent over a still bundle in the corner. Fugaku gazed in the direction as though he could will the child back to life. Realizing the matter was hopeless, Fugaku returned to comforting his distraught Mikoto.

Suddenly there was a thin keening sound, like a young animal crying out in hunger. Fugaku's head swung up as Tsunade twirled around, her face lit up with joy.

"He's alive!" she cried out as she brought the child over.

Fugaku was on his feet in an instant. Hastily he reached for the tiny bundle, gazing at the child in wonder before placing him in Mikoto's arms. Her tears far from dry, Mikoto cried in happiness as she took her baby.

"How can we ever thank you?" Fugaku said furtively as he turned to Tsunade.

The young nurse smiled but shook her head. "I was only doing my duty. I didn't want him to die if there was any possible way I could save him."

Fugaku nodded, his emotions threatening to choke him in a most informal way. Taking the elder twin from another nurse standing by, he knelt beside Mikoto and held the boy up for her to see.

"I know you wanted to help with the names," he said gently as he brushed Mikoto's hair back.

Mikoto smiled tiredly. "Didn't we already agree on Sasuke?"

Fugaku dipped his head in confirmation, but added, "That was before we knew we were going to have twin boys. I don't think Aika will be a very dignified name for my son."

Mikoto laughed softly, the sound like music to Fugaku's ears. "You really expect me to think of something right now?"

"You could always call him Lucky," Tsunade offered, having heard the conversation while tidying up the room.

Fugaku cleared his throat at the intrussion on their private talk, but Mikoto smiled. "I like that," she replied. "Kichirou."

Fugaku shook his head ruefully but gave in. "All right then, Kichirou it is," he replied. Seeing Mikoto's exhausted features, he added, "I'll leave you to get your rest now."

Mikoto grabbed his hand as though to make him stay, but at Tsunade's insitence she allowed Fugaku to leave. Fugaku took a final look at both his sons' faces, trying to memorize them so he could tell Itachi what to expect.

Sasuke, the older of the two, greatly resembled his mother. Fugaku could see Mikoto in every inch of the infant's face, and he was sure the boy's raven locks would grow to be as fine an lustrous as his mother's.

Kichirou on the other hand looked like an almost perfect balance between his two parents. The infant had a whisp of hair that was dark brown like Fugaku's and rich like Mikoto's. His face looked like his mother, yet with twin creases like his father.

Fugaku let out a heavy breath and let a nurse take the children from him. As much as he didn't want to leave Mikoto's side, he also didn't feelhe should leave Itachi at his cousin's house any longer than he had to. As fine a boy as Shisui was, he did have a habit of getting into trouble. Leaving the hospital with a light heart, Fugaku hurried to tell his son of the new additions to the family.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


	2. Always Left Out

Mikoto hummed softly to herself as she worked in the kitchen, only stopping her rapid footsteps as she tripped over one of her sons.

"Kichirou!" she cried out in surprise as she nearly hit the wall.

The four-year-old's eyes welled up with tears as he rubbed his nose.

"Are you all right?" Mikoto asked as she knelt and rubbed a smear of dirt off Kichirou's cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

Kichirou shook his head, his dark eyes wide in innocent refusal. He touched his nose again all the same, indicating a tiny bruise forming on it.

"Oh, you poor dear," Mikoto tutted sympathetically. "Didn't I tell you not to play in the kitchen?"

Kichirou nodded shamefacedly, choosing to stare at the floor.

Mikoto smiled and shook her head, stroking Kichirou's dark, feather styled hair. "Would you like some Ohagi?"

Kichirou's face brightened as he nodded vigorously. Mikoto laughed at his response and rose to her feet. Cutting one of the sweet rice treats in half, she gave one to Kichirou and set the other aside for if Sasuke wanted some.

"You know you spoil that kid," Fugaku's voice filtered in as he entered the room.

"Oh, nonsense," Mikoto shook her head with a pretend scowl. "He's only four after all."

"Sasuke's four, and I don't see you treating him the same way," Fugaku pointed out.

Mikoto sighed and put down the knife she had been using to chop cabbage. "He's so tiny, though," she said fondly as she looked down at Kichirou. "And he hardly says anything! I get worried about him sometimes."

Fugaku rolled his eyes, but Mikoto could see a twinkle in their depths. "Well he won't get any further advanced in the kitchen," he pointed out, "Especially if he keeps tripping you."

"Kichirou, your father's right," Mikoto adressed the child. "I can't make dinner if I'm worried about dropping something on your head. Why don't you go play with Sasuke for a while?"

"Sasuke don't wanna play," Kichirou pouted as he crossed his legs and held his ankles, rocking back and forth slightly. "He says he wants ta play with Itachi."

"I'm sure Sasuke wants to play with you just as much as he does Itachi," Mikoto comforted. "Why don't you go ask him?"

Kichirou shook his head vehemently at the suggestion. Mikoto sighed and shrugged helplessly at Fugaku. "Sasuke," she called, "Can you come here a moment?"

There was a brief pause before Sasuke scampered over, his bare feet nearly silent against the wooden floorboards. "Okasan?" he questioned as he entered the kitchen.

Mikoto smiled down at her second eldest son. "Sasuke, why don't you and Kichirou go play together. I need you two out of the kitchen so I can make dinner."

As she had expected, Sasuke grinned and led Kichirou back to the room the twins shared. Soon Sasuke's innecessant chattering could be heard as he led Kichirou into an epic battle between the stuffed dinosaurs.

"I knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault that Kichirou was getting left out of things," Mikoto said as she returned to making dinner.

"Kichirou's too shy for his own good," Fugaku nodded. "He's going to have to learn to break out of his shell someday."

"Remember, he's only four," Mikoto pointed out. "He hasn't gotten to the sociable stage in life."

"No, but his brother certainly has," Fugaku said ruefully as Sasuke's pretend roars echoed past the thin paper walls.

"You know, Itachi was the same way when he was Kichirou's age," Mikoto responded. "I think Kichirou just needs a little time to grow into things."

Fugaku stroked his chin as he thought of the possibility. Just then the door opened, interrupting further conversation.

Kichirou was having a fun time playing with his dinosaur, Aoi, and Sasuke was talking endlessly about 'Roary's' many adventures. The clicking of the door latch signified the end of play time.

"Nissan!" Sasuke called out as he dropped his toys and ran out the room.

Kichirou's face fell and he sat still a moment before putting everything away by himself. Picking up Aoi and hugging the stuffed toy to himself, he peeked around the doorway before entering the room.

"Nissan, please will you play with me," Sasuke begged, dragging his older brother to the door.

"Homework," Mikoto reminded from the kitchen.

Sasuke began pouting, and with a smile Itachi answered, "I can always do my homework afterwards. It is easy."

Sasuke began cheering and with a grin of his own Kichirou tossed Aoi into the bedroom and ran after his brothers.

"Nissan, can I - " The door closed in Kichirou's face, the thud alike to the hollow feeling in his heart.

"Kichirou? Is that you?" Mikoto came to the doorway and saw her youngest son slumped dejectedly against the frame.

"Oh, honey, did they leave without you again?" Her face showing her annoyance, Mikoto shooed Kichirou away from the door and called for Itachi. When no answer came, Mikoto closed it with a sharp click and brushed her hands off, her dark eyes dancing with irritation.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked as he strolled out from the kitchen.

"I have got to talk with that oldest son of yours," Mikoto shook her head. "Kichirou _always_ gets left out of things. It's not fair to him."

"Well, I could always find out where they are and walk Kichirou over there," Fugaku offered. "Would you like that, son?"

Kichirou sighed. "No. They don't want me around." Putting his hands in his pockets, he trudged out of the room.

Mikoto gave her husband a helpless look and muttered something about her inconsiderate eldest child. Fugaku stood there for a minute, considering the situation. Walking over to Sasuke and Kichirou's room, he peeked inside. "Kichirou?"

Kichirou was practicing a very sloppy handstand when he heard Fugaku's voice, and with a sigh he let himself drop into a roll, landing in a cross legged position. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the maneuver. It was rather complex for a four year old.

"You know, it's my day off today," he informed Kichirou. "I could teach you a few moves that Itachi learned at the academy."

Kichirou's eyes brightened and he grinned broadly. Fugaku led the way to the back yard, Kichirou close at his heels. Fugaku found himself wondering how much he knew about his two younger sons. For nine years he had devoted his attention to Itachi. Had he neglected his other children during that time?

Kichirou skipped along beside Fugaku, his laughter ringing through the yard as he jumped into a leaf pile that Fugaku had hired some unfortunate genin team to clean up.

The training began simply enough, with a few lessons in kunai throwing as well as hand to hand combat. Fugaku was astounded at how quickly Kichirou caught on. The boy was nearly as good as Itachi had been at his age. Fugaku wondered how he could have misssed this second clan genius.

"All right, now if you hold your hand like this..." Fugaku had begun explaining another throwing technique when he was rudely interrupted.

"Otosan, can you teach me Nissan's fire technique?" Kichirou asked out of the blue.

Fugaku started slightly, then smiled in bemusement. "It's a bit complicated for someone your age. Are you sure you want to try it?"

Kichirou nodded. "I wanna do what Nissan does, an then maybe you'll be proud."

Fugaku's smile disappeared and he turned Kichirou to face him. "I'm already proud of you, Kichirou. Both you _and_ Sasuke."

"But you always talk to Itachi," Kichirou hung his head.

Fugaku's heart was torn by his son's accusation. Was this how the twins considered him? A neglectful and ignorant father?

"Itachi has, ah, special skills," Fugaku fumbled. "He required my full attention so that he could learn to use them well."

"So if I learn like Itachi, then you'll pay attention to me too?"

Fugaku didn't know what to say. Right then and there he vowed to start spending a little more time with both his younger sons. The rift between them was already uncomfortably wide, and he didn't know how to close it.

Fugaku cleared his throat nervously and straightened. "Um, here, let me show you how the fire technique works," he said as he began walking Kichirou through the hand movements.

Kichirou's fingers were clumsy but his mind was sharp, and he was soon speeding through the sequences as though it were natural. Needless to say, Fugaku was quite impressed. Next he explained how a ninja focused the chakra in their bloodstream, centering it around the hand signals to complete the jutsu. When Fugaku caught the gleam of understanding in Kichirou's eyes, he launched his own fireball to give an example.

"All right, you want to give it a try?"

Kichirou's brow furrowed in concentration. Fingers flying, he took a deep breath and blew. Nothing happened.

"Don't worry, it usually doesn't happen on the first try," Fugaku reassured as he patted the boy's dark hair.

Kichirou sighed, and Fugaku sensed with dismay that another question was coming. "Otosan, why don't Itachi like me?"

Fugaku blinked, wondering where the idea had come from. "What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

Kichirou drew in the dirt with his bare foot. "He never talks to me, an he's always playin' with Sasuke. I think he forgets I'm even around."

"That's not true," Fugaku was quick to point out. "Your brother cares about you very much, Kichirou. Remember that toy fox he got you for your birthday?"

Kichirou nodded. 'Foxy' was hidden under his pillow, a sad reminder of someone he never had around. "Okasan made him get something."

"Your mother and I knew nothing about it," Fugaku shook his head. "Itachi got it of his own accord."

"But why does he always play with Sasuke an not me? He won' even do his homework if Sasuke wants ta play."

Fugaku rubbed his neck, trying to think of an answer. How could he explain the special bond between Itachi and Sasuke? Something was there that had never existed for Kichirou. It was hard being the third wheel amongst one's siblings.

"Everyone is... different," Fugaku sighed. "Itachi will always treat you and Sasuke in seperate ways, but that doesn't mean he cares about Sasuke more than you. He just has a different way of showing his affection."

Kichirou shrugged. "Maybe I'm jus' invisible ta him. Maybe if I practice more, then I'll become uninvisible."

Fugaku's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out a four-year-old's logic. Seeing his father's confusion, Kichirou dropped the conversation and stepped forward.

Raising his fingers to his lips, he blew a perfect fireball.


	3. The Blazing Red of Sharingan

"He should be allowed to advance! He's far more capable of learning more than these amateur tricks they're teaching him!"

"I will not see him turn into another Itachi!"

"You're holding him back! He's a genius, Mikoto! He should be allowed to train as one!"

"The clan already has one of my sons for their _genius_! I'm not giving up Kichirou, too!"

Eight year old Kichirou pulled a pillow over his head and tried to block out the sound of his parents' argument. For four years Fugaku had been trying to move Kichirou further up in his classes. Mikoto on the other hand had adamantly refused to allow her son to progress past his age group. At first Fugaku had given in and allowed Kichirou to stay in Sasuke's class, but over the past year the overall tension in the clan had begun to grow. Arguing seemed the best way for Mikoto and Fugaku to let things out, and their children had become the weapon of choice.

"If you'd let him train he might be able to do something with his life!"

"It's your own fault if he feels unloved, Fugaku! Don't you dare blame it on me!"

"Is this how you win an argument, by accusing me of neglecting my own son?"

"You know very well you've been ignoring Sasuke and Kichirou! You promised four years ago that things would change! Well, what have you done to fix things?"

"This is not a part of the discussion, Mikoto!"

"These are your _sons_ we're talking about, Fugaku! Start acting like their father!"

"I told you, we're not discussing this!"

Kichirou curled into a tight ball and blinked back tears. Why couldn't they stop yelling at each other? Was he really the cause of so much conflict in his family? Kichirou could hear Sasuke's harsh breathing and knew his twin was trying to block out the angry voices as well.

A shaft of light hit Kichirou's face as the door creaked open. Squinting in the brightness, Kichirou saw Itachi's sillouete in the doorway.

"Nissan!" he whispered as he sat up.

Sasuke immediately copied his twin's movements, his face mirroring Kichirou's relief at the sight of his older brother. Itachi closed the door behind him and flicked on the light. He must have just returned from a mission, as he was still wearing his ANBU uniform. Sitting on the end of Sasuke's bed, he beckoned to Kichirou to come over. Kichirou scrambled up and ran to his brother's right side while Sasuke clung to him from the left. No words needed to be said. Safe in the presence of their older brother, the twins felt secure despite the yelling going on outside. For twenty minutes the boys sat there, listening to the accusations and demands continue.

Finally a door slammed, signalling the end of the argument. Itachi remained in the room for a little while longer, waiting for his brothers' shivering to calm down.

"Nissan, why do they have to yell?" Kichirou asked in a shaky voice. "Why is everyone mad so much? Shisui yelled at me yesterday. Why is everyone angry?"

Itachi didn't answer. His dark eyes were troubled, and Kichirou started to ask what was wrong. Before he could ask about it, soft footsteps came down the hall and Mikoto opened the door.

"Sasuke? Kichirou?" Seeing the twins gripping Itachi's waist, she sighed. "Everything's okay, boys. Your father and I were just having a discussion." Mikoto bit her lip, knowing the children were unconvinced. "Come on, it's far past your bedtime. Everything will be okay in the morning."

Kichirou slid off Sasuke's bed and curled up in his own, clutching Aoi and Foxy tightly in his arms. Itachi left without a word, but Kichirou had expected it. Itachi was always that way. Mikoto gave both her sons a tight squeeze and a goodnight kiss, then turned off the light and shut the door. No more harsh words were spoken that night, but it was a long time before Kichirou could fall asleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Does _anyone_ have the answer to this question? Ah! Sasuke, tell us, what is the first hand signal you use for a subsitution jutsu?"

Kichirou sighed and let his hand fall back to the desk. Once again he had been completely ignored by the new substitute. It wasn't the teacher's fault of course; for some reason people never seemed to notice Kichirou unless he intentionally tapped them on the shoulder or threw a pen their way. Iruka Sensei was one of the few adults who never seemed to treat Kichirou like he was invisible.

A loud snort interrupted Kichirou's thought pattern, and he looked down with slight disgust at the blonde boy who was sleeping with his head on the desk. Naruto Uzamaki, the jinkuriki of the nine tailed fox, was also the class clown and a most unsanitary individual. A thin line of drool dripped down from the Naruto's mouth, staining his crinkled homework. Kichirou elbowed Naruto's shoulder, but was unable to wake him in time for the blonde to avoid the blackboard erasor flying his way.

"Huh?" Naruto asked sleepily as he rubbed his head.

Kichirou pointed ahead to where the substitute was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh." Naruto sat up, his shoulders slouched as always.

Kichirou faced forward again, tapping his pen against the table in sheer boredom. Of all the students in the class, he and Sasuke were the sharpest. Kichirou was quicker to catch onto things that Sasuke, however, and often found himself understanding a lesson only a few minutes into the session.

Many of the teachers spoke highly of the second Uchiha genius, and couldn't understand why Kichirou's parents held him back from reaching his true potential. Kichirou didn't argue the fact, however. The one piece of advice Itachi had ever given him was to stay behind with Sasuke and not push himself harder than necessary. Kichirou had trouble with the latter, but he respected his older brother's wishes. Somehow Itachi seemed to know exactly what to expect from the world, and Kichirou knew that if anyone were to be trusted, it was him.

Later that day Sasuke and Kichirou joined the other children in shuriken practice. Kichirou, as always, wound up helping the others rather than practicing on his own. Due to his father's training, he had already advanced far beyond his age level in this particular area. The boys watched enviously as he threw several shuriken at a time, each hitting it's target dead center. There were several sighs from the girls as they gazed at Kichirou and Sasuke.

"Sasuke is hotter," one whispered.

"But Kichirou's _soo_ amazing!" another said dreamily.

Kichirou turned and gave the group of girls a quick smile, sending some into squeals of delight.

"Um, Sasuke, can you help me with my shuriken practice?" a pink haired girl asked shyly as she approached the Uchiha.

Sasuke, for his own part, appeared blind to the fact that he was a magnet to the female population. Soon an entire hoard of girls had surrounded the twins, nearly tearing at the two as they tried to gain their attention. Iruka saved the day as he ran over and called off the 'attack,' and it was with great relief that Kichirou and Sasuke left for home soon afterwards.

Throughout dinner Sasuke prattled on about how the school day had gone, while Kichirou picked at his rice and listened. Itachi was gone once more, probably holed up in his room. Kichirou wondered what was so important about solitute to Itachi. Kichirou liked having time alone too, but he still enjoyed being with his family when everyone was together. Lately Itachi hadn't even joined them for meals. It made Kichirou feel like there was a huge empty space in the family.

"Kichirou, don't play with your food," Mikoto chided gently as Kichirou picked out pieces of seaweed and fish and lined them up around his bowl.

"I'm not feeling hungry," Kichirou answered. "May I be excused?"

"Does your tummy hurt?" Mikoto asked in concern as she felt her son's forehead.

Kichirou shook his head. "I'm just not hungry."

Mikoto pursed her lips but allowed him to leave. "Let me know if you start feeling sick," she ordered.

Kichirou nodded and left the low table, heading towards his own room. As he passed Itachi's room, he noticed the dinner tray was still sitting outside the door. On an impulse, Kichirou picked up the tray and silently pushed Itachi's door open. His brother was hunched over the desk, writing something with extreme care. His curiousity overcoming his caution, Kichirou crept forward until he could peer over Itachi's shoulder.

The 'invisibility factor' seemed to work again, as Itachi didn't realize Kichirou had come inside until the eight-year-old was right next to his desk. With a gasp of horror Itachi whirled around, slapping his hand to cover the paper he was writing on. Kichirou drew back, terrified by the mad look in his brother's sharingan.

"Kichirou, what are you doing in here?" Itachi demanded, wiping prespiration off his forehead.

"I - I brought your dinner," Kichirou stammered, holding out the tray.

"Get out. Get out!" Itachi shouted, ducking his head and running his hands through his hair.

Kichirou dropped the tray and fled the room, his heart pounding in terror. What had he done? Never before had he seen Itachi so angry.

"Kichirou, what happened?" Fugaku demanded as he and Mikoto ran towards the noise, knocking over a small side table in their hurry.

Kichirou fell against his mother, sobbing in fear. He couldn't get the picture of Itachi's sharingan out of his head. It almost seemed like brother was... frightened of something. Itachi had never been afraid though.

"Itachi?" Fugaku called as he pounded on his eldest son's door. "Itachi, what's going on here?"

"What did he do to you, sweetie?" Mikoto asked worriedly as she knelt by Kichirou and examined his face.

Itachi's door opened, and Kichirou could hear his brother speaking in a low tone to Fugaku. He caught words like, 'stressed,' and 'unexpected,' and 'didn't mean to scare him.' Kichirou tore away from Mikoto and raced past his father and brother towards his room. Slamming the door behind him, Kichirou leapt onto his bed and burst into fresh tears. Never before had he been afraid of his eldest brother, but now a sense of urgency and terror shook him to the core. Over and over in his mind Kichirou saw Itachi's blood red eyes, filled with madness and fear.

The door clicked open and small footsteps padded inside, signifying that Sasuke had entered. Kichirou could hear Mikoto and Fugaku yelling at Itachi across the hall, demanding an explanation. Sasuke pushed a chair next to Kichirou's bed and knelt down on it, watching his brother in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as Kichirou's sobs began to subside.

Kichirou didn't answer and lay still on the bed. Something about Itachi's behavior seemed horribly wrong. He wasn't talking to anyone, he was avoiding the family, and now he had shouted at Kichirou. Was it because of the note? Was it something important that Itachi was trying to hide?

Finally the door opened again and Mikoto entered. "Are you okay?" she asked again. This time Kichirou nodded slightly. Mikoto sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed his hair back in a soothing geasture.

"Maybe you'd better leave Itachi alone for a few days," she warned the twins. "He's been put under a lot of... stress from the clan. Give him some time to cool down."

Kichirou sniffled and nodded his head. Mikoto's eyes were sad as she watched her children. Turning to Sasuke, she said with scarcely felt excitement, "Why don't you go get one of your storybooks and I'll read to you two."

Sasuke nodded happily and ran to find a book. Picking one off the shelf on his side of the room, he brought it to Mikoto and hopped onto the bed beside her. Kichirou sat up, allowing the comfort of his mother's voice to calm his terror stricken mindset.

When she finished reading, Mikoto kissed her sons goodnight and tucked them into bed, reassuring them that everything would be better tommorrow. Ten minutes after the light was turned off, Kichirou flicked on a night light; the first time he had used one. Blood red eyes haunted his dreams until morning finally came.

... ... .. ... .. ... . .. .. .. ..

**To clear up any possible questions ahead of time, Kichirou doesn't have any special powers that make him literally 'invisible.' He just manages to escape notice by most people.**


	4. To Be Alone

It was early that morning when the disaster began. The cheerful atmosphere of the house plummeted drastically when Fugaku said the fateful words.

"Shisui's dead."

Mikoto gasped and dropped the stack of dishes she had been taking to the kitchen. "Dead?" she whispered.

Kichirou and Sasuke looked up from the low table in confusion. Fugaku's face was blank with shock as he nodded.

"His body was found in the river this morning. He... he left a note. Apparently it was..." Kichirou strained his ears, catching the last whispered word. "_Suicide._"

Mikoto started to say something, but stopped when she caught sight of the twin's wide eyed expressions. "Boys, why don't you get ready for school," she calmly ordered. "Your father and I need to discuss something alone."

Kichirou and Sasuke obediently went to their room, but the paper walls didn't entirely block out the horrified whispers of their parents.

Then there was the sound of raised voices outside, and the twins heard the door bang shut as someone left. Sasuke peeked around the corner and disappeared down the hall. Kichirou stayed behind, not wishing to disobey his mother's orders.

"Nissan!" Sasuke's voice rang out suddenly.

Kichirou lept to his feet and ran to find his brothers. Skidding to a halt, he spotted Itachi kneeling on the ground, three of the police force surrounding him. Fugaku said something to the police, who left with sour looks on their faces.

Kichirou stared at his eldest brother as Itachi rose to his feet. Itachi's look frightened him. For a moment his expression seemed a mixture of guilt and overwhelming sorrow before something alike to a mask slipped over and hid every emotion. Kichirou stared into his brother's typical, blank face and backed away.

"What was that about?" Mikoto asked in a shaky voice as Fugaku entered the house.

"I'll tell you later," Fugaku replied shortly. "Sasuke, Kichirou. You'll be late."

Sasuke hesitated, but a look from Fugaku told him the orders were to be obeyed. Elbowing Kichirou to wake him from his reverie, Sasuke pulled his twin out the door. Kichirou could feel Itachi's eyes on them as they left, and he felt a cold fist clench his stomach. Something was dreadfully, horribly wrong.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The bad feeling stayed with Kichirou the entire day. During class his mind wandered, causing him to miss several of Iruka's questions. The teacher asked later what was wrong, but Kichirou couldn't explain it. He spent the rest of the day in a haze, fearful of something he couldn't name.

Kichirou raced ahead of Sasuke as soon as it was time to go home. The darkened skies accused them of their tardiness, and Kichirou hoped his mother wouldn't be too worried about them.

Suddenly Kichirou slid to a halt, his foot squelching in a liquid he didn't dare think about. Bodies littered the streets, splashes of red staining the buildings around them. Sasuke cried out as he caught up to his twin and saw the carnage. Without waiting Kichirou ran forward, his sandals leaving bloody prints all over the ground. Otosan and Okasan! They had to be all right!

Slamming open the door to his house, Kichirou ran inside. The stench of death was nearly tangible, but Kichirou didn't hesitate as he burst into the main room. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

"O - Okasan?"

The katana blade flashed down without warning, it's descent too swift to avoid. Kichirou gasped and fell to his knees as a sharp pain exploded in his side.

"W-what?" Kichirou shuddered in agony as he stared at the blade embedded in his side. His gaze swept lazily across the floor as the room spun. Mikoto and Fugaku lay in the center of the room, a pool of blood surrounding them. "Okosan," Kichirou whispered as he forced his gaze upwards. A shiver rippled through him as the blood red irises of his nightmares greeted him.

"Nissan... why?" A silly question, but it was the only one that Kichirou could think of as he felt his life blood trickle from the sword wound.

Kichirou couldn't tell with his darkening vision, but he could have sworn he saw a tear sparkling on Itachi's cheek before a hand grasped the base of the katana buried in Kichirou's side.

"Yuruse, Kichirou," a soft voice echoed before the hand jerked the sword blade from the young Uchiha's body. Blinding, white hot agony coursed through Kichirou, soon to be replaced by merciful blackness. The last thing Kichirou could think of was that his nightmares had been horrifically correct.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cries of dismay echoed through the shattered remains of the Uchiha village. The images of the slaughter would remain seared in the memories of the Konoha police force that night. Hundreds of bodies were checked, each with the same results. Dead.

Kunio slipped again in the sodden pathway, drops of red staining his green vest. Turning around, he retched onto the sopping wet ground. There was too much death here, too much blood. Utter destruction met Kunio's eyes, with no sign of life to be found anywhere.

Stumbling into another house, Kunio searched the rooms until he saw the bodies of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He knew instinctively that they were too late, but he checked for a pulse anyways. Rising to his feet, Kunio wiped his hands on his smeared pants. He knew Fugaku had three children, and there might still be a minute chance that their lives had been spared.

Looking behind him, Kunio quickly found the answer to his question. Both of Fugaku's youngest sons lay in separate corners of the room. Running to one of them, Kunio shouted for the medics and shook the boy's shoulder. The raven haired child didn't move, his eyes blank as he gasped for breath. Finding no life threatening injuries, Kunio left the boy and hurried to the other twin.

He was positive the dark haired boy was dead. A neat slice went from the boy's rib cage through the other side of his back, and a trickle of blood flowed gently from the wound. But the dead don't bleed...

His heart in his throat, Kunio pressed his fingers against the young Uchiha's neck. After several seconds he was rewarded with a faint pulse. It was barely there.

"This one's still alive!" Kunio cried out as several medics entered the room. The majority went to the critically injured child, while one other medic inspected the raven haired boy.

"He shouldn't even be alive right now," Jun, one of the medicsm shook his head as he held two shimmering hands against the sluggishy bleeding wound. "How's that one?" he called over his shoulder.

"I can't find any injuries," the other medic replied. "I think it's just shock."

Jun shook his head sadly. "Sasuke and Kichirou Uchiha. The news is going to be hard on them."

"If we get this one back alive," a female medic pointed out bluntly as she attached an IV to Kichirou's arm.

"Have any others been found?" Kunio asked in a husky tone.

Jun shook his head again. "None. All dead. These are the only ones so far that were lucky enough to survive."

"What about Itachi Uchiha?" Kunio questioned.

"No one has seen him yet," the female medic replied. "We aren't sure if he escaped or not."

Jun sighed and lifted Kichirou onto a stretcher. "This one's far from stable, but if we don't get him to the hospital soon he's going to be in trouble. I've healed the wound, but he may need a blood transfusion." He turned to Kunio. "I'm going to have to request that several of your team assist in the transportation. I can't afford to send more than one medic until I get backup. There may be more survivors out there."

"We'll take care of things," Kunio nodded.

Going to the door, he called two other officers over. One took Sasuke, while the other helped Kunio with Kichirou's stretcher. A medic hovered close by, ensuring no further harm came to either Uchiha during the trip to the hospital.

It was only after they reached the safety of the hospital building that Kunio began to breathe easier. At least now there was a chance for the two young survivors. A team of medics immediately took Kichirou and Sasuke to the emergency room, while another group was sent back with Kunio and the others. With any hope, Kichirou and Sasuke would not be the last remaining members of their clan.

But fate has a funny way of altering one's plans.

... .. .. ... .. . ... .. .. ... ...

Kichirou heard someone calling his name, and slowly he opened his eyes a slit. The dim lights were uncomfortably piercing, and his mouth felt as though he were chewing on paper.

"Kichirou, wake up," the voice called softly again.

Kichirou forced his eyes open halfway, looking through the room as though through a haze. "Wha..."

There was a sigh of relief. "Here, drink this," the soft voice pestered as someone lifted Kichirou's shoulders and held a straw to his lips. Kichirou drank slowly, finding that even the neccessary action tired him.

"What happened?" he asked as he turned his gaze to the blonde medic helping him.

Something flitted in the medic's green eyes and she shook her head. "Later," she said as she lowered Kichirou back onto the pillow.

Kichirou sighed deeply and allowed the soft voice to lull him back into a dreamless void.

... ... ...

When Kichirou finally woke fully, he was greeted with a sharp pain in his side and a wave of dizziness. Turning his head to the side, he saw Sasuke sitting in a chair nearby, staring into the distance.

"S-sasuke?" Kichirou whispered.

Sasuke started visibly, and his gaze swung to Kichirou. For a moment Sasuke simply stared at him, then with a shout he ran to Kichirou's side.

"Tsunade, Kichirou woke up!"

Kichirou winced at the noise and ducked his head. He was about to ask where Otosan and Okasan were, but one look at Sasuke's tear stained face stopped him in his tracks. Kichirou's mind flew back to the blood stained floor, quickly jumping to red eyes shining in the darkness.

"Sasuke, it - he didn't - he - " Kichirou burst into tears, disregarding the minute flashes of pain as the as the movements pulled at the scar on his side. Sobs shook Sasuke's shoulders and he flung his arms around his brother. Together the twins cried, mourning the things which would never be seen again. In one cruel night, their entire world had been shattered. Now they had only each other.

"D-don't worry, Kichirou," Sasuke hiccupped as he swiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm gonna protect you, cause you're my younger brother, an that's what I'm here for."

Little did either twin know how important those words would become as time drew on. Through a sad twist of fate the boys had each been subjected to a different horror that would lead them on their own path. Through it all, those words would be remembered, and would shape the destiny of a lifetime.


	5. Trying to Fail

No one could mistake the two Uchihas in Iruka's classroom. Dignified and silent, they could almost have been considered adults from their expressions. The past four years had taken a toll on both the twins, warping each of their personalities until only a mere shadow of childhood remained.

Sasuke Uchiha was the eldest of the two. His face was nearly expressionless, with a hint of sullen arrogance. He was a brooding type, the type who considered the entire world to be a potential enemy that had to be pushed aside in order for one to succeed. Deep raven hair tinged in blue spiked back, almost like a duck tail, and steely obsidian eyes surveyed the room in a bored manner.

The younger twin, Kichirou, was almost a separate personality from his brother. The onyx eyes were confused and emotional, the expression withdrawn as that of a lost child. Two creases marked Kichirou's face, making it appear sterner than intended. Dark brown hair folded back in the same style as Sasuke's, and black high collared shirt represented Kichirou's affiliation with the Uchiha clan.

Never before could two twins have been so alike yet different. Sasuke tended to ignore his classmates, considering them a hindrance to his path as a ninja. Kichirou was friendly enough, but often held back from making attachments due to his shy personality. Sasuke had a strong temperment, an uncanny will to succeed in everything. Kichirou always seemed to question his abilities. Sasuke was the best in his class. Kichirou was second from the worst.

Four years had held an enormous toll on the twins. Many adults noticed these changes, especially those who had worked with the boys on a daily basis. The children noticed little out of the ordinary. They adapted and forgot, hardly realizing the fluctuations in their friends' temperments. According to them, Kichirou had always been shy, almost unnoticeable, and Sasuke had been considered either stuck up by the boys, or amazingly cool by the girls. Nothing had changed in the minds of the other academy students.

Kichirou sat back his seat, his shoulders slumped. Today was the big day, when they would be placed on their separate squads. Iruka had told Kichirou earlier that he had barely passed the exams, and was lucky to be moving to genin status at all. Kichirou had winced at the dissapointment in Iruka's tone, but he didn't say anything in his defense. To speak truthfully, Kichirou hadn't wanted any better grades. Sasuke could strive for excellence all he wanted. Kichirou only wanted his profile to sink into the school files and disappear forever.

Kichirou rubbed the shiny surface of the Leaf headband he now wore on his wrist. He had felt an overwhelming sense of pride when it was finally awarded after graduation. Despite his lethargy towards his studies, Kichirou had worked hard in his training as a ninja. His combat skills were considered excellent enough by the teachers, but Kichirou's own secret training had allowed him to advance far beyond their realizaion. The thing was, he_ did _want excell. He just didn't want others to recognize him for it.

Either way it didn't matter. Kichirou was finally a ninja, something both his parents wanted him to be. He only wished they could have been around to see it...

"Good morning, Sasuke," a girl's voice suddenly broke into Kichirou's dark thoughts.

Kichirou looked up to see bubble gum haired Sakura Haruno standing over his brother. Ino Yamako stood nearby, her face dark with jelous anger.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked, ignoring the sinking look on Sasuke's features.

Without a pause Ino stepped over, pushing Sakura out of the way. "Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke! You can have Kichirou if you're that desperate for a boyfriend!"

Kichirou snorted at the comment. Why did girls always think he was the one to pass unwanted rivals off to? He supposed it was better than having hoards of girls drooling over him like with Sasuke, but Ino's words still stung.

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it!"

"Dream on!"

"Actually - "

Kichirou sighed and put his cushioned his head in his arms. Once there had been a time when girls hung around he and his brother simply because they were friends. Now everything seemed to be a competition.

Kichirou started as a loud _thunk _jolted his head. Looking up, he saw Naruto sitting on the desk on the desk. The blonde was glaring daggers at Sasuke, who was returning the cold look with equal distaste. Kichirou watched the silent battle in amusement, already predicting the possible outcome.

"Naruto! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura turned from her argument with Ino to berate the blonde genin. A whole chorus of angry shouts followed as every single girl in the room took her side.

Naruto said nothing as he refused to end the staring contest. The competition came to an unexpected end as a kid in front accidently bumped Naruto forwards. The girl's voices were silenced and Kichirou's eyes widened as Naruto was shoved straight into Sasuke - mouth first.

Kichirou's jaw dropped in shock as both boys broke apart, shouting and spitting and acting as though they were about to die of germaphobia. Slouching back in his chair, Kichirou was glad for the chance to pass by everyone's notice. This was too horrific to be associated with him.

Meanwhile, Iruka began shouting for order. His voice was unheeded as Sakura and the hoard of girls rounded on Naruto. Several bruises later, Naruto was screaming for mercy.

...

Iruka sighed as he finally managed to restore order to the class. No matter how important the day was, the students still managed to create some form of chaos.

Despite this, he spoke proudly as he adressed the class. "As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials..."

Kichirou listened to the teacher speak, his mind going over the years that had brought him to this point. Learning his first fire jutsu, his parents urging him to either hold back or move forward in his skills, the Uchiha massacre, learning to go on despite everything that had happened, training in secret so that he wouldn't be termed another 'clan genius'... so much had happened in his short life. Now everything had come to this moment, when he officially became a ninja.

"Now you are only genin, first level ninjas," Iruka continued. "All the genin will be grouped into three manned squads. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja."

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke's group," Ino leaned forward and told Sakura venomously. "I wonder _who._"

"I don't know," Sakura said quietly.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up," Iruka spoke louder, hinting for the girls to cease their whispers.

Kichirou fidgeted. He would either be placed as a high ranking ninja for his combat skills, or in a lower position because of his grades.

"I will now announce the squads."

Everyone leaned closer in anticipation, particularly the females as several looked back hopefully at Sasuke. Several squads were listed. Kichirou began silently counting off the genin in the room, and he stopped short as he realized they had one extra genin. There was no way that the genin could be equally divided into squads of three. Either one team would get an extra member... or someone was going to be kicked out.

"...Squad seven: Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto let out a cheer and Sakura bowed her head in defeat.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sakura let out a high-pitched scream at the revelation of who her teammate would be. Kichirou smiled sligthly and shook his head, pitying his twin.

"...And Kichirou Uchiha."

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a blunt needle. The eyes of every genin turned to Kichirou, some students noticing his presence for the first time. Kichirou sunk into his chair in shock as the whispers began.

"A fourth member? But he said only three on a team..."

"I've never heard of a squad having _four_ members before..."

"What's going on...?"

Sasuke's face betrayed his shock, but he gave Kichirou an encouraging smile. They were still on a team together. They would not be separated.

Naruto meanwhile was cheering for the fact that the second worst student was on his team. "Yeah! Finally, I'm not the only one who fails every test!" he shouted. Kichirou winced and wished he really _were _invisible.

Sakura grinned smugly and stuck her tongue out at Ino. Despite the fact that Sasuke was ten times hotter than any other boy, Kichirou would have made a close second. Now she had both of them on her team!

"All right, settle down!" Iruka shouted above the din. His orders were unheeded as Naruto realized who he had also been placed on a team with.

"Hold it, why'd you place me on the same team as Sasuke?" he demanded.

Iruka sighed. "The teams are divided according to each genin's abilities," he replied. "Sasuke's scores were the best in the class. Yours were the worst. It's the same with Sakura and Kichirou."

Naruto began a shouting fit over the previous comment, and Kichirou put his head on the desk. He didn't mind Naruto that much, but did the blonde always have to start _screaming_ over something?

... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .

"Kichirou, I want to talk to you about something," Iruka called as the students began to leave the classroom.

Kichirou shot a worried glance at his brother and shrugged, then walked down the gap between the rows of tables towards Iruka's desk.

Iruka smiled, but his face told Kichirou that the teacher had something important to talk about. Pulling up a chair, Kichirou sat down and waited.

"I need to ask you something about the exams," Iruka said as he pulled out a large stack of papers. Red ink practically bled all over the white parchment, and a low grade had been recorded on each assignment.

"We've talked about this before," Iruka pointed out. "I know you're brighter than this, Kichirou. You used to get higher grades than Sasuke."

_That was before the clan was murdered. _Kichirou said nothing in response.

Iruka sighed. "Kichirou, I know things have been difficult for you, but you can't spend the rest of your life doing this kind of sloppy work. You're too brilliant for this kind of thing. You managed to pull off a good enough grade to pass the academy, but you barely made it ahead of Naruto. A ninja can't fail a task simply because he didn't want to put in the effort."

_But I did put in the effort. I just didn't want people to know it._ Kichirou didn't tell Iruka this, but he had understood every lesson taught in class. He just couldn't bring himself to care about what answer he put down when doing the tests and assignments. Often Kichirou had flicked off a random group of multiple choice answers just to get a quiz over and done with.

"You're as smart as your brothers, Kichirou. Don't let it go to waste."

Iruka's statement was said kindly, but Kichirou froze in his chair. "I don't need to be a genius like Itachi," he muttered.

"What was that?"

Kichirou shook his head, not wishing to speak further on the subject. "Nothing. Can I go now?"

Iruka sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just think about it, Kichirou. At least do that much."

Kichirou nodded hurriedly and jumped down from his chair. He was anxious to get as far away from the room and it's memory invoking speeches as possible. At the last minute he realized he still had no idea where to find his new Sensei.


	6. Team 7

It took another twenty minutes for Kichirou to find his team. As soon as he opened the door he could tell he was late. Three wide eyed genin stared at the front of the room, where a gray haired jounin wiped a smear of chalk powder off his face.

Kichirou gulped slightly as the jounin turned to face the newcomer. So this was Kakashi Hitake, his new sensei.

"Hm, how can I put this...," Kakashi stated calmly as he looked around, "My first impression of this group...you're a bunch of idiots."

Kichirou blanched at the words and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. Things were already starting out well...

...

"All right, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time," Kakashi stated in bored tone as they all sat on the balcony.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura sounded shocked. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Things...you like. Things you hate. Dreams...for the future. Hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean, before we talk, tell use about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hitake. Things I like and things I hate...hm, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Kichirou had heard of vague conversations before, but this was ridiculous!

"That was totally useless," Sakura complained within the group, "All he really told us was his name."

"And we already knew that," Kichirou agreed.

"Okay, your turn," Kakashi told them. "You on the right, you first."

Kichirou winced, knowing from experience what would come next.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! But I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the instant ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is... To be the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

Kichirou's brow furrowed. He had never known of Naruto's wish to become Hokage. It seemed a far goal for someone as hyper as the blonde genin, but Naruto had suprised everyone before...

"All right," Kakashi droned after a moment of silence, "Next."

Sakura spoke up next. "I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, uh, I mean the person I like is," Sakura stammered and blushed as she looked towards Sasuke.

Kichirou rolled his eyes. Sasuke never failed to have at least _one_ girl tailing after him. He felt bad for his brother.

"Uh, my hobby is uh... ... My dream for the future is..." Here Sakura broke off with a shrill giggle that set Kichirou's teeth on edge.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked, sounding agitated at the predictable conversation.

"NARUTO!" was the immediate reply.

Naruto screamed as though his whole world had come to an end. Kakashi looked bored.

"All right, the one in the middle," Kakashi addressed Sasuke.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I _hate_ a lot of things and I don't particularly like _anything_." His gaze flitted to Sakura, who gave a small gasp. "What I have is not a dream, because I **will** make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a _certain someone_."

Kichirou looked down at his brother's words. He knew exactly who Sasuke was talking about. The memories were still fresh in his mind after four years, and he hurriedly pushed them away.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas," Kakashi said nonchalantly. "Oh, that's right. I've got an extra squad member to deal with. Well?"

Kichirou split a blade of grass and wished his 'invisible syndrome' had worked this time. He hated being put on the spot in front of other people.

"My name is Kichirou Uchiha. I like different things..." Kichirou searched his brain. "Ohagi, training, and quiet. I don't like answering personal questions," here he shot a glare at Kakashi, "And I don't like dogs."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, somehow amused by Kichirou's answer.

"I don't really have a lot of hobbies, as I enjoy being by myself." As a last minute thought Kichirou added, "I guess you could put training and studying on the list."

"Studying?" Naruto broke in. "You study as a hobby? That's crazy! How come you get the worst grades in the class?"

"Save the questions for later," Kakashi groaned as Kichirou shot a death glare at Naruto. "What about your dreams?" the jonin asked.

Kichirou was stumped. "I... I don't really... have any dreams," he finished lamely. He'd never thought about that before. Four years of his life he had devoted to becoming a ninja and hiding from the memories of Itachi. Kichirou had never considered anything further.

"Hm," Kakashi said said nonchallantly. Stepping away from the balcony rail, he announced, "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Naruto went crazy in the background. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"A training mission that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.

"What? What? What? What?" Naruto pestered.

"A survival exercise." An aura of doom filtered through Kakashi's words.

Kichirou's excitement fled. More academy stuff? He was hoping he would finally see some action once he became a genin.

"A survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice!" Sakura pointed out. "We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi answered.

Kichirou's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, come on. That's a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura asked crossly.

"Well, if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," Kakashi taunted, laughing again. "Of the twenty seven graduates who came here only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test. And the chance you will fail is at least 66%, not counting the fact that you now have an extra member on your team."

Three pairs of eyes riveted on Kichirou. He winced and tried to ignore Naruto's scathing glare. Sasuke didn't appear to be angry for Kichirou for further endangering his chances as a ninja, but Kichirou could sense the agitation coming from his twin.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "See, didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy!" Naruto shouted. "We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What's that graduation test for anyways?"

"Oh that? That was just to select the candidates who _might_ become genin. Or not."

"WHAAATT!"

"That's how it is," Kakashi replied, "I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. And bring your ninja gear. That's it, you're dismissed," Kakashi waved them away. "Oh, tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or else...you'll throw up."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ...

"I messed up again, didn't I?" Kichirou sighed as he tossed his sandals into the corner and shuddered at the empty atmosphere of the house.

"You couldn't help it," Sasuke responded. "It could have happened to any of us."

"Yeah, but why is it always _me_?" Kichirou complained. "I always seem to be the person who tags along and ruins everything."

"It's not always you," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "Stop giving yourself a hard time about it."

_Says the person who Itachi __**wouldn't **__kill._ Kichirou shoved the unwanted thought from his mind. The understanding that Itachi had spared Sasuke's life and yet dispationately attempted to kill Kichirou still tore at his heart. If he had needed any further evidence that Itachi didn't care about him, it had been proved the night of the massacre night.

"I'm going to go train," Sasuke informed shortly as he left the house once more.

Kichirou shrugged, glad for the quiet. Once this house had been filled with sound. Once, a long time ago, Sasuke had laughed, Otosan and Okasan had been there, and Itachi hadn't glared at him with his frightening red eyes. Once they had all been happy. Now those days were long gone.

Heading to the kitchen, Kichirou made a few riceballs and grabbed a piece of Ohaki. Hesitating at the last minute, he put it back in the container and closed the lid. There were still too many painful memories associated with the treat.

Picking up his library books from where he had left them, Kichirou walked down the hall to the security of his room. Perhaps some time alone with his studies would calm his nerves. He would need a clear mind for Kakashi's test in the morning.


	7. Learning Teamwork

**I apologize that some chapters are shorter. I am accustomed to writing longer ones, but I also try and find good transition points. Some chapters will be more lengthy, others not as much. **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Kichirou woke early the next morning, his internal alarm clock urging him to hurry and get ready for the day. Changing quickly, he opened the door as quietly as possible. Sasuke would likely be up in a few minutes as well, but he didn't want to wake him.

Kichirou wondered if his twin was nervous. He couldn't read Sasuke anymore, not like he used to. At one time he could predict everything his brother was feeling. That had ended after the massacre. Sasuke had withdrawn into himself, scarcely showing his emotions except on occasion. Kichirou supposed the same had happened to himself, but Sasuke almost seemed colder at times.

The twins had taken the Uchiha massacre very differently. Kichirou had done what he could to disappear into the shadows, while Sasuke had pushed forward to become stronger. His determination outran Kichirou's passive nature, and it was with great relief that Kichirou had let his brother take the lead in the academy. Sasuke could become the next 'Uchiha Genius' for all he cared. Kichirou would stay back in the forgotten recesses of Konoha's memory, where he belonged.

Brushing the melodramatic thoughts from his mind, Kichirou flipped into a handstand and began his early morning stretches. Balance was key in his opinion, and he made it was a major part of his training. Excercising also seemed to calm Kichirou's mind, and he found himself growing irritable if he couldn't get in his morning routine.

Letting his weight shift to his left hand, Kichirou lifted the other into the air and adjusted his weight to ease himself into a one-handed stance. The blood rushed to his head and his left arm, but he used his chakra to send it flowing into the rest of his body. Kichirou bent his chin slightly as his balance faltered. The motion shifted the small pendant hiding in his collar, and with a musical tinkle it fell out of his shirt.

Kichirou sighed and let himself roll into a seated position. Taking the pendant, he examined it closely as the memory flashed through his head.

...

_Darkness covered the landscape, terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Kichirou was standing in an open plain, long grass hissing around him like a thousand snakes. A deep amythest glow shone behind him. He didn't want to do it, but he found himself turning to the source of the light. _

_ A great wolf crouched there, energy crackling around it in great purple flames. Kichirou felt fear strike his heart and he fell to his knees, throwing his arms out to as though it could protect him. The wolf laughed softly and used one of its multiple tails to push aside his arms. Surpisingly the wolf's touch was gentle. Kichirou found his terror melting away as he stared into its fiery, amythest eyes. _

_ "You might as well stop hiding from me," the wolf chuckled. "I'm part of you."_

_ "I don't like you," young Kichirou whispered, backing away. "You're scary."_

_ The wolf laughed again. "You have no idea, boy. Face it, I'm a part of you now. Your clan could not escape me despite their efforts. What makes you can evade fate? You can't get rid of me, even if you try to kill yourself. I'll always be there to keep you alive."_

_ Kichirou shuddered. "No. No, I don't want you! Go away!"_

_.._

The dream had come the night of Kichirou's eigth birthday. His mother had taken him and Sasuke shopping for a surprise birthday present. That was where the trouble started...

..

_While Sasuke dragged Mikoto straight to the toy shop, Kichirou lagged behind. Abruptly he stopped, captivated by the strange jewelry a peddler was selling. Silver necklaces and bracelets hung from hooks and stands, and rings with smooth transparent stones came in more colors than Kichirou could count. A small box was filled with claws and teeth, and another held plain black pebbles marked 'mamoru.' _

_ The thing which caught Kichirou's attention was the small stand holding different obsidian necklaces. Each smooth, metallic pendant portrayed an animal. Some had multiple tails, some had more than one head, and others were normal creatures Kichirou could find anywhere. Most of the necklaces were duplicates, and each hung on a simple black cord. Kichirou had found himself instinctively drawn to the single pendant of a nine tailed wolf._

_ "Aye, that's the only one we've got left," the peddler moped as he watched Kichirou with a bored expression. "Keep running out of those jinchuriki thingies. I'd offer you a fox, but I just can't keep 'em in stock. Now there's a load of weasels here if you want 'em. Even got a couple o' cats somewhere." _

_ "Kichirou, I told you not to wander off!" _

_ Kichirou turned to see his mother approaching, fear written all over her face. Mikoto's voice was sharp in worry as she came over. "What did I tell you about staying with Sasuke and I? I've been looking for you everywhere!"_

_ "Ah, don' worry none," the peddler shrugged. "He ain't gonna get lost around here. I'm keepin' an eye on him."_

_ Mikoto politely thanked him, but it was obvious she didn't trust a foreigner around her little boy. "Kichirou, how many times do I have to tell you not to wander off?" she repeated._

_ Kichirou hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Okasan," he said softly._

_ As usual, Mikoto sighed in frustration and dropped the matter. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked curiously as she inspected the wolf pendant. Kichirou was always a different child, and his mother was used to strange requests._

_ Kichirou nodded fervently. He always knew when he wanted something and didn't hesitated when the question was asked._

_ Mikoto shrugged and paid the peddler for the gift, handing the necklace to Kichirou._

_ "You sure you don't want a cat or a fox as well, missy? I got some regular foxes here ifn' - "_

_ "Thank you, this will be fine," Mikoto politely refused. She quickly led Sasuke and Kichirou back home after that. Sasuke talked endlessly about his new stuffed toy, but Kichirou remained silent, his mind dwelling on the strange pendant that felt so right around his neck._

That night the dream had come. Waking the household with his screams, Kichirou had astounded his parents in the awakening of his sharingan. Kichirou didn't know how it had developed during the night, but his father had decided then and there that Kichirou's training would be taken to a more advanced level.

Two days later, the Uchiha clan had been murdered. Two days later, Kichirou had learned to fear the glowing red of his own kekai genkai.

...

Kichirou sighed and tucked the necklace beneath his collar again. For years he had been haunted by nightmares of the great wolf. It never touched him, but its mere presence was frightening. He had never told anyone about it. Jinchuriki were well known for their deadly natures and evil intents. If the village knew that Kichirou constantly saw one in his dreams... Well, he certainly didn't want the extra attention that would gravitate towards him if that happened.

Raising himself onto his forearms, Kichirou shoved the memory into the closet of his mind and concentrated on his katas. Lifting his body into the air, he straightened and let his entire weight rest on his bent arms. The excercise was strennuous, but it cleared his head.

"You're up."

Kichirou glanced up at the voice to see Sasuke enter the room. "I'm always up before you," he answered.

"Not this early."

Sasuke's dark eyes might have seemed impassive to anyone else, but Kichirou had learned to read the slight emotions that ran through his twin's mind. He knew Sasuke was a concerned about him, as he had always been since the night of the massacre. Kichirou was all Sasuke had left, and his position as 'older brother' made him act instinctively to protect the only piece of his family that remained.

Kichirou let out a tight breath and curled his body inwards, still balancing on his forearms. "Kakashi ordered it, remember? We've got that survival test today."

"You're nervous about it."

"I'll be fine," Kichirou said nonchallantly. He knew it was a lie.

Sasuke couldn't be fooled, though. "Stop worrying, Kichirou. I know you can pass this easily." He said nothing more and left to collect his things.

Kichirou felt a mixture of pride and doubt at his brother's words. Sasuke was right; he could pass the test without difficulty, but there was always the careful balance of doing well without appearing the genius. Kichirou didn't want to start out on his new team by outdoing everyone.

Dropping to the floor and rolling to a standing position, Kichirou stuck his hands in his pockets and went to his room. Kakashi had told them to bring as many weapons as they liked. Was the test that hard?

Just to be careful, Kichirou filled his pockets and side pouches with shuriken and kunai knives. He added a few throwing needles at the last minute. Even if they weren't very good for offensive maneuvers, he could use them to block certain attacks.

Kichirou's stomach growled, reminding him of Kakashi's other piece of advice. The thought of getting sick in the middle of a test would be enough to make any genin skip out on breakfast, but Kichirou's stomach said otherwise. Hunger won over fear, and with a shrug Kichirou wrapped up a few rice balls and placed them in his last empty side pouch. Grabbing the last one, he wolfed it down and finished tying his sandals. Hopefully one little snack wouldn't make him throw up all over the practice field, and Kichirou was feeling much better now that his stomach was full.

"You coming?" Sasuke called as he waited at the door.

Kichirou nodded and finished tying the last sandle strap before following his brother.

The rising sun tinged the morning sky with magenta, and Kichirou stiffled a yawn as he checked his watch. Five-thirty a.m.? Even _that_ was early for Kichirou. No wonder Sasuke looked more sullen than usual.

The rest of Team 7 was even worse off, as Kichirou found out a little while later. Sakura looked miserable, her eyes red and ringed in shadow. Naruto was practically asleep on his feet, and was out like a light the moment he sat down.

Kichirou ran a hand over his gritty eyes and plopped down next to Naruto. He longed to shut his eyes for a few minutes as well, but he didn't want to appear unprepared when Kakashi Sensei arrived.

The minutes crept by and the shadows began to disperse as the sun rose higher. Sakura stood a while longer in an attempt to impress Sasuke, but in the end she also took a seat on the grass. Hours past, and still Kakashi didn't appear. Sasuke was now the only one standing, his sheer determination and pride keeping him on his feet.

Just as Kichirou began to wonder if their new Sensei would ever show up, Kakashi finally appeared.

"Morning everyone," he said cheerfully. "Ready for your first day?"

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and Naruto chorused.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi answered.

Kichirou rolled his eyes at the poor excuse. It was obvious that Kakashi had stood them up intentionally.

Kakashi smiled, his features barely visible underneath the dark mask covering the lower half of his face. "Let's get started." He walked over to an alarm clock sitting on a tree stump. "Here we go," he said as he placed his hand on the top and pressed the button. "It's set for noon."

Kichirou stood up and brushed a few strands of grass off his pants as Kakashi began to explain.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me, that's all." Kakashi jingled three bells in his hand as he spoke. "That's all there is too it. If you can't get them before noon, you go without lunch. If you don't, then you watch while I eat my lunch in front of you. So that's why..."

_ That's why he told us not to eat. _Kichirou frowned at the revelation, realizing that his new Sensei was more shrewd than he had originally suspected.

"Wait a minute, there's four of us!" Sakura pointed out as she noted a different part of the instructions. "How come there's only three bells?"

Kakashi's face as impassive as he spoke. "Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy."

Kichirou's eyes widened. So this how Kakashi planned to deal with the extra team member. If Kichirou hadn't been an extra member, would the test have been held at all? A sinking feeling filled him at the thought. Kakashi couldn't really send them back to the academy... could he?

Kakashi continued speaking. "Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shurikens. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura objected.

Naruto cackled. "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!"

Kakashi looked at the blonde with a bored expression. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers."

Kichirou winced as he thought of his own grades. That wasn't a fair thing to say. It might be true enough about Naruto, but did Kakashi have to be so cruel about it?

Kakashi didn't seem to notice the discomfort of his students. "When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto didn't even wait as he grabbed a kunai and launched himself at the sensei.

Kichirou's eyes widened as Kakashi dodged around Naruto in one swift motion and pulled the blonde's arm back. The tip of Naruto's kunai was pointed at the back of the his own neck.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi said, venom lacing his words. "I didn't say start yet."

Naruto's eyes were huge in shock, and Kichirou swallowed hard. This would be no ordinary survival training.

...

Kichirou stayed low to the ground as he watched Kakashi. He heard the slightest rustle of a leaf and knew that Sasuke was somewhere close by.

Sasuke would surely pass this test; he let nothing stand in his way of his quest to find Itachi. Kichirou, on the other hand, wasn't sure he wanted to win. Fighting a jounin would require every trick he had, and there was no way that Kichirou planned to reveal his sharingan.

Kichirou wished he known about the rules of the test earlier. Holding back could provide troubles of its own. If Sasuke saw that his twin was losing, he might forfeit his own victory to help Kichirou pass. Kichirou didn't want to stand in the way of Sasuke's future training, but at the same time he dreaded the measures he might have to take to grab a bell. He wasn't sure what to do.

Forcing himself to think rationally despite his tumbling thought patterns, Kichirou settled back in the shadows to wait for the others to strike. Perhaps Kakashi Hatake wouldn't be that difficult to beat. He might still have the chance to win and still keep up his illusion of invisibility.

"You and me! Right now, fair and square!"

Kichirou's head shot up, and he grinned fleetingly as he saw Naruto approach Kakashi. Trust the Uzamaki to abandon reason and leap right into trouble.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi looked puzzled.

"Fool," Kichirou heard Sasuke mutter from somewhere off to the right.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit...weird." Kakashi said, still staring at Naruto as though he had grown a pair of wings and antenna.

"Oh, yeah, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto shot back as he ran forward, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Kichirou leaned forward in anticipation. Now was his chance to find out exactly how good his Sensei was.

At the last minute, however, Naruto slid to a halt. He stared in confustion as Kakashi calmly put his hand in the pouch at his side.

The jounin looked up. "Shinobi battle techniques, part 1. Taijutsu."

Kichirou smiled. _This _he could deal with. All the teachers knew by now that he was excellent in taijutsu. He would not appear to be any greater of a genius for mastering the technique.

Kakashi reached into the pouch at his side again and pulled out a book.

"What the...!" Naruto's shout rang across the clearing.

Kichirou sat back in shock. A _book? _ He had been expecting some sort of grand attack! What kind of ninja _was_ his new Sensei?

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," Kakashi prodded as he opened the paperback.

Naruto stammered. "But - but I - Why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi sounded as though he were astonished at the question, "To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or...whatever."

Kichirou shook his head in disgust. Kakashi had no discretion whatsoever.

"I'm going to crush yoooouuu!" Naruto yelled as he raced in for a second attack. The effort was futile, however, as each move was instantly foiled, missed, or blocked. Then disaster struck.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you, Naruto." Kakashi's hands formed the tiger signal as he appeared behind the blond ninja.

Kichirou gasped. The tiger sign was one of the most dangerous taijutsu symbols. It almost always proceeded a death blow...

"Naruto get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura shouted from her hiding place.

"Too late," came Kakashi's calm reply. "Secret finger jutsu! A thousand years of death!"

Naruto shouted his horror just just before Kakashi jabbed the genin's rear and sent him flying.

Kichirou grimaced as Naruto's screams were silenced in a splash of water. Some jutsu. Even a child could have mimicked Kakashi's attack.

"Those two are just total idiots," Sasuke muttered, and this time Kichirou agreed.

"Okay, where was I," Kakashi asked in an infuriatingly calm tone as he returned to his book.

A few minutes later Sakura's screams echoed through the forest. Kichirou spun around in concern and turned to Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke was staring ahead though, his attention focused on Kakashi. Kichirou was disapointed in his twin's reaction, but he undersood that Sasuke couldn't really be expected to act in any other manner.

Rising silently to his feet, Kichirou moved swiftly in the direction he had heard the cries coming from. It took some time, but he finally caught sight of Sakura's pink hair in a clearing. Watching for traps, Kichirou warily approached the fallen genin.

Sakura didn't appear to be injured, and Kichirou assumed she had fainted. Kakashi must have really done something to frighten her. Other than spilling a glass of water over her head, Kichirou was at a loss for how to bring Sakura back to consciousness.

Finally an idea hit him. Running into the woods, he searched until he found a feathery weed. There was still a fair quantity of dew on the branches, and Kichirou quickly cut the plant and brought it over to Sakura's prone form. Lowering the branch, he swiped the wet flowers over the girl's face.

Sakura wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes. She squealed in horror and scrambled back as she realized what Kichirou was doing.

"Ugh! What are you doing?" she shuddered. "Get that thing away from my face!"

"You wouldn't wake up," Kichirou shrugged. "I wasn't sure what else to do."

"Oh." Sakura cringed as she wiped the droplets of water off her face. "I fainted again, didn't I?" she asked in a self-condemning tone.

"What happened?" Kichirou asked as he sat down across from her.

Sakura hesitated uneasily before replying. "I just... well, it's kind of embarrassing talking to you about this."

"I won't laugh," Kichirou replied solemly.

Sakura picked at a blade of grass and spoke softly. "I just thought that... that something had happened to Sasuke, that's all."

"Kakashi put a genjetsu on you," Kichirou guessed.

Sakura sighed. "I should have known better than to be tricked like that." Looking up, she asked plaintitively, "You won't tell Sasuke about this, will you?"

"Not a word," Kichirou answered with a slight smile.

Sakura pulled up several more blades of grass, her emerald eyes angry and bitter. "I just know I'm going to be the only one to fail this. I can't even escape a simple genjutsu!" She moaned and put her head in her hands, looking utterly dejected.

Kichirou scratched his head, wanting to comfort her but unsure of what to say. "Maybe I can help you get a bell," he finally offered.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Really? You would do that? But what if you lose your chance by helping me?"

Personally, Kichirou didn't care at the moment, but he didn't say so. "I think I should be able to get one too," he answered casually. The gears started whirring in his brain as he thought through the situation. "Maybe if we take Kakashi on together, he'll have a harder time stopping one of us from getting a bell," he suggested.

"Like teamwork," Sakura nodded. "I get it." Her face took on a sour look. "Do we have to help Naruto?"

Kichirou tapped a twig against his teeth. "Let's worry about one thing at a time. We'll get your bell first, and then see what happens."

"And we'll get one for Sasuke, too," Sakura added cheerily. Her face fell as Kichirou shook his head.

"I know he'll want to get a bell by himself." Seeing Sakura's crestfallen features, Kichirou added, "But we can always ask him if he wants to join us."

Sakura nodded, her face glowing with excitement. Together they laid out a plan of action, and Kichirou began to feel better than he had in a long time.

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ...

Kichirou waited until Sasuke began his next attack against Kakashi before darting across the field. Sakura followed close behind him, making too much noise for Kichirou's comfort. To his relief, Kakashi was too busy dealing with Sasuke to notice them.

"We'll have to wait until they're done fighting before trying anything," Kichirou sighed as he hid behind a pillar and watched his brother take on Kakashi. "Sasuke might not realize what we're doing, and I don't want to be caught in the crossfire."

"Right," Sakura agreed, her face determined.

"Hey! Hey guys, can you get me down from here?" a loud and obnoxious voice called from close by.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled in frustration. "Quiet down, you'll give away our position."

"Fine! I don't need your help anyways!"

Kichirou looked towards Naruto, realizing that was an overstatement. The blonde genin was bound tightly to a pole, his arms lashed to his sides. His face was red with his efforts to free himself, and an angry glint shone in his eyes.

"How in the world did you get like that anyways?" Sakura asked.

"I, uh, I..." Naruto flushed as his eyes darted to the lunch trays nearby.

Sakura humphed. "Well, it's your own fault for trying to cheat," she declared. "You should have listened to Kakashi's orders."

"I was hungry, okay!" Naruto shot back. "Besides, I don't see _you_ getting any closer to catching a bell!"

Sakura tossed her head in triumph. "Actually, Kichirou and I already formed a plan for that. We're going to do this together. That's called _teamwork_, Naruto."

Naruto growled in fury at the obvious jibe and struggled against the ropes holding him to the pole. "You think you're so special because Kichirou is working with you? Well I don't think that - "

"Naruto, knock it off," Kichirou ordered calmly as he slid his kunai knife through the ropes behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back with wide eyes. "Huh?"

Sakura blinked in astonishment at Kichirou's actions.

"Wait, why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the circulation back into his arms.

Kichirou looked away. Naruto wasn't the only one who had felt like the underdog of life_._ "I think Kakashi Sensei just beat Sasuke," he explained. "We're going to need all the help we can get." With those words Kichirou pulled the rice balls out of his side pouch and tossed them to his teammates. Sakura hesitated but Naruto shouted in pleasure and wolfed his down.

"Um, are you sure this is okay?" Sakura asked as she took a tentative bite. "Kakashi said not to eat."

"Who cares?" Naruto said around a mouthful of food. "No Sensei isn't going to deny me a chance for lunch!"

"You're such a pig, Naruto!"

"Listen, you two," Kichirou said in an even but stern tone. "We're not going to get anywhere if we keep fighting. We have to work together on this."

"Yeah, you hear that, Naruto? That means no running off to grab your own bell," Sakura accused. "We all do what we can to make sure everyone gets one."

"Except for Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Why, you - "

Kichirou darted between the two genin before Sakura could punch Naruto's lights out. "We're running out of time," he reminded them.

Sakura continued to glare at Naruto. "Sasuke has as much of a chance of getting a bell as we do," she said pertly. "Don't you dare take that away from him."

Kichirou groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know about you two, but I'm getting pretty hungry. Can you two discuss this _after _we win our lunch?"

Sakura and Naruto looked properly chastised as they rose to their feet.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

**... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ...**

**Instant ramen for lunch and a Naruto story to type while I'm at it. Now all I need is some authentic green tea and I'll practically be living the anime!**


	8. Voices and Whispers

**If any of the readers happened to have read "Naoko" as well, they might have noticed there are a lot of similarities between the two stories (mostly the nine tailed wolf). Naoko was my first story, but I semi-dropped it in hopes of writing something more unique. I still couldn't resist the nine-tailed wolf idea, so it has been integrated into this story as well.**

** ... .. ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .. .. **

"Hey, Kakashi! Ready to face me again?"

Kichirou slid behind a boulder and pressed against it, peeking around the side. Kakashi had a long suffering look on his face. He seemed rather disappointed at Naruto's challenge.

"Didn't we discuss the fact that you don't anounce your presence to the enemy?"

"I'm not finished with you, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto exclaimed. "And I want you to know that Naruto Uzamaki is going to pass this test! Believe it!"

"Whatever you say," Kakashi said blandly as he turned a page in his book.

"I'm not done talking with you yet!"

Kichirou meanwhile had continued sneaking across the clearing towards Sasuke. He felt bad for his brother. Sasuke had been determined to beat Kakashi. Not only had he failed, but he was now buried up to his neck in the ground.

"Sasuke, you all right?" Kichirou asked in a hushed voice as he slid down near his twin.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked with a hiss, venting his frustration on the first person who witnessed his disgrace.

Kichirou bit his lip. "I, uh, I wanted to ask if you could help us get a bell," he answered. "Sakura, Naruto, and I are working together. We thought maybe you'd like a better chance against Kakashi Sensei, too."

Sasuke glared at his brother with intrigue, and distaste mingling on his features. Kichirou knew that to accept their help would be to admit weakness, a trait that Sasuke refused to allow. Sighing in defeat, he planted his palms onto the dirt and unleashed a blast of chakra. The sand encasing Sasuke loosened, allowing him to wriggle free.

"Do what you want, Sasuke," Kichirou nodded with acceptance. "We should be able to handle this on our own." Rising to his feet, he crept back to the clearing and gave Naruto a thumbs up sign.

Naruto began shouting louder at the unresponding Kakashi. Waving his arms wildly as though in frustration, he signalled to Sakura that it was time.

Kichirou and Sakura attacked from the right and the back, catching Kakashi by surprise. Naruto dashed forward and activated his multi-clone jutsu, causing even more chaos. Kichirou was relieved at the play of events. He wouldn't need to use any special jutsus to win this battle after all.

As Sakura darted past Kakashi, Kichirou heard the a ringing sound and knew she had caught a bell. Twisting around, he flung a kunai at Kakashi's head as a dark streak moved past. Another bell caught. It appeared that Sasuke had joined the fight. Kichirou felt a wave of relief that his brother would be able to continue with his training.

To his amazement, Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Kakashi again as Naruto rounded in for another attack. He was helping after all! Swerving to block the elder twin's blow, Kakashi's defense was left completely open. Kichirou and Naruto both made a grab for the last bell at the same time and wound up crashing headfirst into each other.

"Ayah!" Naruto shouted as he collapsed to the ground and clutched his cranium. "That guy's got a hard head!"

Kichirou fell back in a daze and blinked the stars from his eyes.

"Naruto, Kichirou, are you okay?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Come on, you idiots. You almost had it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Unexpectadly Kakashi began to chuckle. "Congratulations," he said calmly. "You all pass."

"Huh?" Four perplexed faces turned to Kakashi at those words.

"The point of this test wasn't to get a bell," Kakashi explained. "I wanted to see if you were capable of working together. You're the first team to ever manage it."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you crazy? You mean I went to all that trouble to get a bell just for nothing?"

"Actually, I was able to learn a little more about each of you by studying the way you approached the situation," Kakashi admitted. "Other than that, yes. It was all for nothing."

"WHAT!"

"But why did you use only three bells if you wanted us to work as a team?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't that encourage us to fight against each other?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kakashi answered. "Rivalship is a dangerous aspect in a team. I had to make sure you could all move past that in order to help one another."

"But what if three of us had gotten a bell on our own?" Kichirou pointed out.

"Then you all would still have failed," Kakashi replied. "You would have been sent back to the academy."

"That's hardly fair!" Sakura folded her arms. "How could we know what the point of the test was?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, now does it?" Kakashi smiled. "You all succeeded, after all."

"It still doesn't make sense!" Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke didn't help, after all!"

"Actually, he did," Kakashi corrected. "It was Sasuke who distracted me long enough for you and Kichirou to collide with each other. If you had both used a little more care in your attack, one of you would have caught the bell. As it was, you all showed enough cooperation to pass the test. Well done."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Naruto leapt into the air with a shout of triumph. "YES! I knew we could do it! Naruto Uzamaki is coming, and the ninja world had better stand aside! Believe it!"

"Naruto, can't you keep it down for once?" Sakura griped, though her eyes shone in relief at the test outcome.

Kichirou let out a slight sigh as the tension melted away. He was finally a ninja. _Mom, you would have been so proud..._

As Naruto and Sakura continued to chatter about their new status as actual genin, Kichirou quietly slipped away. Vaguely he heard Kakashi announce the place they would meet for training the next day, and he felt another spurt of trepidation. What if he accidently went too far and outdid everyone? He didn't want to be the 'special genin.' He just wanted to be a ninja.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kichirou wandered further until he came to a small brook. The woods around were silent and peaceful, with only a few birds singing quietly in the branches. Picking up a flat stone, he tossed it in the air once then skipped it across the stream. It bounced twice, hit a rock, and sank with a 'plop.' Sitting on the bank, Kichirou watched the water ripple by his feet.

"_Why are you so afraid?"_

Kichirou's jaw tightened at the familiar and unwanted voice. _"Get out of my head."_

There was a chuckle. _"You can't get rid of me. You should know that by now." _When Kichirou was silent, the voice continued. _"Why do you fear so much? It isn't in your blood. I feel disappointed in the host I chose."_

_"Then why don't you go bug someone else?"_ Kichirou had figured he was beginning to go crazy for years now. No one held conversations in their head with nonexistant beings.

_"I find you... intriguing. You are like your brother. He had great promise. It is too bad he was so weak when it came to his family bloodline."_

_ "Stop talking about Sasuke like that,"_ Kichirou hissed.

The voice seemed taken aback. _"I wasn't speaking of Sasuke."_

Kichirou's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut against the voice. Was it comparing him to Itachi? Blood red eyes seared through his memory. Looking down at the stream, Kichirou saw his own sharingan reflected at him. Scrambling back in horror, he stumbled to his feet and ran from the area.

Even then the memories wouldn't abandon their grip on his tortured mind.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_** "Sasuke, I'm at point 'B.'"**_

"_**Sakura, I'm at point 'C.'"**_

_** "Naruto, I'm at point 'A,' believe it!"**_

Kichirou flattened against a tree and pushed the button on his own radio. **"Kichirou, point 'D.'"**

"_**Okay, squad seven," **_Kakashi's voice crackled. "_**Hm?" **_ There was a hesitation, then, "_**Target has moved! Follow him!"**_

__Kichirou's eyes narrowed and he darted after the fleeing shadow. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto appeared from the sides and followed.

"Over there," Naruto hissed as they all took shelter behind a tree.

"_**What's your distance from the target?" **_Kakashi asked over the radio.

"_**Five meters, Kakashi Sensei,"**_ Naruto replied. "_**We're ready - just give the signal."**_

_** "I'm ready too," **_Sasuke answered.

_** "So am I," **_Sakura echoed_**.**_

__Kichirou said nothing, his grip tightening on his radio.

"**Okaaay...Now!"**

The four leaped out upon the unsuspecting figure, but Naruto reached it first. "I got him, I got him!" he shouted as a brown cat yowled for dear life.

"Can you verify ribbon on right ear?" Kakashi's voice came over the radio.

"Affirmative, we have a positive i.d." Sasuke replied with all the seriousness an Uchiha could muster.

Kichirou shook his head at the situation. All this formality over one missing pet.

Naruto was yelling and struggling as the feline fiend scrabbled it's claws against him in its attempt to get away.

"Right, lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished," Kakashi said over the radio.

_**"**__**CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" **_Naruto screamed into the radio.

__Kichirou winced. If things continued like this, Kakashi would be half deaf by the time the mission was over.

...

"Ooooooh, my poor little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you!"

Kichirou couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor feline being smothered by its overaffectionate owner.

"No wonder the cat ran away," Sakura commented as she watched the kitty proceed to struggle against the lady.

Considering that this was at least the fifteenth cat they had rescued since becoming genin, Kichirou couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get a better assignment. Hopefully the Hokage would hand out something a bit more challenging when they reported in later.

He never imagined that he would regret that wish later.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Now then," Sarutobi examined the missions sheet carefully. "For squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them are babysitting the chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife to do their shopping, digging up potatoes in the - "

"NOooooo!" Naruto's protest rang out. "I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!"

Kichirou sighed and jammed his hands further into his pockets. Naruto was right. Would they never get a better mission than gardening?

Iruka slammed his hands onto the desk and leaned forward. "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted at Naruto. "YOU'RE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOPE YOUR SKILLS AND PROVE YOURSELF!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto shot back. "BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION, IT'S JUST A STUPID - GAAH!"

A punch from Kakashi floored the screaming genin. "Would you just put a lid on it!" Kakashi groaned.

"Naruto!" the Hokage shouted, silencing Naruto instantly. "It appears you do not understand the tasks you have been given," Sarutobi said in a calmer tone. "Listen. Many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assasination. These requests are recorded, analyzed, then ranked ... "

The members of Team 7 exchanged a glance. With a huff of agitation Naruto plopped down and commenced to ignore the Hokage.

"So I had this takatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of having nisso ramen today..."

Kichirou didn't want to be disrespectful by turning his back completely on the Hokage, but he did turn enough so that he could give Naruto his full attention. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were also listening intently as the blonde genin discussed the menial points of his favorite noodles.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi shouted when he saw what they were doing.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said calmly.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something," Naruto complained. "But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!"

Kakashi groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Hmmmph. I'm going to hear about this later."

Kichirou waited with baited breath for the Hokage's reply.

Iruka was standing there, a shocked look written all over his face. Then he smiled, and the Hokage chuckled.

"Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat anymore. He's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it."

The others looked up in shock.

The hokage continued. "Since you're so determined, I'm going to give you a "C" rank mission. You'll be bodyguards on a mission."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Kichirou smiled slightly. This _was_ a serious mission.

"Yes! Who? Who?" Naruto jabbered, "Are we guarding a princess, or some councelor?"

"Don't be so impatient," the Hokage scolded, "I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor."

The door creaked open and a gruff voice called out, "What now, a bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" The man took out a large brown bottle and began gulping down the liquid.

Kichirou's jaw dropped. _This_ was the person they were guarding? No wonder it was a 'C' ranked mission!

The man studied them carefully, finally fixing his gaze on Naruto. "And you, little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed as he looked at his squad members. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his - huh?"

He glanced between Sakura and Sasuke, then his eyes narrowed.

"I'LL DEMOLISH YOU, I'LL -" Naruto's charge was halted only by Kakashi's grip on his collar..

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way," Kakashi said calmly as he held back the screaming and kicking blond ninja.

The client took another swig from his bottle and made a face. "I am Tazuna, master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ..

**I'm actually starting to like this story as much as "Raising a Raven," which is a good sign. It does mean a potential war between the reviewers (reviews determine which story I update first), but it also means I'll get the chapters done faster.**

**So without further ado, review and tell me what you think!**


	9. The Bridgebuilder

"YEAAAHH! ALL RIGHT!"

Kichirou smiled slightly and shook his head at Naruto's overenthusiasm.

"What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked snidely.

"This is the first time I ever left the village!" Naruto explained, looking from right to left and constantly changing position, "I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna complained.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped abruptly, ready to take on the bridgebuilder.

"He's with me, and I'm a jounin, so you don't need to worry." Kakashi rose to Naruto's defense.

Naruto swung around and addressed Tazuna himself. "Hey! Never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninjas ever! Someday I'm going to be the hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzamaki! Remember it!"

Tazuna scoffed. "Hokage are powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become hokage I'll sprout wings and fly." Finished with his speech, Tazuna gulped down more of the brown liquid from his bottle.

Naruto yelled in frustration. "Aaaagh! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"Hmph," Tazuna answered, "You can become hokage ten times over. To me you'll still be nobody, a loser!"

"Agh! I'm going to make you pay for that!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi reached out and took ahold of the genin's backpack.

"I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him," Kakashi's monotone took on a slightly higher note as he continued to hold Naruto back from Tazuna.

Kichirou rolled his eyes. Naruto had always been either inadequate or over-experienced in whatever he did, and it wasn't surprising that his temper was included in that description.

...

{Later}

"Say, Mr. Tazuna," Sakura began.

"What is it," he asked in a very annoyed rasp.

"Your country is the land of waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?"

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves," Kakashi replied. "But, in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures, where ninja reside..." He proceeded to go into a detailed explanation of the five great ninja villages and their customs.

"Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name, "kage," which means "shadow."" Kakashi's finished. "These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

Sakura squealed. "Then the hokage is really important!"

A wave of resentment shot through Kichirou. If he was that powerful, why couldn't the Hokage have stopped the Uchiha masacre? Some protector he had turned out to be.

"Hey!" Kakashi's voice rang out. "You all just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?

Naruto and Sakura stopped short as they stammered and shook their heads vehemently. Kichirou said nothing as he savagely kicked a pebble down the path.

"Well, anyway," Kakashi adressed Sakura in a gentler tone. "There are no ninja battles in a 'C' ranked mission at all. So... you can relax."

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that," Sakura said in relief.

Tazuna twitched nervously at the statement, but Kakashi chuckled.

"Not likely," the Sensei confirmed.

...

The forest was silent and peaceful as they continued on. Kichirou found himself relaxing in the calm atmosphere. On days like this everything seemed perfect. No strange voices in his head, no low profile to keep, no nightmares to haunt his mind. Just the sun, the breeze, and a little water in his sandal.

Shaking his foot off, Kichirou wrinkled his nose at the puddle lying in the pathway. It hadn't even rained in the past two days, and yet nature still managed to find a way to mess up his day somehow. Having a pool of water in the middle of the path did seem a little unnatural...

The two ninjas appeared out of nowhere. Kichirou drew in a sharp breath and leapt back as a spiked chain flew in his direction. It barely missed his stomach as it sliced a ragged cut in his shirt.

To the horror of the four genin, the chains wrapped around Kakashi.

"Do it," one of the ninjas ordered.

Kichirou's eyes widened as the chain were pulled taunt, slicing apart his Sensei. Turning around, Kichirou retched from the grotesque sight.

The two ninjas had already moved again, positioning themselves behind Naruto. "Now it's your turn," one of them taunted as the chain flew towards the blonde genin.

Kichirou turned and grabbed a kunai, but Sasuke was already taking care of the situation. Leaping into the air, he flung a shuriken towards the chain, pinning it against a tree. A kunai knife followed the flight pattern of the shuriken and finished the binding.

The entire maneuver took less than twenty seconds. Naruto was still frozen in place as Sasuke landed with one foot on each of the enemy ninjas' outstretched arms. Letting his weight rest on his hands, he launched his feet backwards and slammed them into the ninjas' heads.

The battle wasn't over, however, as the ninjas abruptly broke free of their trapped weapon. Splitting up, the swerved to attack both Naruto and Tazuna. Sasuke was gone in a flash as he raced to protect Sakura and the bridgebuilder. Kichirou darted to intersect the other ninja, wondering why Naruto wouldn't move to defend himself. Was the genin petrified in terror?

There was no time to think about it as the enemy ninja's claws came nearer. Holding his kunai in front of him, Kichirou waited until the last moment. Thrusting his kunai sideways and up, he forced one of the the ninja's hands away. The other hand barely missed Kichirou's shoulder, heading towards Naruto's arm. Berating himself for not stopping the second weapon, Kichirou launched one foot up in a perfect ninety degree angle. It successfully blocked the death strike, but Kichirou saw a tiny stream of blood erupt from the newly acquired scratch on Naruto's hand. By then the enraged ninja had focused his full attack on Kichirou and swung both clawed hands towards the genin. Watching the impending death implements come closer, Kichirou realized there was no chance of dodging. In seconds it would be over.

Abruptly the attack was halted as an arm wrapped around the attacking ninja's throat. The ninja was pulled back from Kichirou and Naruto and slammed against his companion with a sickening thud. Kichirou sighed in relief at the near escape and looked to his rescuer.

"Hi," Kakashi said breezily.

Kichirou gasped. Hadn't the jounin been killed? He looked over to the broken tree branches now littering the trail where Kakashi's body had been and recognized the telltale signs of a substitution jutsu. Letting out a shuddering breath as the adrenaline left his system, Kichirou returned the kunai knife to the pouch at his side and returned to the others.

Kakashi started to leave, then looked back over his shoulder at Naruto. "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Without waiting for a reply he turned to the others. "Good job, Sasuke and Kichirou," he complimented. "Very smooth. You too, Sakura."

Kichirou's brow furrowed as Kakashi turned away. Naruto was still on the ground, his face downcast. He looked as though his whole world had come to an end. Kichirou couldn't think of anything to say that might cheer the genin up, however, so he followed the others.

"Hey," Sasuke looked back towards Naruto. "You're not hurt are you? Scaredy-cat!"

Naruto growled and clenched his fists. "Sasuke!" he yelled as he started to charge forwards.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. "Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly."

Naruto cried out and started shaking at the knowledge.

"We'll have to open the wound to get rid of the poison," Kakashi continued. "It's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison." He turned slightly and adressed the bridgebuilder. "By the way, Mr. Tazuna..."

The bridgebuilder jumped and stammered, "Yeah, what?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi replied serenely.

...

"They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi noted as he studied the enemy ninjas. "Their specialty is relentless attack. They can keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the ninjas asked.

"A puddle, on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi sounded most sarcastic at the moment.

So, that was the strange puddle that Kichirou had stepped into.

"In that case, why'd you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna accused.

"I could have taken them out quickly," Kakashi admitted, "but then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was." His gaze shifted to the bridge builder. "And, what they were after."

"Hm? What are you getting at?" Tazuna growled.

Kakashi turned to face Tazuna. "This; I wanted to know what they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or, if they were attacking you, the master bridgebuilder." He continued, "When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down."

His voice took on a more intense tone. "If we knew this, it would be a "B" rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fending attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently, and charged for the cost of a "B" mission."

Tazuna by now looked properly ashamed.

"Apparently you have your reasons," Kakashi continued, obviously angry in his own calm manner, "but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Kichirou bit his lip. Kakashi was right; one of them could have been killed. This mission was far too dangerous for normal genin to take on.

_"Normal, yes. But for an Uchiha genius?"_

Kichirou's eyes narrowed and he slammed the door on the voice again. He would **not** become an insane mastermind like his brother had turned into.

"We're genin," Sakura explained, drawing Kichirou's mind back to the present. "This is too advanced for our level of training." She shrugged. "We should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

Kakashi looked to Naruto, who was sitting on the ground examining his hand. "Hmmm."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

Kakashi looked back up to Tazuna. "Naruto's hand could create a problem." He sighed nonchallantly. "I guess we should go back to the village."

Kichirou felt a surge of relief. He wouldn't have to worry about anything now.

Without warning, however, Naruto growled and pulled out a kunai. Before anyone could stop him he plunged it into the back of his hand. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Naruto, stop that! What are you doing?" Sakura ran forward, but Naruto was lost in his own thoughts.

"Bridgebuilder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife!" Naruto turned around after a few seconds and grinned, kunai still burried in his hand.

Kichirou watched the genin carefully, wondering if Naruto really had it all together. Either the genin was out of his mind, or he was braver than Kichirou had expected.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, uh, that was really cool how you took out the poison and all, but if you lose any more blood, you'll die." Kakashi's voice was annoyingly calm as usual.

Naruto started sweating bullets and shaking. Kakashi was at his side in an instant.

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously," he said with a smile.

Naruto started running back and forth screaming about something or other. Sasuke looked on with disgust.

"Naruto!" Sakura chided, "You've got a self-abusive personality."

Kichirou sat down and plucked at a few blades of grass, deep in thought. Sasuke had called Naruto a scaredy-cat, but what kind of coward would stab his own hand just to continue a mission? Naruto could have called everything off right then and there and returned to the village, but he didn't. If that wasn't courage, then Kichirou wasn't a genius in hiding.

"You okay?" Sasuke's voice broke into Kichirou's contemplation.

Kichirou rose to his feet and refused to answer. If anyone was the scaredy-cat, it was himself for running away these past five years. Sasuke could taunt Naruto all he liked, but Kichirou wanted no part of it.

Kichirou stood by and watched as Kakashi calmed Naruto down and examined his hand. Something flitted across the jounin's face; a brief flash of confusion.

Kichirou frowned and studied the stab wound on Naruto's hand. Was it his imagination or did the cut seem more shallow now?

"Ummm, ummm," Naruto addressed Kakashi nervously, "You've got a really serious look on your face there. You're scaring me... am I okay?"

"Uh, yeah. You should be fine," Kakashi told Naruto as he bandaged the genin's hand.

Kichirou's eyes narrowed. Something unusual was going on here, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

...

The mist covering the river made the boat trip across more eerie, even without the added sense of danger concerning the man they were guarding.

"This fog's so thick, you can't see anything," Sakura said.

Kichirou fidgeted nervously, wishing he knew what was ahead of them. The fog reminded him only too much of that terrible night so many years ago...

"The bridge isn't far now," the oarsman announced. "Our destination is just ahead. The land of waves."

Naruto began peering into the fog again, and he gave a shout as the half finished structure of the bridge came into view.

"Whoah! It's huge!" Naruto yelled.

"What - quiet will you! I told you no noise," the oarsman ordered. "Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? Cuttin' off the engine and rowing. Moving through dense fog, so they don't see us."

Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and anxious.

Kichirou sat a little straighter as he wondered what the mist villagers had to fear.

"Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi adressed the bridgebuilder, "Before we reach the peer, I want to ask you something." His words were cut and dry, leaving no room for arguement. "The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hm," Tazuna grunted, but did not answer right away.

Kichirou waited anxiously, as did the others.

"I have no choice but to tell you," Tazuna finally replied. "Now, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mssion. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow. Hm, who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"You know him. At least I'm sure you've heard his name before."

Kichirou looked from Kakahi to Tazuna, wondering who the bridgebuilder was speaking of.

"He's one of the wealthiest men in the world," Tazuna continued. "The shipping magnet Gato."

"Gato?" Kakashi questioned. "Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who? What, what?" Naruto demanded.

"Gato." Tazuna's face as serious as it always was. "He's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true. But below the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disapeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything, finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears - the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and _that_ will break his control."

He looked up towards the others. "_I_ am the bridgebuilder."

"So that's it," Sakura answered practicaly. "Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means, those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke filled in.

"I don't understand," said Kakashi. "If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the land of waves," the bridge master answered with wounded pride, "is a small and impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people are building this bridge. They can't pay for an "A" or "B" ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assasinate me before I reach home."

Silence reigned in the small boat. Kichirou looked down, unsure of what to think.

"But, don't feel bad about that," Tazuna said sarcastically. "Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry, 'Granddad, I want my granddad!'"

Tazuna earned several skeptical glares for his efforts. He shrugged and added, "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow." Giving an overexaggerated sigh, he finished, "Ah, well. It's not your fault. Forget it!"

Kakashi and the others sighed.

"Well," Kakashi answered after rubbing his forehead guard, "I guess we have no choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Aw, I'm very grateful," Tazuna said sarcastically.

Kichirou rested his cheek in his palm, disgusted at the man's attitude.

"We're approaching the shore," the oarsman noted. As they grew closer he commented, "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going," Tazuna answered as they entered a dimly lit tunnel under the bridge.

Kichirou was astounded when they reached the exit. The place was beautiful! The skies were clear and the water sparkled in the sun. Birds called out against the quiet atmosphere and the trees growing out of the water added to the sense of calm. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, Kichirou felt his tension melt away. Now _this_ was his kind of territory. How could they have hidden it so well in the mist? It seemed an impossible feat.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed as he looked around.

"That's as far as I go," the oarsman told them as the boat docked. "Good luck."

"Right," Tazuna answered. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful," the oarsman said hurriedly as he started the boat motor and left.

"Okay," Tazuna said turning to the squad. "Take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

** Reviews would be really appreciated since this is a new story. I like to know if people are reading it or not. :)**

** Also, I need a pairing for Kichirou later and I'm not sure what to do. I'm trying not to break up the ones that the manga appears to have set up (i.e. Naru/Hina, Tenten/Neji, etc.), but I can't think of any available girls for Kichirou. Any suggestions? (No yaoi please)**


	10. Forest Attack

Kichirou kept close to Kakashi and the bridgebuilder as they continued down the dirt path. He could sense the tension radiating off his Sensei, and wondered how deadly the situation really was. Could it be that even Kakashi was worried about what lay ahead?

Meanwhile, Sasuke began moving ahead of Naruto on the path. Naruto's eyes flashed and he quickened his pace. Kichirou shook his head. They weren't even a day into their first real mission, and already Naruto had managed to get on Sasuke's competetive side. Naruto by now was obviously agitated, and he abruptly darted forward and began peering through the trees.

"Over there!" he suddenly shouted as he threw a kunai into the forest.

Everyone except Sasuke started at the unexpected move.

Naruto remained in his crouched pose for a moment before straightening and saying, "It was only a mouse."

Kichirou sighed and shook his head. Naruto was going to drive everyone crazy at this rate.

"Mouse, yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so obvious it's embarrasing!" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives," Kakashi chastised, "They're dangerous."

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna's shouts rang through the forest.

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto ignored them as he began racing around. "No! They're over there! Hey, huh, OVER THERE!" With that he threw a kunai into the bushes behind them.

"That's it, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she punched Naruto over the head.

"What - why'd you do that?" Naruto demanded, holding his head. "Someone really is following us, I mean it!"

"Yeah, right!" Sakura yelled back. "Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he meandered over to the area where Naruto had thrown his kunai knife. Kichirou watched as Kakashi pushed aside some of the brush to reveal... a white rabbit. The poor little thing was in shock as it lay against the tree, foot twitching and eyes wide.

Sakura gasped. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

"Ah! A rabbit! Ahhh!" Naruto ran forward and scooped up the poor little animal. "Oh, I'm so sorry little rabbit! I'm sorry!" he cried as he proceeded to squeeze the life out of it.

Kichirou smiled at the sight and walked over to see the unfortunate creature, who was currently being strangled by Naruto's chokehold. Kneeling down to get a better look, he rubbed the space between the bunny's ears. It was kind of cute. The poor rabbit was absolutely terrified nonetheless, and Naruto's death grip wasn't helping any.

"All this fuss over a rodent," Tazuna complained as Sasuke looked on in distaste.

Kakashi himself appeared concerned. He searched the the tree in front of Naruto, watching intently for something.

Suddenly he whirled around. "Look out!"

Kichirou's eyes widened as a sword whistled through the air towards them. Suddenly time seemed to stand still as the sword spun closer... closer...

_"MOVE!"_

The shout in his head broke Kichirou from his paralysis. Diving to the ground, he grabbed Naruto around the back of the neck and pulled the genin's head down. The sword whirled by harmlessly above them and stuck itself high up in the tree.

Kichirou's heart raced at the near fatal blow. Gazing up into the trees, he caught sight of the attacking ninja for the first time. The man was very tall with dark hair, and a mask covered his face. The only weapon he apeared to carry was the enormous sword he was standing on, but it was obvious that he knew how to use it.

Naruto rose to his feet at the sight of the ninja. His fists were clenched, and determination was written across his features. Kichirou hoped he wouldn't do something idiotic.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi observed as he walked forward.

The words however appeared to have no affect on Naruto however as he charged forward - only to be stopped by Kakashi's outstretched hand.

"You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi's order was softly spoken but firm.

"But why?" Naruto demanded.

"He's not like those other ninja," Kakashi explained. "He's in a whole other league."

Kichirou looked to Kakashi in confusion, and watched as the Sensei slowly lifted a hand towards the headband covering one eye.

Then the Zabuza spoke. "Kakashi, of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right?"

A jolt like electricity shivered down Kichirou's spine. Kakashi had the sharingan? It was impossible! How could he have the Uchiha's kekai genkai?

"It's too bad, huh?" Zabuza continued, his voice raspy and calm. "But you'll have to hand over the old man."

Instead of retreated Kakashi put his hands together and barked out orders. "Quick, Monji formation! Protect the bridgebuilder. And stay out of this fight."

Kichirou pulled out a kunai knife and drew close to Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke hesitated a moment.

"I taught you teamwork," Kakashi told them. "Now it's time to use it."

Unable to fight that logic, the rest of Team 7 took a stance around Tazuna.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as Kakashi pulled the headband away from his eye, revealing a long scar that stretched from above his eyebrow to below his mask. His eyelid opened, revealing three tomoes.

Kichirou's heart began to race at the sight, and the memories rose unbidden. Darkness. The smell of blood. Otosan and Okasan, dead on the ground. Glowing red sharingan, swallowing him in their depths as the katana...

_ "SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU FOOL!"_

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Kichirou closed his eyes a moment and tried to banish the image of the sharingan out of his mind. He had to focus.

"Well," Zabuza rasped, "Looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor."

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan! Will someone please tell me what sharingan is?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke spoke up, his voice echoeing his barely surpressed resentment. "Sharingan. A rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu can instantly comprehend any gengutsu, taijutstu, _and_ ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back on the attacker. Sharingan is a special rare form of dojutso. However, there's more to the sharingan than that. A lot more." He sounded almost angry now, and Kichirou couldn't blame him. This was the kekai genkai of the Uchiha clan, and the fact that Kakashi had the sharingan was considered a personal blow to Sasuke.

"You got it right, boy," Zabuza replied, "But you've only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze the opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail."

Mist suddenly rolled in, covering the clearing in a dense fog.

"As for you, jounin," Zabusa continued, "In the assasination, you omitted the hidden mist. We had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. They called you the man who had copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi: the copy ninja."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto burst in.

"Enough talking," Zabuza growled. "I need to exterminate the old man. Now."

All four genin instantly moved to stand in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza chuckled and looked to Kakashi. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it." He launched himself away from the tree, taking his sword with him.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouted.

"Standing on the water!" Sakura filled in with surprise.

Kichirou drew back, astounded at the blast of chakra radiating through the area. This didn't look good...

"Ninja art, hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuzu shouted as he disapeared in a swirl of fog.

"He vanished!" Naruto cried out.

"Sensei?" Sakura said in fear.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi warned.

"But, who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi explained, "The ex-leader of the hidden mist assasination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"S-s-silent?" Naruto stuttered.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass this life without realizing what has happened. The sharingan cannot fully neutrallize it, so **don't lower your guard**."

Kichirou stepped back to guard Tazuna's from behind. His eyes searched the mist, straining to catch any sign of movement.

"You know, if we fail," Kakashi said as his students appeared terrified of his last statement, "We only lose our lives."

"How can you say that?" Sakura shouted.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto said in a panicked voice.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna explained. "The swirling mists are ever present."

"Sensei!" Sakura cried out as Kakashi disapeared from their sight.

They were alone.

"Eight points."

Kichirou started at the sound and peered into the fog above them.

"What's that?" Sakura questioned.

"Larynyx. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subpladian atery. Kidneys. Heart."

Kichirou shuddered. He had a terrible feeling that he knew exactly what the rasping voice was hinting at.

A chuckle split the tension in the air. "Now...which will be my kill point?"

Just then there was a burst of blue chakra from Kakashi and the mist around them cleared away. Risking a glance at Sasuke, Kichirou felt a stab of concern. His twin was as pale as a ghost, and his shaking hands could barely hold his kunai knife. To Kichirou's horror, Sasuke abruptly gripped his kunai in both hands and began pointing it towards himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he shouted.

"Sasuke calm down!" Kakashi's voice rang out, breaking into whatever thoughts had been racing through the Uchiha's mind. "I'll protect you with my life. All of you."

A burst of awareness lit back into Sasuke's eyes, but Kichirou's worry remained. Had Sasuke been...afraid? Kichirou had never thought it was possible. His brother had always been the strong one, the one who protected him from bullies and stood by him through any kind of difficulty. Sasuke had never been afraid before. If his brother was losing it, then who could Kichirou look to for strength? He felt lost, abandoned in the abiss of fear that appeared when a hero failed the ones who turned to him for guidance.

"I will not allow my comrads to die," Kakashi continued, drawing Kichirou back from the dark mists of hopelessness. Kakashi turned towards them and smiled under his mask. "Trust me."

Kichirou felt his courage rise at Kakashi's words, and he glanced over to see that Sasuke, too, looked calmer.

Just then a voice rasped next to him. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Kichirou gasped and whirled around to see Zabuza standing right beside him. The rogue ninja's sword whistled towards the bridgebuilder, traveling faster than Kichirou could move..

"It's over."

Before the sword could make contact with Tazuna's back, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. He threw out a fist and knocked Zabuza away from the others before burying his kunai in the rogue ninja's stomach.

Abruptly Zabuza's body melted into a stream of water. Kichirou's eyes narrowed. A shadow clone...

"Sensei, look out!" Naruto shouted as another Zabuza appeared again behind Kakashi.

"DIE!" Zabuza shouted as he swung his sword towards the jonin. The sword sliced easily through Kakashi, but the Sensei only dissolved into another burst of liquid. He, too, had created a water clone.

Kichirou could only stare in awe at the perfect imitation of Zabuza's jutsu. So this was why Kakashi was known as the copy ninja. Was this really the extent the sharingan could be used to?

"Don't move," the real Kakashi's voice rang out as he held a dagger to Zabuza's neck. "Now it's over. You're finished," Kakashi said in triumph.

"All right!" Naruto yelled, while Sakura laughed nervously.

A dry chuckle was heard over the stillness of the forest. Kichirou swallowed hard. This didn't sound good.

"Finished?" Zabuza taunted. "You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a terrible imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Zabuza laughed again. "You are full of suprises though aren't you. You'd already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech."

Kichirou brow furrowed at the statement. Kakashi had _used_ Sasuke's fear for his chance to create a shadow clone? Did that mean that he hadn't really been concerned about his brother after all?

"Very skillfully executed," Zabuza continued. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try," Kichirou drew in a sharp breath as another Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi. "But I'm not that easy to fool!"

"Hey that one's a clone too!" Naruto shouted as the Zabuza in front of Kakashi exploded in a fountain of water.

Zabuza's sword swung around, barely missing Kakashi as the jonin ducked. The force of Zabuza's swing buried his sword into the ground, but he wasn't defenseless. A well aimed high kick to the face sent Kakashi soaring through the air and into the water.

"Now!" Zabuza grabbed his sword and ran towards Kakashi, stopping a moment as he encountered a quantity of spikes buried in the ground. Undettered, he leapt backwards and into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"He has great physical skill too," Sasuke noted.

Kichirou darted towards the water and drew back behind a tree. His common sense told him that taking on an enemy by himself wasn't the brightest idea, but he figured he could handle things well enough with his taijutsu. At least he might be able to give Kakashi a chance to escape.

Kakashi's head popped out of the water and Kichirou sighed in relief. It was short lived however as Zabuza appeared behind the Sensei.

"Fool," he muttered as he formed a series of hand signals. "Water prizon jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi cried out as a sphere of liquid enveloped him. Kichirou's eyes widened at the jutsu. Kakashi appeared barely able to breath, nevermind move to defend himself.

Zabuza chuckled. "This prison is made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's harder to fight when you can't move," he said sarcastically. "So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first, your little friends will have to be elliminated."

Horror filled Kakashi's eyes at the words. Kichirou flattened himself against the tree and prepared for an his next move.

Zabuza laughed as a clone of himself appeared out of the lake. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you _may_ be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you _may_ have earned the title 'ninja.'" He lifted his hand in the tiger signal as mist filled the area again. "But to call upstarts like you 'ninja' is a joke!"

Abruptly Zabuza's clone disappeared. There was a shout from Naruto as it rematerialized in front of him. A swift blow flung the genin backwards, knocking off his forehead guard. There was a crunch of metal as the clone stepped on it.

"You're just brats!" Zabuza's clone growled.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath at the display of power.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen!" Kakashi yelled from his prison, "Get the bridgebuilder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone! But the clone can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!"

Part of Kichirou screamed at him to obey his Sensei's orders, but he knew that he couldn't leave Kakashi to the mercy of Zabuza.

"We've got to do it!" Sasuke suddenly yelled out of the blue. He charged towards Zabuza's clone, throwing shuriken as he ran.

Kichirou caught onto the plan and darted out from his position behind the tree. Taking advantage of Sasuke's distraction, he flung a handful of shuriken towards the real Zabuza.

There was a growl of frustration as Zabuza ducked backwards. Flinging his sword out, he broadsided Kichirou with the flat end. Kichirou felt the metal slam into his ribs and fling him against a tree. He hit the trunk hard, spitting out blood.

Before Kichirou could even move, Zabuza's clone grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him across the clearing.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura screamed.

Kichirou rolled behind the tree trunk and watched as his twin slammed onto the ground. Zabuza didn't seem to be able to move towards Kichirou without losing his grip on the water prison, but his clone had no difficulty in continuing his attack against the other Uchiha twin. Just as Kichirou thought his brother was done for, a streak of yellow and orange moved to intercept Zabuza's clone.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi shouted.

Kichirou took that moment to race out from behind the tree and join the others. Meanwhile, Naruto slammed into the ground near the water clone's feet. He hadn't made it past the clone's defense, but he had his forehead guard back. Slowly the blonde genin rose to his feet.

"Hey you," he addressed Zabuza's clone. "You freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will become hokage of the village hidden in the leaves..." Naruto waited a moment as he retied his forehead guard. "He never backs down." Naruto pulled the forehead guard ties tight. "His name is Naruto Uzamaki."

Kicihrou was astounded at the change in Naruto's attitude. Only hours before, the Uzamaki had been frozen in terror from a chunin attack. Now he was facing a deadly assassin, with no signs of fear anywhere on his features. Kichirou wondered what had happened to change the genin's mindset in half a morning.

"All right, Sasuke, Kichirou," Naruto said, all orders now, "Listen up, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Sasuke said skeptically.

"I've got a plan."

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?" Sasuke's tone was snide.

Kichirou warily kept his eye on Zabuza's clone as Naruto explained his idea.

"All right, guys?" Naruto's gaze was determined. "Let's go wild!"

...

"Okay, ready?" Naruto challenged. "Let's bring this guy down!"

Zabuza's clone chuckled. "Some big words for such a little man. If you think your plan's going to keep you in the game..."

"What are you doing? I told you to run!" Kakashi's angry shout rang out. "This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridgebuilder! Stay on mission!"

Kichirou flipped his kunai and ignored Kakashi's orders.

Naruto, however, turned back to Tazuna. "Bridgebuilder?"

"Well...I guess this all happened because of me," Tazuna said hesitantly. "Because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way now." He looked up. "Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei!"

Kichirou nodded, relieved at the bridgebuilder's reply. At last Tazuna seemed to be considering something other than his own personal safety.

Sasuke smiled, his gaze serious as always. "All right, you hear that?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, believe it. You ready?"

Zabuza chuckled. The chuckle turned into a chortle, the chortle into a full out laugh. "You really haven't heard anything, have you?"

His hand shot out. "Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents."

Kakashi started and looked up in recognition.

"Oh," Zabuza commented. "So I was in your book too, huh?"

Kakashi looked back towards them and explained how in a village known as "blood mist," before one could become ninja, they were required to kill off their classmates.

Kichirou felt sick to his stomach as images of Itachi filled his head. Was this always the way ninjas came into power? By destroying everything around them?

"But," Zabuza's clone said quietly, "It - it felt so...Good!"

Before Kichirou could even blink, Zabuza's clone appeared in front of Sasuke. Knocking the genin down with his arm, the clone rammed his elbow into Sasuke's ribs as soon as he hit the ground.

Kichirou shouted out in horror and ran forward, only to fall back in a daze as the flat of Zabuza's sword connected with his head.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

The world spun around in blurs of green and blue, and Kichirou heard Sasuke cry out in pain as Zabuza planted his foot onto the Uchiha's stomach and pressed downwards.

"You're nothing," Zabuza chuckled as he continued to lift and drop his foot. Sasuke grunted and coughed as his ribs began to give way under the pressure.

"Stop right there!" Naruto cried. "Shadow clone jutsu!" A host of Narutos filled the area and charged towards Zabuza's clone.

Sasuke managed to roll away from the clone and regain his feet during the distraction. Grabbing Kichirou's arm, he dragged him away from the chaos.

"Would you be more careful!" Sasuke hissed in Kichirou's ear.

Kichirou blinked stars out of his eyes and stumbled backwards, hoping to stay out of the way. It was soon plain to see that Naruto's attack had no affect on the Zabuza's clone, but the multi-attack had served as enough of a distraction for the four genin to put the next part of their plan into action.

"I'm not giving up," Naruto shouted triumphanty, "I've still got this!" He pulled something out of his backpack and tossed it down to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a rebel yell as he grabbed it, letting it unfurl into a four-pronged shuriken half his own height.

"A shuriken?" Zabuza's clone said skeptically. "You couldn't touch me with that."

Sasuke said nothing as he lept into the air and sent it spinning towards Zabuza's clone. The clone didn't move. At the last minute he bowed his head and dodge the flying missile, letting it sail past his head. The clone's eyes widened in shock as the shuriken dived past him and headed for the true Zabuza...

"So, you passed my clone and aimed for my real body," Zabuza smiled. "Smart. But not smart enough!" he reached behind him and grabbed the shuriken as it passed him by. Then his eyes widened as another shuriken passed in the same pathway of the first.

Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. Kichirou admired the attack, but at the moment it was just making him dizzy. He quickly ducked his head between his kees and waited for the nausea to pass.

When he looked up again a moment later, he noted that the flying shuriken attack proved almost too much for Zabuza to handle. Zabuza's eyes widened and he leapt high into the air, allowing the shuriken to pass by him harmlessly.

Abruptly the shurikens disappeared in three poofs of smoke, revealing Naruto's shadow clones.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai towards Zabuza's head.

Unable to block the weapon in time, Zabuza was forced to release his hold on the water prison. With a growl of rage he leapt out of the way, allowing Kakashi to free himself.

Zabuza whirled around in fury. "I'll destroy you!" he growled at Naruto as he started spinning the shurikan wildly in his hand.

Abruptly here was a clang and a burst of blood. Kichirou's jaw went slack as he saw Kakashi catch the spinning blade on his armored glove. Behind him, Naruto landed in the water with a splash.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried out in relief.

Zabuza's eyes widened, and for a moment he looked genuinely worried.

"Naruto," Kakashi adressed the blond ninja, "That was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?"

Naruto stammered a moment, then started laughing and chattering about his idea.

"Don't brag, you just lucked out," Sasuke grinned halfway after Naruto had finally finished.

"The whole thing was just a fluke!" the bridge builder shouted in mock anger.

"I don't understand it," Sakura whispered. "They act like they hate each other most of the time, but they're a perfect team!"

Kichirou bit his lip, memories of Itachi and Sasuke filling his head. Years ago, they seemed to have been the 'perfect team' as well. It wasn't fair. Kichirou was Sasuke's twin. Why did he always feel like the third wheel?

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison," Zabuza confessed bitterly as he and Kakashi continued to battle for the upper hand.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kakashi replied. "You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go."

Zabuza growled in hatred and he pushed harder on the shuriken.

"Your technique worked on me once," Kakashi grunted, his voice strained from holding back Zabuza's weapon. "But it won't work again."

"Huh!" Zabuza scoffed.

"So," Kakashi continued, "What's it going to be?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you know what to do."

Instantly he and Sakura took a stance in front of the bridgebuilder. Kichirou snapped out of his melancholy thoughts and moved behind them.

Zabuza stared at Kakashi a moment longer. "Huh."

Suddenly he folded the shuriken and started pressing down on it with all his strength. Kakashi grunted and strained as it pressed harder on his wrist. Finally he flung his arm out, causing the shurikan to spin away. Both jonin leapt away from each other at the same time.

Zabuza skidded on the water and began making some sort of hand sequence.

"The sharingan," Sasuke breathed as he watched Kakashi.

Zabuza began chanting the hand symbols as he made them, and without warning Kakashi began following them word for word. Kichirou's eyes narrowed as he realized what was going on. Kakashi wasn't just copying Zabuza's techniques, he was mimicking them before they even were completed!

Unanimously the jonin called out, "Water style, water dragon jutsu!"

Twin dragons swirled up from the lake. The twisted around one another, biting and clawing in their attempts to gain the upper hand. A wave of water washed up on land, threatening to wash the team of genin away.

Kichirou shivered as the icy waves swept over him, then glanced upwards as he caught the sound of a footstep. Studying the tree branches, he noticed a slight figure standing on one of them.

Zabuza and Kakashi suddenly broke away again, landing a few feet apart from each other. They started circling, heading in one way, then the other. The jonin stopped abruptly as they formed the same hand signal simutaniously.

"He's not just following," Tazuna remarked he observed the situation. "He moves the same way at the same time!"

"How's he doing that? How, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke didn't answer, but he appeared excited by the fight.

"Going to do next?" Kakashi said unexpectadly. "It makes you furious, doesn't it?"

Suddenly they both said, "You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you."

Zabuza groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, obviously most irritated.

"He's reading Zabuza's mind," Kichirou said softly.

"Huh?" Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"When I get through with you, you'll never open that monkey-mouth again!" Zabuza shouted.

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, forming a clone of Zabuza. Kichirou was about to cry a warning, but he realized that Zabuza looked as surprised as he was.

"Water style, water vortex jutsu!"

As Kichirou watched, a wall of water formed a ring around Kakashi. It dived into the air spun around Zabuza, enveloping him in an enormous whirlpool.

Once again the group was doused in water. Naruto was finally washed ashore, where he clung to a tree branch. Meanwhile, the figure standing in the tree above them watched a moment longer before disappearing.

As the waters abated, Zabuza was flung gasping against a tree. Suddenly he jerked back as a kunai caught him in each arm and leg.

Kichirou looked up and saw Kakashi standing in the tree above the rogue ninja.

"You're finished," the jonin stated.

"How?" Zabuza finally asked. "C-can you...s-see into the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "This is you last battle. Ever."

Before he could throw a final kunai however, two small blades launched out and hit Zabuza in the neck. He grunted and fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped as the rogue ninja fell. Kichirou swung around and saw the mysterious figure standing in a tree some small ways away.

The figure laughed.

"You were right. It was his last battle."

The others just looked at the figure in the tree. He was wearing an ANBU mask, but the symbol wasn't from the leaf village. A long scratch marred the mask's red and white finish.

Kakashi dashed towards Zabuza who was lying on the ground, eyes open wide in rigor mortis. Carefully he felt for a pulse, then shook his head.

"No vital signs."

The figure on the tree gave a bow. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting, for this chance to finally take him down."

"By you mask, I see you're a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said in suspicion.

The figure looked up. "Impressive. You're well informed."

"Agh! A tracker!" Naruto shouted as he ran in front of the bridgebuilder.

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is," Sakura chided. "You missed the lesson on it as usual..." She proceeded to give a very long and detailed explanation on what tracker ninjas were.

"That's correct," the masked figure responded. "I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

Something in his statement fell flat - like it's wasn't entirely false, but not exactly the truth.

Naruto ran to the base of the tree, looking from Zabuza's body, to Kakashi, to the tracker, and back to Zabuza again. He looked like he wanted to attack the tracker but wasn't sure.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" Naruto demanded. He was panting heavily. "Did you hear me?" he yelled when the tracker did not answer.

"Easy, Naruto," Kakashi stood up. "He's not our enemy."

Kichirou felt unsure of the fact, but he had no reason to doubt Kakashi's word.

"That's not the point, did you see what he did, just like that?" Naruto continued to yell. "Zabuza was huge, and powerful like some kind of monster, and this kid, who's no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move, like it was nothing! I mean, what does that make us? We're just fumbling around. We don't even know anything. How can I accept that?"

"Well," Kakashi said blandly as he walked up to the furious genin, "Even if you don't accept it, still," he leaned down. "It did happen, Naruto."

Naruto looked like he'd been struck down. He grunted as Kakashi put out a heavy hand to ruffle the genin's hair.

"In this world," Kakashi continued, "There are kids who are younger than you...and yet...stronger than me."

Sasuke hissed in frustration as Kakashi looked towards him. Kichirou avoided the jonin's gaze when Kakashi turned to him.

Meanwhile, the tracker disapeared in a swirl of wind and reappeared next to Zabuza. He carefully lifted the rogue ninja to his shoulders.

"Your struggle is over for now," he said. "I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, and they must not be allowed to get in the wrong hands. Please excuse me," the tracker said asshe lifted a hand to his mask. "Farewell."

Kichirou watched as the tracker vanished in a swirl of mist, taking Zabuza's body with him.

"Huh? He disappeared!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi sighed and replaced the forehead guard over his left eye. "He's gone, Naruto," he said gently as Naruto ran to the tree and started looking around wildly.

"Agh! What are we doing here?" Naruto shouted as he fell to his knees and began punching the ground. "I'm nothing! I can't believe it!"

"Naruto," Sakura said softly.

Sasuke was looking on with slight disgust, but Kichirou felt a burst of pity for Naruto. It had finally been the Uzamaki's chance to make a name for himself, and he had failed.

Kakashi finally walked forward and caught hold of Naruto's wrist. "As ninja," he said, "the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger...for the next enemy." Kakashi turned to the others. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna laughed. "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya," he said light heartedly. "But, ah, you can rest at my house when we get to the village."

"All right," Kakashi replied. "Let's get a move on." But as he walked forward he suddenly stopped. Kakashi seemed to freeze in midstep, then he fell forward to the ground.

"Kakashi Sensei!"


	11. Training and Revelations

Kichirou waited impatiently as Tazuna's daughter went to check on Kakashi. The jonin had been unconscious ever since his collapse after Zabuza's attack. All four genin were anxious to know when he would wake up.

"I guess we can go in now," Tazuna said gruffly as voices were heard inside the room. Naruto immediately pushed open the door and ran inside, followed closely by the others.

"Look, the sensei's coming around," Naruto said in excitement.

"Listen, sensei," Sakura advised as she knelt by Kakashi's bedside, "Your sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it put that much strain on you maybe it's not worth it."

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.

Kichirou considered this new piece of information. Was there a limit as to how long one could use the sharingan? He had ignored it half his life, and had never experimented with the possibility.

"Huh." Tazuna grunted. "Well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assasins so we'll be safe for a while."

"Right," Sakura said softly. "But, you know, that boy with the mask? What about him?"

"He's from the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi explained. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."

"What exactly do they do?" Sakura questioned.

"The ANBU black ops, also known as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse," Kakashi answered. "The shinobi's body contains many secrets. Ninjutsu. Chakra. Special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, he will be in grave danger. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this. To keep the village secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of the ninja's existence. That's their specialty."

Kakashi put a hand over his right eye and said nothing more. He looked very troubled all of a sudden.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto blurted in. "Sensei?" he asked again when Kakashi didn't respond.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Kakashi straightened. "To finish what I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediatly - on the spot. That way there's no room for error."

"Is that...really important?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it," Kakashi said. "Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know what he did," Sakura said hesitantly. "I mean, I guess he took it away somewhere."

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "But why? He should have worked on Zabuza right there, as quickly as possible. Think of the weopons he used for the takedown. Do you remember what they were?"

Kichirou's brow furrowed as he thought back to the previous battle.

"Throwing needles," Sasuke answered, understanding dawning on his face. "No way...!"

"Exactly," Kakashi confirmed. "None of it adds up."

"What are you all yammering about," Tazuna interrupted. "You demolished that assasin!"

"Here's the truth," Kakashi looked Tazuna in the eye. "Zabuza is still alive."

Kichirou's eyes widened and the others gasped in shock.

"But we saw his body, believe it!" Naruto insisted.

"Kakashi Sensei, you checked him yourself! You said that his heart stopped!" Sakura put in.

"His heart did stop," Kakashi responded, "But, that was just a temporary state. To stimulate death. The weapons used for that technique are called 'senbone.' They can pierce deeply, but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ. _Not_ in the neck. They're modified from needles used for medical treatments like acupunture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop beating while the body is still alive is an easy matter for them."

Kichirou leaned forward, listening intently. The subject fascinated him, and he was eager to learn more.

"First," Kakashi continued to explain, "He carried Zabuza's body away, even thought it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbone, which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal. From these two factors, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to _save_ him."

"Come on," Tazuna growled. "You're overthinking this, aren't you?"

"Encountering suspicion, the ninja acts quickly," Kakashi quoted. "Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying."

Something like a mental blow hit Kichirou over the head, indicating that the voice was still berating with him for his past freeze-up.

_"You see? Why don't you LISTEN to him?"_

Kichirou growled and shoved the voice away.

"Sensei," Sakura broke in. "You said 'prepare quickly,' but how can we do that when you can barely move?"

Kakashi laughed in amusement.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion.

"I can still train you," Kakashi hinted.

"Hold on!" Sakura drew back. "A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza! You could barely defeat him, even with your sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"

Kichirou nodded in agreement. Sakura was right, what _could_ they do?

"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "Because you all helped me. You've grown. Naruto," he adressed the blonde genin.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "You've grown the most."

Naruto grinned. "So you've noticed, Kakashi Sensei," he cheered. "Now things are going to get better, believe it!"

"I don't believe it, and nothing's going to be good!" a small voice piped up.

Everyone turned to the door, where a young boy was watching them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto demanded.

Tazuna beamed and held out his arms. "Inari! Wher've you been?"

"Welcome back, Grandpa!" the boy called as he ran forward and squeezed Tazuna tightly.

"Inari, that was very rude," his mother lectured. "These ninja helped your Grandpa and brought him here safely."

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm rude to them too," Tazuna excused his grandson's actions.

Inari glared at them all, and Kichirou felt a sense of familiarity as the boy turned his dark gaze to him. Wasn't it at this age that everything had happened, from the Uchiha massacre to the betrayal of Itachi? What had Inari gone through to make him this way?

Inari turned to his mother. "Mom, don't you see? These people are all going to die! Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out!"

Kichirou gasped. Was this the fear that Gato had installed in the entire village, even among the children?

"What did you say, brat?" Naruto leapt to his feet. "Listen up! You know what a super ninja is? Well that's me, only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This Gato or Blato or whatever his name is, is no match for a real hero like me!"

Inari scoffed, his eyes hidden under the brim of his hat. "There's no such thing as a hero." He swung his head up in anger. "You're just full of stupid ideas!"

Naruto stood still a moment, then started towards the kid. "What'd you say?"

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura squealed as she grabbed Naruto's head to keep him from attacking Inari.

"If you want to stay alive, you should go back where you came from," Inari said in a spiteful tone. Turning away, he started to leave the room.

"Inari, wait, where you going?" Tazuna coaxed.

"To look out at the ocean!" Inari snapped. "I wanna be alone!"

Kichirou recognized that the boy wasn't simply moody. Something terrible had happened.

"Sorry about that," Tazuna apologized to Naruto.

Kichirou listened to Inari's retreating footsteps, wondering what was wrong.

... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ..

"All right, training begins now," Kakashi adressed the group as they stood in the forest clearing. First, you will begin with the review of chakra, a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that," Sasuke said snidely.

"He's right," Naruto added. "A long time ago we learned about...uh...catchra."

"Chakra," Kakashi corrected with moan. He waved a hand to Sakura. "Go ahead, Sakura."

"All right, Naruto," Sakura said primly, "I'll explain it simply so _you_ can understand it."

Kichirou sat back against a tree as Sakura went into an avid description of chakra and how it worked. She would have made a wonderful teacher if she weren't so sarcastic about Naruto's lack of knowledge.

"Right on all points," Kakashi responded to Sakura's explanation. "Iruka sensei really _did_ have some excellent students."

"Ah! What's the big deal, all these complicated explanations! The whole point is to learn the jutsu, isn't it?" Naruto complained.

"Naruto's right for once," Sasuke said blandly. "We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No," Kakashi said sternly, "You have not mastered this power, you've barely scratched the surface of it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down and listen," Kakashi said. "It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on physical _and _spiritual energies, and then combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of jutsu in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up till now you've just guessed at the proportions, hoping they'd come out right. Even if you can produce a lot of chakra, unless you balance and control it it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all, or it will just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way. Then you're out of chakra, and you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

Kichirou tilted his head to the side as he considered the speech. It made sense, but that didn't tell him what to do if his chakra did run out one day.

"Uh, so how do we change that?" Naruto scratched his head and laughing nervously.

Kakashi was serious. "Train so hard that controlling your chakra become second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What...do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Hm. Climb a tree," Kakashi replied simply.

"Climb a tree!" all four genin cried out in disbelief.

"That's right," Kakashi answered. "But, there's just one rule. No hands."

"What? You're kidding!" Sakura said.

Kichirou's brow furrowed in confusion. Was that even possible?

"Am I?" Kakashi challenged. "Let's see." Kakashi's hands formed a signal, and there was a small poof of dust at his feet. He slowly walked over to the tree using his crutches, then proceeded to walk _up_ the tree, his body parallel to the ground.

Kichirou watched in disbelief. So this was how ninjas trained to hang upside down from ceilings and overpasses.

"Now you get the idea," Kakashi explained. "Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura broke in. "That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

Kichirou looked to Kakashi, recognizing Sakura's point.

"It's the only way you'll fight him, Sakura," Kakashi responded from his upside down position. "That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precice point in your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult places to focus chakra." He added in an annoyed tone, "Are you getting the picture?

"If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well...theoretically. The second point is to be able to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to maintain his level of chakras, a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortless.

"Well I could talk about this all day," Kakashi finished, "But that won't advance your skills, will it. You need to apply the power of chakra, through training. With that he drew out three kunai and threw them out to land at Sasuke, Sakura, Kichirou, and Naruto's feet.

"Use the kunai knife to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb. Without using your hands. Then try to get past that point the next time. And the next. At first you will need to run at the tree so your momentum will take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?"

"I'm more than ready, this is going to be no sweat all the way!" Naruto shouted. "Believe it! Remember what you said, sensei, I'm the ones that's grown the most!"

"Definately the one who talks the most," Kakashi droned. "Now get focused and do it!"

Kichirou picked up his kunai and studied the trees. The concept seemed easy enough, but he wanted to see how the others did before trying it himself

Naruto fell off the tree immediately and rolled on the ground, clutching his head. Sasuke managed to make it several feet up before he stepped too hard, broke into the tree bark, and fell backward to land on his feet.

"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura's voice piped up above them.

Kichirou, Sasuke, and Naruto looked up in astonishment to see Sakura sitting on a limb close to the top. Sakura laughed at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Well," Kakashi teased, "looks like the f_emal_e member of this squad is the most advanced chakra user. Well done, Sakrua."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and Naruto and giggled.

"Yeah, way to go, Sakura!" Naruto cheered. "I always knew you were awesome, believe it!"

"We spoke about _someone_ becoming hokage, didn't we?" Kakashi taunted. "Seems Sakura's got the best chance of that. Wouldn't you say? And Kichirou. You didn't even try."

Kichirou didn't say anything.

"If this is what it comes to for the Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all."

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger and Kichirou felt a deep fury stir from the voice.

_"Stop it,"_ he ordered the entity.

_"FOOL!"_

Kichirou grimaced and fought down the rage that the voice inspired. He didn't like this feeling of hatred that whelled up inside of him. _"Stop,"_ he pleaded silently.

_"Idiot of a shinobi! He knows nothing!"_

_"Leave it alone,"_ Kichirou responded with a calm but stern thought.

The voice snorted. _"Then show him you are not the weakling he considers you to be! Prove to him that the Uchihas are still the masters of the shinobi!"_

For once Kichirou felt himself agreeing with the voice. His own anger rose as he thought of Kakashi's statement, and he tightened his grip on his kunai knife.

"There, I think they're motivated now," Kakashi said cheekily as he turned away.

Glaring at the jonin's retreating back, Kichirou ran towards one of the trees. His indignation fueled his resolve, and with scarcely an effort Kichirou focused his chakra into the soles of his feet. His feet slammed into the bark and stuck like magnets. Charging up the trunk, Kichirou ignored the astounded cries from the others below. Higher and higher he ran, the voice inside him cheering him on. As he neared the top of the tree Kichirou grabbed a branch and swung into space. He flipped several times in midair and finally slid to a halt in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked, his surprise evident. "Well, I suppose _one_ of the Uchihas still has something to brag about, after all," he commented, looking over his shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared in slack jawed astonishment at his twin. Astonishment, bewilderment, and slight animosity flitted across his face. Kichirou realized with a stab of guilt that not only had he destroyed his low profile, but he had shown up his brother in front of the entire team. Flushing in shame, Kichirou wiped his hands off and wished he were invisible.

_"Well done. At last you are beginning to show some of your true potential."_

"W-wait, how'd you do that?" Naruto asked in astonishment. He rubbed the bump on his head from his own failed attempt. "You got worse grades than everyone but me. How come this is so easy for you?"

"Yeah, Kichirou," Sakura said in confusion. "It always takes you for_ever_ to learn a chakra signature."

Kichirou rubbed his arm and stared at the ground. For once Kakashi noted his discomfort and came to the rescue.

"Why don't you three continue practicing for a while," he suggested casually. "Kichirou, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Kichirou let Kakashi lead him away, still longing to find a hole in the ground to disappear into.

"So," Kakashi commented as they left the area. "I suppose there's an explanation for your newfound talents?"

Kichirou shook his head numbly, and Kakashi sighed.

"Kichirou, class failures don't just turn around and succeed in their first attempt at chakra control. Even Sasuke can't do it, and he had the best scores in the exams." When Kichirou made no reply, Kakashi asked, "How did you do it?"

Kichirou shrugged. "I was angry," he said evasively. "I didn't realize what I was doing."

"That look on your face suggested otherwise," Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You were showing off. Protecting the clan name?"

"Don't talk to me about my clan!" Kichirou snapped as he began walking faster.

"Kichirou, this wasn't just an accident," Kakashi replied as he easily lengthened his own stride. "Why have you been concealing your chakra capabilities all these years? Iruka says you got the second worst scores in your class, and yet your control back there was amazing. These things don't just happen overnight. How long have you been hiding this?"

Kichirou sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't fool his Sensei. "I haven't really been hiding it... that much. I just don't care, that's all." That was only half true. Kichirou _did_ care to a point, which was the reason why he always tried to be the worst. To show his true capabilities would place him on the same level as Itachi, and the thought frightened him.

"All right then," Kakashi answered calmly. "Now that we have established that you do have some talent, let's try that test again. This time I don't want any of that 'weakling' nonsense. Show me what you really can do."

Kichirou realized there was no room for argument. Dragging his feet to the nearest tree, he put one foot up and began walking until he was halfway up the length of the trunk. Turning around, he casually strode down to the ground again.

Kakashi watched the entire process, his expression blank. "All right, then," he nodded. "That's all for today."

Kichirou looked up, preturbed by the statement. "That's it?"

"Obviously you've mastered your chakra control to quite an extent," the jonin replied. "I see no reason for you to spend the rest of the day practicing in this particular area. You can take the morning off."

Kichirou mulled over the statement and nodded. He was relieved that Kakashi hadn't gotten excited over the revelation of his abilities. Any other teacher might have talked endlessly about it, but Kakashi had dropped the subject as though it were a normal, everyday occurence.

"Oh, by the way," Kakashi called over his shoulder as he began hobbling back to the other genin. "You'll be starting your own training program as soon as we're finished with this mission. I expect you'll have a lot more than a few shadow clones to demonstrate for me?"

Kichirou frowned, but he knew he had no choice. "Hai," he answered quietly.

Kakashi said nothing further as he returned to the team. Kichirou tromped through the forest for several hours until the images of his eldest brother finally left his head.

**... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

** Many thanks to those who are reviewing! Your comments are the main reason these updates are coming out so fast. (Plus I'm using the outline of one of my old stories, but whatever.) Hopefully next I can get Ch. 20 of Raising a Raven finished.**


	12. Trouble With Inari

It was dark out when Kichirou finally returned. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, gave him a questioning look as she handed him a bowl of soup.

"You okay?" she asked.

Kichirou nodded, but he found that the woman's gaze reminded him painfully of his mother. Quickly he turned away.

"I haven't seen you anywhere today," Tazuna grunted. "Where've you been? Training with your friends?"

"Oh, Kichirou didn't work with us today," Sakura spoke up before Kichirou could answer. "He completed the training perfectly on his first try."

"Really?" Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were the best."

Sakura flushed a deep pink. "I, uh, I..."

"So where were you?" Tazuna turned his attention back to Kichirou.

"Walking," Kichirou answered simply as he played with his food.

"Huh. Kinda quiet, aren't ya?" Tazuna grumbled.

Just then the door opened as Sasuke and Naruto stumbled in. It appeared that both genin were still having difficulties with their training, as they glared at each other sullenly before marching to the table.

Kichirou scooted over so that Sasuke could take a seat. "What did you two do to each other?" he hissed as he took in his twin's ragged appearance.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as Tsunami brought over two bowls of stew. "He's just being stubborn, that's all."

Before Kichirou could press further, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged another glower and began devouring their supper.

Tazuna laughed as he looked around. "Hey, this is fantastic. It's been ages since we had so many guests around our table."

Kichirou wrinkled his nose in disguist as Naruto proceeded to shovel food into his face. He was even more horrified to see Sasuke wolf down his own dinner like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Both genin scarcely bothered to even chew as they scarfed down the meal.

Instantaneously Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their bowls at once and, mouths full, shouted, "I want some more!" They exchanged another competetive glare across the table.

Kichirou closed his eyes and eased his own bowl away. Those two were going to make themselves sick! He felt naseous just watching them.

Just as he had predicted, Naruto and Sasuke turned around and promptly threw up.

Sakura stood up, eyes blazing. "Don't eat so much if you're going to throw it up," she shouted.

"I...have to eat," Sasuke said, wiping his mouth.

"And I have to eat more than him," Naruto responded, gritting his teeth. "It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him."

"That's true," Kakashi nodded, "But throwing up won't help any."

Kichirou gave his brother a dark glare and shook his head in disgust. "You guys are such idiots," he muttered.

...

"Excuse me," Sakura's voice piped up as she studied a frame on the wall. "This picture is torn. Is there some reason for that?" She looked behind her. "Inari, you kept glancing at it throughout dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture and they got torn out. I mean, that's kind of strange isn't it?"

There was a pause as everyone around the room stopped talking.

"It's my husband," the bridgebuilder's daughter said quietly.

Kichirou felt a wave of empathy at her words and leaned forward slightly to listen.

"They used to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna said, looking down at the table.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked as Inari got up and ran out of the house. "Father, you can't talk like that in front of Inari, you know that!" she said angrily as she went out after her son.

An akward silence filled the room.

"Inari's so... I mean what happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"Hm," Kakashi spoke up. "Is there a story behind this?"

"He wasn't his real father," Tazuna explained in a pained voice. "He came into our family later... and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close." Tazuna paused. "In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time." His fist clenched as his voice choked with emotion. "But then..." He stopped a minute, tears running down his face.

"All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed." Tazuna's voice took on a harsh tone, "The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left feeling powerless! Hopeless! And Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, ever since IT happened."

"Tell us," Kakashi prodded gently. "What happened to Inari."

"First you need to know about the man, his father," Tazuna said. Tears began to streak down his face again. "The man who daughters the word 'courage.' He was the hero in this land."

"A hero, really?" Naruto asked, his boistrous tone subdued for once.

"You can decide that for yourself," Tazuna answered, putting his glasses back on. "He came here about three years ago..."

Kichirou listened as Tazuna described how Inari's adoptive father, Kaiza, had rescued the boy from drowning, become a part of the family, and saved the village during a flood. The story ended sadly, however, when Kaiza was beaten by Gato's men and then executed in front of the entire village. Inari had been there at his father's death.

"Since then Inari has changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will." Tazuna finished.

Kichirou swallowed the lump in his throat and traced a design on the table. So much of Tazuna's story reminded him of his own father, bringing a fresh wave of pain that had been deeply buried for years.

Naruto stood up with a determined look in his eyes, stepped forward, and fell flat on his face.

"Uh!" the blond genin grunted.

"What are you doing down there, Naruto?" Sakura asked in an excellent 'mother' imitation.

"You'd better take the day off," Kakashi said calmly. "No more training. You've used too much chakra. If you push any harder it could kill you."

Naruto pushed himself up on shaking hands. "I'm gonna prove it," he growled.

"Prove what?" Kichirou raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "You can't even get off the floor.

Naruto grimaced and rose quakily to his feet. "I'll prove - that it's true! That in this world there are real heroes!"

Kichirou's mouth twisted into a sardonic smile at Naruto's words. It was well enough for the blonde to say, but in his opinion the only people termed as 'heroes' had only been considered to be so after they had died.

...

Kichirou studied the trees as he, Sakura, and Kakashi walked along the path. He hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke since they had left earlier in the morning. Naruto had been the first to disappear, and Sasuke been furious when he found out. No doubt they were training again. Tension was still high between the genin as they fought to outdo each other, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto wished to see their rival get ahead.

"Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere," Sakura complained. "And Sasuke hasn't come back either! I wonder where they are."

"Probaby still trai - " Kichirou's words were cut off as a kunai knife buried itself into the ground in front of them.

He looked up to see Naruto slung over a branch, cackling at their surprise.

"Whoah," Sakura breathed. "Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra? That's great!"

"What do you think? High enough for you guys?" Naruto bragged. "I mean, it's a long way down, huh?"

He jumped up so he was standing on the branch. Abruptly he fumbled, slipped, and fell backwards.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Uh-oh," Kakashi muttered.

Just as Kichirou thought the genin would actually fall, Naruto swung around to stand upside down, his feet connected to the branch like iron to a magnet.

"Haha, just kidding!" Naruto grinned.

Kichirou rolled his eyes. "You idiot. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"You guys really fell for it!" Naruto continued to cackle.

"We were worried about you, Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly," Kakashi said as he watched Naruto with some concern.

As if on cue Naruto's concentration slipped and his feet disconnected from the tree branch. Kakashi and Sakura both gasped in horror as the genin began to fall.

"You just had to push it, didn't you, Show-off!" Sakura screamed.

There was a flash of dark blue and Sasuke practically flew up another tree and leapt out to grab ahold of Naruto's ankle. The raven haired Uchiha stood upside down on the branch Naruto had just vacated, perfectly poised in midair.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto," Sasuke said calmly.

"Nice job, Naruto," Kichirou called sarcastically.

"Daah!" Naruto shouted as he swung upside down by his ankle. "Sasuke!"

Sakura gave a high pitched squeal that hurt Kichirou's ears. "All right, Sasuke! You're the best!"

"If I'm still sane by the time they finish training, it will be a miracle," Kakashi groaned.

...

It was nightfall before Sasuke and Naruto finally returned. Kichirou and the others were sitting at the table when the two boys stumbled in.

"What have you been up to," Tazuna asked gruffly. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

Naruto looked up and grinned. "We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top!"

Kichirou raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded smugly in response. "Yep. Both of us."

"Good," Kakashi said. "Now we move on. Starting tommorrow you're both bodyguards for Tazuna.

"All right!" Naruto cheered as he fell backwards, dragging Sasuke with him.

"Ahhh," Sasuke started, then moaned "You are such a loser!"

The others laughed around the table and even Kichirou grinned at Naruto's antics.

..

"In a few more days," Tazuna said after they had finished eating, "The bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, but you've still got to be careful," Tsunami warned.

Tazuna sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had a chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me, even after you found out I lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage," Kakashi answered, "But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice can't survive."

"Huh?" Tsunami asked.

"That was a quote from the first hokage," Kakashi replied.

Inari was looking into the distance as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"But why?" he suddenly asked, waking Naruto.

"What'd you say?" the blond genin asked.

Inari slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time!" he shouted. "Gato's got a whole army! They'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you all say - they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

Kichirou fiddled with a chopstick at Inari's words. In a way the boy was right; the ones with power always seemed to have their way.

"Just speak for yourself," Naruto growled. "It won't be like that for me, you got that."

"Why don't you just be quiet!" Inari began to shout again. "Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! You're always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

Naruto's face twinged and Kichirou frowned.

"You've got no idea - " he started to say before he was cut off.

"Listen to yourself, whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!" Naruto accused Inari. "You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward!"

Inari cringed.

"That's enough, Naruto!" Kichirou jumped up at the genin's words. "Just leave him alone!"

How could Naruto speak to Inari so cruelly like that? He couldn't expect everyone to have his attitude towards harsh circumstances! Inari was just a child right now. Of course it would be difficult for him to move past everything that had happened!

"Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura shouted in agreement.

Naruto yelled in exasperation and left the room.

"Naruto," Sakura said more quietly.

Inari began to cry, enormous tears trickling down his face. Kichirou shot a glare at Naruto's retreating back and left the table.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To go train," Kichirou hissed.

For hours he sat on the roof of the house and watched the ocean. Naruto's words kept running through his head. Maybe his teammate was right after all. If anyone would understand Inari, it was Naruto. He'd been rejected by people since he was a young child, yet instead of hiding away he had pushed himself to be greater. He hadn't hidden away in a shell like...

Suddenly Kichirou knew why Naruto's words had stung him so badly. It wasn't just because of Inari. They were speaking about _him_.

...

**Many thanks to those who have been reviewing! I wouldn't be updating this otherwise! :D**


	13. Return of Zabuza

**Questions Answered:**

**Artemis1922: Yes, this story is going to be mostly cannon. Like in "Raising a Raven," there will be a lot of changes in the plotline, but most of it will correlate with the manga/anime.**

... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ...

"Ookay," Kakashi adressed Tsunami as they all stood on the dock the next morning. "I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual. So, he may not be able to move today at all."

"What about you, you're still recovering yourself," Tsunami pointed out.

"Why, do I look wobbly?" Kakashi teased. He laughed softly. "I'll be okay."

"Come on," the bridgemaster grunted. "Let's go."

Kichirou followed the rest of the team, his brow furrowed in thought.

"You're awfully quiet," Sasuke prodded.

Kichirou started as he was drawn from the recesses of his mind. "Just thinking," he replied. He still couldn't get Naruto's words from the night before out of his head.

"Well, don't let it distract you from the mission."

Kichirou nodded in reply and tuned his focus to what was going on around them. With any luck the bridge would be finished soon and they could return home. Hopefully nothing worse would happen before then.

..

"Hold on, what is this?" Tazuna yelled as they reached the bridge.

Kichirou skidded to a halt at the scene. The bridgebuilder's men were scattered across the bridge, unconscious.

"What happened," Tazuna cried out. "Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

Images of the massacre swept through Kichirou's head, causing a wave of dizziness to sweep through him.

As the group looked on, a mist began to roll in. Kichirou's mouth went dry at the realization.

Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kichirou!" Kakashi shouted. "Get ready!"

They formed a pentagon formation. Kunais were drawn as the genin took defensive stances. The enemy was here.

"I knew he was still alive," Kakashi said. "He just couldn't wait for round two**.**"

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura stated. "It's Zabuza, isn't it? This is his hidden mist jutsu!"

Kichirou licked his dry lips and tightened his grip on his kunai knife. "Don't worry. We can handle him," he tried to reassure the pink haired genin.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi," a familiar voice rasped. "I see you've still got those brats with you." There was a chuckle. "That one's still trembling," Zabuza's voice gloated. "Pitiful."

Kichirou's heart sank as he saw that Sasuke's hands were indeed shaking. "Please don't lose it now, Sasuke," he whispered into the wind.

Then they appeared. _Seven _Zabuza's, all with swords drawn.

Sasuke's eyes widened as one appeared in front of him, and then he smiled.

The Zabuza clone gave a start of slight astonishment at the genin's reaction.

"I'm trembling with... excitement," Sasuke said arrogantly.

Kichirou let out a breath of relief. Looking to his twin, he drew courage from Sasuke's resolve. Once again he felt reassured that victory was possible.

"Go on, Sasuke," Kakashi encouraged.

How his twin did it Kichirou didn't know, but within seconds all seven clones exploded into puddles of water. Kichirou smiled at his brother's skill. "Nice job, Sasuke," he said softly.

"Ooh, so you could see they were water clones, huh?" Zabuza's voice taunted. "The brat's improving." This time the real Zabuza stepped forward, followed by the boy who had rescued him earlier. "Looks like you've got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems," Haku answered with the serenity of a mountain view in the sunset.

"Well, well," Kakashi said calmly. "So I had it right. It was all an act."

"An act?" Kichirou questioned.

"With a cute little mask," Kakashi stated.

"Huh?" Sakura shrieked.

"Big phony," Sasuke scoffed. "Huh!"

"So that part about him trying to protect his ninja village was completely false!" Tazuna said.

"They looked pretty chummy to me," Kakashi confirmed. "I'd say they'd been pulling scams like that for a pretty long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!" Sakura accused.

"And hiding behind a mask," Kakashi continued, his derisive tone evident. "Who does he think he's fooling?"

Kichirou smiled. "Speak for yourself, Sensei."

Kakahi gave him a dirty look at the joke.

"That's it," Sasuke stated. "I'm taking him out."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke continued. "Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown."

"Sasuke," Sakura squealed. "You're so cool!"

Kichirou winced. Even on the eve of battle, Sakura still continued to speak of how much she admired her crush.

In that instant Haku struck. Running out, the kid begain spinning wildly, creating a whirlwind. Sasuke smiled and drew two kunai, holding them in front of him.

Kichirou wanted to help, but as always he held back. This was Sasuke's fight. He wouldn't get in the way.

Haku's hand shot out, but Sasuke was just as fast. Kunai grated against throwing needle as both boys tried to gain the upper advantage.

"Sakura, cover Tazuna, and stay close to me," Kakashi ordered as Sasuke and Haku fenced with the short weapons. "Kichirou, you too. Let Sasuke handle this."

Kichirou watched in awe as Sasuke and Haku spun around and fought. Both used excellent form and precision, and their swiftness was astounding.

"We want the bridgebuilder, not you," Haku said softly. "If you back down now, I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke smiled.

"You're making a mistake," the kid warned. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked warily. "What are they?"

"First," Haku pointed out, "We're surrounded by water. Second, I've blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." The kid raised a hand to his face and began creating a series of hand motions.

Kichirou frowned in concern. What kind of technique could be done with only one hand? He had never seen anything like that before.

"Secret jutsu, a thousand needles of death," Haku announced as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in concern as a the water surrounding them turned into thousands of ice needles.

Kichirou gasped and started forward, only to be held back by Kakashi.

"Leave it alone," the jonin ordered. "He can handle this."

Sasuke, for his part, appeared calm as the needles sped towards him. Abruptly he leapt into the air, allowing the needles to miss him completely. Instantly he reacted with his own attack, and Haku leapt back several paces to avoid a number of shuriken that launched out one by one.

"You're not as fast as you think," Sasuke jabbed as he appeared behind Haku. "From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." His next series of moves ended with him kicking Haku across the pavement. Haku landed at an astounded Zabuza's feet with a sickening thump.

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" Sasuke gloated. "Now what else are you wrong about?"

"Watch it Sasuke," Kichirou muttered. "He's got to have something else up his sleeve."

Sakura glanced at Kichirou in worry when she heard his words.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats," Kakashi called to Zabuza. "That's just guarenteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village," Kakashi continued. "And Sakura here is our sharpest mind."

Sakura squeaked out of nervous pride.

"And Kichirou... ," Kakashi considered. "Hm. Let's just say he's the master of hidden talents."

Kichirou closed his eyes and wished he were a thousand miles away.

"Last but not least," Kakashi continued, "Our number one, hyperactive, knuckle-head ninja... is Naruto Uzamaki."

Zabuza laughed, a cold sound that sent a shudder down Kichirou's spine.

"Hm," he grunted as he addressed the boy next to him. "Haku, if we keep going on like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on it!"

"Right," Haku asnwered. Blue chakra flared around him like indigo flames.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned, dropping into a ready position.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," Haku responded.

"The air," Kichirou heard Sasuke mutter, "It's so cold."

Standing behind Sasuke, Kichirou caught sight of the technique first. "Sasuke, look out!" he shouted as a pane of ice formed behind his twin. His warning came too late.

"Secret jutsu!" Haku said as panes of ice surrounded Sasuke. "Crystal ice mirrors!"

Kichirou watched in morbid fascination as Haku stepped into one of the mirrors. It was as though the ice absorbed him, leaving only a reflection. The reflection quickly spread to the other mirrors until the images surrounded Sasuke.

Kakashi growled and started running towards the mirrors, Kichirou on his heels.

"Stay back!" Kakashi ordered. "I'll deal with this!"

Before the Jonin could reach the mirrors, however, Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"If you enter this fight," the rogue ninja challenged, "You fight me."

His next words sent a cold wave down Kichirou's spine. "You boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

Kichirou's eyes widened as a handful of throwing needle appeared in the hand of each of the Haku reflections. They whizzed down, and the screams began.

"Sasuke!" Kichirou gave a ragged shout as the needles ripped through his brother's skin and clothing. Sasuke's kunai flew from his hand and landed blade down at Sakura's feet. He was hunched over now, trying to protect his head.

"Just try to help him, and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat!" Zabuza threatened Kakashi.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly to the bridgebuilder. "I can't stay with you. Forgive me."

"I understand," Tazuna answered. "Go now."

"No, wait - !" Kichirou started to shout.

Sakura leaped in the air and threw the kunai knife towards the ice mirrors. "Take this!"

Haku's hand shot out and grabbed it. Sasuke's hand remained outstretched, the hope dying from his eyes. He collapsed on the floor, his face and body bleeding from numerous cuts and shallow puncture wounds.

"He caught it!" Sakura cried.

Kichirou growled, the sound turning animalistic as the Voice channeled its anger into his own. "Stay back!" he ordered Sakura as he ran forward.

Just before reaching the mirrors he skidded to a halt. A shuriken flew out and hit Haku's mask, knocking him from the mirror. There was an explosion behind them, and Kichirou had a feeling he knew what had happened.

Haku stood up, a scratch across his mask. "Number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja."

"Naruto Uzamaki is here!" the blonde genin announced as the smoke cleared away. "Believe it! Hah! Now that I'm here, everything will be okay!"

Kichirou groaned as Naruto continued to shout. "You know how in the stories the hero usually show up at the last minute and then wins the day? Well that's what I'm going to do right now!"

"Would you stop yammering and do something!" Kichirou shouted in frustration.

"All right, all right!" Naruto's shouted as put his hands together. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"No!" Zabuza's voice called out as he threw a handful of shuriken towards the Uzamaki.

"Naruto, move!" Kakashi yelled.

Haku's hand suddenly shot out, several throwing needles towards Naruto. They clashed with the shuriken, stopping them before they could reach their target. Kichirou's eyes widened. Haku had saved Naruto's life? But why?

"What are you doing, are you crazy?" Sakura berated Naruto.

"This is a battle, not a talent show!" Kakashi shouted. "Don't let your oponent see your jutsu!"

"Aaah!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi continued to scold him in the background. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to rescue everybody!"

Kichirou took advantage of the conversation and continued running until he was behind the mirrors. Naruto wasn't entirely failing in his attempts to help. Without realizing it, the blonde was providing the perfect distraction for Kichirou to sneak by unnoticed.

"Haku, what are you doing?" Zabuza growled.

"Zabuza," the kid answered. "This boy... let me fight him my own way. Please."

"Bring it on," Naruto challenged.

Zabuza humphed. "So you want me to leave this to you, is that it, Haku? As usual," he continued as Haku didn't answer, "you're too soft."

"Forgive me," Haku said.

"I'm warning you," Naruto said in fury. "One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"

"Don't even think about it," Zabuza warned Kakashi as the Sensei started to move. "You know the score, Kakashi. If you go after Haku, I go after the bridgebuilder."

Kichirou saw Kakashi's eyes stray back to Tazuna, then look around more concerned like as he noticed that one of his students had disappeared. Peeking around the back of the ice mirrors, Kichirou gave a quick wave to indicate that he was all right.

"Relax, Kakashi," Zabuza said in an cold voice. "Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do, one on one."

"That mask," Naruto realized as he addressed Haku, "And that story! You were with Zabuza all along!"

Kichirou ignored the blond genin's remarks as he studied the ice structure. Sasuke caught sight of him and edged backwards.

"Some warrior accept defeat gracefully," Kichirou ducked as Haku turned to address Sasuke. "They know when they beaten. Others do not. So be it. Let us finish our battle then, to the death!"

Kichirou's eyes widened. If Haku spotted him there would be no chance to help Sasuke. He was running out of time. Sasuke had turned back to face Haku, and Kichirou jumped to his feet as he tried to find a weakness in the smooth glass

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto shouted as Haku began to enter the mirror.

"It's all right, Naruto," Haku said. "We'll have our fight next."

Abruptly Haku's reflection vanished. Sasuke looked around in confusion as he tried to spot the masked shinobi.

"I'm behind you," Haku told a shaken Sasuke as he appeared in front of Kichirou.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath and whirled around. Kichirou thrust his fist into his palm and Sasuke nodded. Before Haku could turn, Kichirou flipped his kunai knife and thrust it into the mirror. Sasuke had no weapon, but he slammed his fist into the other side. Haku twisted away from Kichirou's knife, but was unable to avoid Sasuke's blow. With a grunt the masked shinobi started to fall from the mirror, but he caught himself in time and vanished into the higher regions. He panted heavily as he looked down at the twin ninjas.

"Hey, I snuck in here to save you!"

Kichirou's jaw dropped and Sasuke whirled around as Naruto appeared in the circle of mirrors.

"Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke?" Naruto bragged, not taking note of the furious glare he was recieving.

Sasuke growled in frustration. "You are a complete loser!" he accused. "You're a shinobi! Think before you move!"

"What's your problem?" Naruto shot back. "I came in here to help you!"

"Naruto! If we're both inside here..." Sasuke growled again. "Forget it! I've had it with your stunts!"

"And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!" Naruto retaliated.

Kichirou groaned. "Naruto, what are you - "

Just then something slammed into him from behind. Kichirou shouted as a burst of pain erupted near the top of his spine. He was thrown forwards into the mirror, feeling it shatter under his weight. His head reeling, Kichirou tumbled into the enclosed section and slid into the opposite wall. Through glazed eyes he saw Zabuza's furious glare just before a new mirror replaced the broken one. Then there was a splash of water as Zabuza's clone melted into the ground.

"Kichirou!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to his twin's side.

"Kichirou! Are you okay?" Naruto echoed.

"It was foolish to attack me," Haku said calmly. "Zabuza was not pleased that he had to come to my aid. You are proving to be more troublesome than I thought."

Sasuke glared up at Haku, then turned back to Kichirou. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

Kichirou glared up at the masked shinobi and stumbled to his feet. "I'm fine," he told Sasuke as he wiped a smear of blood from a cut on his chin.

"I suppose I have no choice now but to finish all three of you," Haku said with a sigh.

"Not yet, you won't," Sasuke responded. "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!"

Kichirou's quick eye caught the symbols of the clan's fire jutsu. Quickly he followed Sasuke's example and blew a plume of flame towards the mirrors. Twin walls of fire lapped at the circle of ice, but when it was over scarcely a drop had melted. Kichirou stepped back in confusion.

"THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice," Haku replied as he drew his needles once more.

Kichirou put his arm up just in time to protect his eyes as a white glare filled his vision. Sharp bursts of pain lanced across his body as the needles flashed through the air. He could hear Sasuke and Naruto's cries match his own, and knew that his teammates hadn't been spared from the attack.

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded as the barrage died down. "Where is the needle attack coming at us from? Are they clones?"

_"Will you stop playing around and ACT YOUR AGE!" _the Voice shouted in Kichirou's mind. _"This is no time to play anonimous hero!"_

"We've got to find the real one," Naruto told the Uchiha twins. "Which one is it?"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku answered. "You will never learn the secret."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto shouted, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"No, don't!" Sasuke warned.

Kichirou watched as a host of Naruto's clones launched themselves at the mirrors. The Voice yelled at him again, and suddenly his sharingan activated of its own accord. Kichirou nearly switched it off again, then stopped as he realized that he could finally make out the slightest blur of Haku's movements.

_"NOW do you finally understand?"_

Kichirou nodded, even though he knew the Voice was only in his head.

"These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku explained as the last of Naruto's clones fell, "Allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

Naruto was panting heavily by now. "I couldn't break through," he admitted. "So what? He's not going to stop me! I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here! Cause I have a dream and nothing's gonna take it away from me! Someday I'll be respected in my village, that's my dream! To be the greatest Hokage!"

Kichirou listened in amazement to Naruto's words. He knew what Naruto was to the others. When Kichirou was younger his parents had warned him and Sasuke against dealing with the 'fox child.' After the massacre Kichirou had forgotten their words for a time, relishing the companionship of another child who had lost his parents. Sasuke was always too moody to talk to, and Naruto had proved to be a treasured friend.

As time had gone on, Kichirou had withdrawn from everyone, Naruto included. Despite everything, though, he had never fully turned his back on his teammate. He knew Naruto's struggles, his pranks, and his drives, but never before had Kichirou seen such courage from the genin. Naruto had gone through rejection and failure time and time again, and yet had become stronger despite it all.

_"Maybe you should take an example from the fox-brat, dobe!"_

Haku's soft voice cut off the sarcasm from the Voice. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's _painful_. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I'll have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart, and fulfill the shinobi way."

"You're wrong," Kichirou said in a gravely tone. Sasuke and Naruto looked to him in surprise.

"What did you say?" Haku asked.

Kichirou rose to his feet, his sharingan a pure, blood red disk in each eye. "You're wrong," he repeated. "The shinobi way is a path of honor. A life dedicated to returning justice where it has been destroyed." His voice rose to a ragged shout. "What honor is there in there in the wasted slaughter of countless people?"

Haku was silent a moment. "It is not for honor or justice that I fight. I fight for my dream, to protect the one thing closest to me. You should understand of all people. I can see it in the way you fight to defend your brother. That is the way it is with me. I do this to protect the one I care about most. His dream is my dream, and I will do what it takes to make it fulfilled. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams will collide. Do not blame me for what actions I must take to protect the one precious to me. If I have to, I will act and take your lives!"

"So be it," Kichirou muttered as he raised his arms in a defensive stance. Voice purred inside of him, releasing crackling tendrils of energy at the thrill of battle. Kichirou ignored the anger and let it flow past him. He would fight in his own way.

_"Then do so,"_ the Voice chuckled. _"I shall wait and watch your true self emerge... Itachi's brother."_ It faded into the distance, disappearing into the recesses of Kichirou's mind.

Itachi's brother. The words sent a surge of panic through Kichirou but he fought it down. He had to be strong like Sasuke and Naruto. Either they or Haku would emerge alive from this battle, and Kichirou would not allow his team to die from his weakness. As much as he wanted to hide his true abilities from the world, Kichirou knew he had no choice. He would continue Itachi's legacy, and fight with every ounce of genius he had.

Activating his sharingan fully, Kichirou let the duo tomoes twirl into his eyes. It was not fully developed, but already Haku's movements were slower. Naruto chose that moment to attack once more, and for the first time Kichirou caught sight of Haku's technique.

The masked shinobi darted from mirror to mirror, his movements so swift that even Kichirou's sharingan could had difficulty keeping up. One by one Naruto's clones burst into clouds of smoke as another deadly barrage of needles rained down. Kichirou had hesitated too long in studying Haku's jutsu, and he fell back as hundreds of needles pierced his flesh. The attack was shorter this time, and Kichirou gasped for breath as Naruto crashed onto the floor.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto demanded.

"He's jumping from mirror to mirror," Kichirou observed. "It's so fast he seems to be everywhere at the same time."

"Huh? How'd you know that?" Naruto asked as he turned to Kichirou. "Whoah! What happened to your eyes?"

Haku and Sasuke turned at Naruto's exclamation. Sasuke's eyes were wide in astonishment, and Kichirou carefully avoided looking at his brother. He didn't know whether Sasuke would be angry or not, but he feared that whatever he saw in his twin's expression might shatter his confidence completely.

"It's my kekai genkai," Kichirou told Naruto simply. "There's no time to explain right now."

"I see," Haku commented. "That does change things." He lifted a handful of needles in the air as the mirrors began to shine once more. "It looks like I'll have to kill you first."

_"Move!"_

Kichirou dashed to the side as the needles flew towards him. He had no time to plot out his own offense. Haku's movements were both swift and deadly and Kichirou could barely avoid the worst blows. Around him Naruto's clones attacked once more, giving Haku enough distraction to keep him from demolishing the youngest Uchiha. One shot got past Kichirou's guard and he felt a searing agony as three needles buried themselves deeply in his shin. He fell to the ground, gasping at the pain.

"I told you to back down," Haku lectured in his calm manner. "You gave me no choice."

Sasuke's concerned gaze was fixed on Kichirou, and the younger Uchiha nodded that he would be fine. The cuts stung, and the needles in his leg would definately hamper his movements, but he would live.

Sasuke immediately took control of the situation. "Kichirou, do what you can to distract Haku, but be careful. You'll be no help to us if you're dead. Naruto, can you do that again?"

"Huh, of course!" Naruto replied. "Nothing can stop me again, believe it!"

"Don't overdo it," Kichirou warned as he noted that Naruto appeared to be exhausted from his clone jutsu.

The mirrors lit up again as Haku prepared his next move. Kichirou rolled to his feet and got ready to dodge.

"Naruto, run for it!" Sasuke ordered. "Get out of here and attack from the outside! Hurry!"

"Uh, all right, you got it!" the blond genin answered.

"You cannot escape," Haku insisted, his concentration switching between the three genin.

Naruto kept running. "You can't keep me here!"

A blast of light threw him back, but the Naruto got up and ran again. Kichirou ignored the sharp stabbing sensation in his leg as he launched himself at the other side. This time Sasuke added a plan of his own as his fingers flashed like lightning and formulated the signs of the Uchiha fire jutsu.

Kichirou scooped up several fallen needles with his left hand and used them to block Haku's weapons. As he did so he saw one of Sasuke's fireballs streak towards Haku. The masked shinobi evaded it, this time spearing a needle into Sasuke's shoulder and throwing Naruto into the center once more. Kichirou landed lightly to the ground as the assault halted momentarily.

"I couldn't get past him," Naruto growled.

"That was good," Sasuke grunted. "Kichirou, can you and Naruto do it one more time?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto answered.

Kichirou nodded. "I'm ready."

Simutaneously all three of them charged towards opposite ends of the mirrors.

"This time you'll stay down!" Haku hissed as he threw a needle that pierced just below Sasuke's knee.

Kichirou felt something slam into his back and the sensation of fire burned through his left shoulder. Kichirou groaned as he noted that Haku must have realized he was left handed. Naturally the masked shinobi had aimed there first. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto's shouts of pain rang out as they, too, were thrown back once more.

Just then a scream of terror split the air. Kichirou's face turned white as a sheet as he remembered that Sakura had been left alone. What was Zabuza doing to her?

"Sakura... she's in trouble." Naruto struggled to get up. "I'll bust us out of here," he said in a weak voice. He smiled. "I'll fake 'em out."

"You've exhausted my patience," Haku said coldly.

Naruto began running at the ice walls, then flipped backwards and charged from another direction. Kichirou watched in intermingled fascination and horror as Haku followed the genin with ease.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke shouted a warning. He was too late, and with a cry Naruto fell backwards, another handful of needles piercing his chest.

"Naruto!" Kichirou shouted in horror.

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors... is zero," Haku said. "That is absolute."

Sasuke ran to Naruto's side. "Naruto, are you able to get up?"

The blond genin grunted.

"Try not to use any more chakra," Sasuke cautioned. "That's only going to help him now."

"I know, Sasuke, I know!" Naruto answered before he collapsed onto the ground.

Kichirou clutched his left arm as he stumbled to his feet. The needles were deeply imbedded right next to his shoulder blade. He was lucky they hadn't hit anything serious. Sucking in a sharp breath at the movement, Kichirou switched the needles from his left hand to his right. He could still block with his other arm, but it wouldn't be as easy.

"Looking for a counter attack?" Haku questioned as he watched Sasuke and Kichirou stand. "I'll save you the trouble."

Kichirou and Sasuke instinctively drew back to back as the elder twin grabbed a needle from the ground. Together they managed to block the rain of throwing needles. As soon as the last fell to the ground, Sasuke collapsed to one knee.

"Get up, loser!" he berated Naruto. "We've gotta team up!"

Naruto sat up. "I know what we have to do. Believe it, Sasuke!"

Another barrage of needles came. Kichirou blocked most of them as Sasuke took care of the rest. As he moved Sasuke neatly shoved Naruto to the side to miss another handful of the deadly weapons. Both Uchihas were both slowing down, though, as the blood loss and chakra drain began to take effect.

Abruptly Haku disappeared.

"Where did he go? How could he just vanish?" Sasuke looked around wildly. "Naruto, you'd better not pass out again! Come on, let's go! I can't keep protecting you like this!"

"Well, then don't!" Naruto answered. "I never asked for your help!" He promptly fell unconscious.

Kichirou ran to the genin's side and shook him gently, trying to wake Naruto without aggravating the genin's puncture wounds.

"You can't revive him," Haku's voice spoke. Kichirou looked up to see the masked shinobi positioned in the top mirror. "He's reached his limits." Haku chuckled softly.

Sasuke tossed a throwing needle at the kid but it was knocked aside without effort.

"You have excellent moves," Haku continued as he moved from mirror to mirror. "Your attacks are very skillful."

He threw out another handful of needles, which Sasuke and Kichirou dodged with some difficulty. "But you've reached your limits as well."

Kichirou's eyes widened as he tried to keep up with Haku's constant change in position as the masked shinobi continued to speak. "Motor functions, reflexes, judgement, your abilities are weakening slowly but surely. Now, you are finished!"

The attack was faster than lightning. In one swift movement Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dodged to the side. Kichirou had been swerving to protect the blonde genin, but he stopped short when Sasuke moved with nearly equal speed. He could only be moving that fast if...

Sharingan eyes blazed red as Sasuke put Naruto down. Kichirou drew in a sharp breath as he saw that his brother's kekai genkai had finally developed. It was still weaker than his own, with two tomoes in the left eye and only one in the right, but it was there.

Haku's gaze shifted between Sasuke and Kichirou. Suddenly he left the mirror, speeding towards Naruto.

Kichirou drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected move. Sasuke was instantly streaking to stop the attack, but fear jolted through Kichirou as he realized Haku's intent. The shinobi wasn't aiming for Naruto.

"Sasuke, no!" Kichirou shouted as he ran to intercept his brother. Not Sasuke! He couldn't lose his twin as well!

There was a roar of fury inside his mind as Kichirou leapt forward. Sasuke was swift, but Kichirou's sharingan was more developed.

Haku was even faster.


	14. The Wolf

**Sasuke may be slightly OC, but remember, he does have the added factor of a twin now. Also, this chapter will focus a little on why Sasuke is still driven to fight Itachi despite Kichirou being around.**

** ... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ..**

Sasuke didn't even know why he was trying to protect the dobe, but his first instinct when Haku moved to attack Naruto was to do something, anything, to stop him. Just as Haku's deadly needles flew towards Sasuke, someone else streaked past him and shoved him out of the way.

A weight hit Sasuke in the chest, and he fell backwards as his younger brother landed on top of him. Kichirou's face was twisted in pain, and Sasuke stared in horror at the row of spikes protruding from his neck chest.

_It was aimed for me..._

"NOOOO!" he screamed as Haku dove in for another blow.

Grabbing the shinobi's arms, he flung Haku into his own mirror, nearly shattering it on impact. The kid had dared to hurt his little brother! Sasuke had sworn to protect Kichirou, and now it had been his twin that had sacrificed himself for his brother's sake. His body shaking in fury, Sasuke started towards the unconscious Haku.

Naruto's shout kept him from killing the masked shinobi on the spot. "Sasuke, you did it, you - Kichirou!"

Sasuke's heart twisted in pain and he ran to his brother's side. Gently lifting Kichirou into his arms, he watched helplessly as his twin gasped for breath.

"Is he... is he... gone?" Kichirou panted.

"He's beaten," Sasuke insisted. "You're going to be all right!"

Kichirou's eyes were glazed in pain, and he blinked as though to focus. "Sasuke... you're crying," he said in a faint voice.

Sasuke hadn't even realized the tears were running down his face. "Just hang on, Kichirou. I told you, everything's going to be okay!" He could hear the desperation in his own words.

Kichirou lifted a shaky hand to brush aside one of the drops of liquid. "You... you never cry... Sas... never..."

"I'm fine, all right!" Sasuke snapped. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't lose his twin! "Just stay with me!"

Naruto's own eyes were filled with tears as he watched the exchange. _Kichirou..._

Kichirou coughed slightly as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Sas... don't kill 'im," he finally mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Stop talking like this, Kichirou!"

Kichirou's eyes closed a moment, then he opened them with an effort. "Don't... Tachi..." he managed. "He's all... you got left."

Sasuke's jaw clenched in anger as he realized what Kichirou was saying. "Don't ask me to do that," he hissed. "Kichirou, I need you to stay with me! I need you here!"

Kichirou didn't seem to hear him. "Okasan?" he whispered as he gazed past Sasuke's shoulder. He looked towards Sasuke one last time, his eyes filled with concern. "D-don't cry..."

Kichirou drew a shuddering breath and exhaled deeply, then fell limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke stared at his brother's still form, his mind refusing to accept what his eyes told him. Not Kichirou! Anyone but him! Memories flitted through his mind. Kichirou at age four, with his huge eyes and shy personality. Shared birthdays with cake fights and arguments over presents. Dinosaur wars between Aoi and Roary. Itachi sitting with them during one of Otosan and Okasan's fights. Kichirou being left alone while Sasuke ran off to play with Itachi. Nearly losing his brother after the clan massacre. Growing up in the academy, alone with no one but each other and the other students. Kichirou's quiet withdrawel as he looked to his twin for guidance. Sasuke had sworn to live up to those expectations.

And now he had failed. Sasuke clung to Kichirou's body, tears dripping onto his brother's still face. The face that was so much like Itachi's.

_Itachi._

Kichirou had begged him not to kill Itachi, but his request had only strengthened Sasuke's hatred.

"I'm sorry, Kichirou," he whispered. "But I can't do that. If it hadn't been for him, you wouldn't be the only thing I had left. I... I'm sorry." A choke broke off Sasuke's last words and he hugged Kichirou's body tightly. Something snapped inside him, and he felt a new resolve.

Glaring with hatred as Haku began to stand, he didn't even notice the change that began in Naruto. Haku turned to the side, his voice slightly emotional.

"Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle?"

"He was my brother, you monster!" Sasuke shouted.

Haku sunk back into a mirror. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja," he replied.

"Shut up," Naruto ordered in a low, gravely tone. Sasuke looked to the side and started as plumes of steam rose around Naruto.

"You'll pay for this," the blonde genin vowed.

Suddenly a whirl of orange chakra errupted around Naruto. Sasuke scrambled backwards, dragging Kichirou's body with him. What was this jutsu?

The flames criss-crossed each other in streaks of unmeasurable chakra. Naruto's head shot up, and Sasuke shuddered at the animalistic look in the genin's now glaring red eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto growled.

Bursts of fiery chakra shot out from the genin as he crouched in the middle of the ice prison. Trapped by the mirrors, Sasuke had no way to escape the waves of energy errupting from Naruto. A sense of horror choked him as the hatred and bloodlust of the chakra became almost tangible. Finally a great fox head formed in the middle of the chakra spiral. Sweeping its head around, the Fox hissed in anger. Sasuke and Kichirou were right in the monster's path...

Suddenly a burst of amythest energy rose from Kichirou's body. Sasuke cried out in shock and drew back, wondering what this new jutsu was. _He's already dead! Leave him alone!_

The plume of violet chakra sprang into the air as deep purple energy radiated off Kichirou's body. A roar of fury filled the area as a mountain of amythest flames began to take shape. Sasuke fell back in shock as a wolf manifested, its spirit body covering him and Kichirou. The Fox snapped at the Wolf but drew back as it was halted by... something. For some reason it couldn't leave the wall of flames surrounding Naruto.

The Wolf roared again and wrapped its multiple tails around the two Uchihas. Unble to get past the Wolf's guard, the Fox growled and directed its hatred to the object of Naruto's anger. It vanished into the air as Naruto's body contorted.

Naruto screamed in rage and ran forward, his body moving at an impossible speed. Haku attacked with all his might, but his needles were useless. They hit dead on target, then were expelled from Naruto's body in another fiery burst of energy. If he hadn't been sheltered by the spirit wolf, Sasuke knew he would be dead by now. What was this thing surrounding them?

Naruto suddenly leapt forward, shattering the mirror Haku was standing in. The masked shinobi barely escaped in time and drove a kunai down for a killing blow. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto spun through the air and landed in a crouch, his eyes blazing like a predator. As Haku moved again Naruto grabbed the shinobi's arm. The mirrors all around them began to shatter one by one as Naruto's energy tore through them. With an animalistic growl, Naruto drew his fist back and smashed it into Haku's mask, sending him crashing through several of his mirrors. The masked shinobi rolled over and over before sliding to a halt some distance away.

All around them the mirrors cracked and shattered into thousands of pieces. Sasuke instinctively raised his arms and bent over Kichirou's face, but the shards of ice melted away as they hit the wolf.

Naruto ran towards Haku, who had risen to his feet. The masked shinobi didn't even try to defend himself as Naruto's fist came speeding towards him. Abruptly Naruto stopped, the rage abated for the moment.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. "Finish this!"

"So, that guy in the woods? That was you?" Naruto asked, recognizing Haku for the first time.

"Why do you not strike?" Haku asked. "Did you not just vow to your comrad's death to kill me? Or were those just empty words?"

Naruto yelled a few times, torn between his feelings, then smashed a fist into Haku's nose.

Haku fell back to the ground. He carefully struggled to his knees. "No, that didn't do," he said. "You're still holding back. If that is all the strength you can put into it you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend."

Sasuke's anger rose. "Let me go!" he shouted to the Wolf as he rose to his feet. He would not allow anyone to speak of his brother in such a manner!

The Wolf regarded him like a cat that had just found a struggling grasshopper. It snorted and slammed one of its tails down a few feet away. Sasuke's eyes widened as concrete slabs flew everywhere. The meaning was clear enough; he wasn't going anywhere.

Haku stood again, still speaking to Naruto. "To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve, to allow his enemies to live when you could strike them down, this is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You are of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is merely existence, day after day of pain and struggle, signifying nothing."

"Yeah, well speak for yourself!" Naruto shot back.

"Are you really that blind, little one?" Haku asked. "I am speaking of myself. This day has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza."

"Zabuza? Why that guy anyway?" Naruto challenged. "To devote your life to a rotton skunk who doesn't know the meaning of the word honor! If he's really the one person who really matters to you, man, that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"

"There were once others who mattered to me," Haku said. "Long ago." He told of how once his parents had been very important to him, how the three of them had once been very happy despite how poor they were. Then, after a civil war, the kenkei genkai, blood trait inherited jutsu, was hated by all. It was in his mother's blood, though she hid it for years. Then, one day, it was discovered by Haku's father. He murdered his wife and almost killed Haku. It was Zabuza that found the child, and gave him purpose in life again. Haku became his instrument of destruction.

"I have failed you, Zabuza," Haku finished. "I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." He walked over to Naruto. "Naruto... kill me."

Naruto stood there, wavering between two decisions.

"Just do it!" Sasuke shouted, the pain raging through him over Kichirou's death.

"Strike! Kill me!" Haku pleaded. "Why do you hesistate?"

Naruto growled and stepped back several paces. "That's the most rediculous story I've ever heard! I mean, he treats you like a slave! You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?"

"For that very reason," Haku answered. "Does that... seem so strange to you?"

"Well yeah," Naruto admitted. "A little."

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living," Haku explained in a sorrowful tone. "Zabuza gave me both. But now, my usefullness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning... it's gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon, of no use to anyone. Go on, Naruto, do it! For both of our sakes! Do it. Quickly!"

Still Naruto hesitated.

"I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior," Haku taunted.

"That's not what it's about!" Naruto defended himself. "Do you really believe that's all there is to it, just fighting and killing eachother till there's only one man left standing? There's a lot more to being shinobi than that! And there are other ways of showing your strength than beating someone in battle!"

"I've had a feeling about you all along," Haku said with wonder in his voice. "From the first moment we met in the woods. We are a lot alike. I'm sure you know what I mean. I am only sorry that it is your hand that must be tainted with my unworthy blood."

"Sure about this?" Naruto questioned. "And you're positive that it's the only way?"

"Yes."

Naruto closed his eyes. "The weird thing is, if we met in another time and another place, I think that maybe we could have been friends."

Then his face darkened and he grabbed a kunai. "This is for Kichirou!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke let his gaze drop as Naruto charged forward. He wanted to be the one to give the death blow, but if neccessary he would allow his teammate to do it.

"I'm so sorry, Kichirou," he whispered. "I failed to protect you."

Suddenly there was a clanging sound as Naruto's blade was intercepted. "Sorry, Naruto, change of plan," Haku said. He created a series of hand motions. "I'm not ready to die just yet."

Sasuke gasped as the shinobi disappeared. The fog was thinning, and he could see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting ahead. Kakashi was racing towards Zabuza, a strange lightning chakra crackling in his hand. Zabuza was held back by a number of dogs, unable move to defend himself.

In a burst of chakra Haku formed his ice mirrors, appearing in front of Zabuza. It was too late for Kakashi to stop his blow, and his fist slammed through the boy's chest. Both jonin stood still a moment in shock, then Haku grabbed Kakahi's arm. Zabuza took advantage of the boy's grip and swung his sword towards Kakashi. Sasuke shouted and leapt to his feet, but still the Wolf wouldn't let him pass.

"What are you doing? Let me through already!" Sasuke yelled. He could have sworn the Wolf rolled its eyes at him as it twitched its tails in agitation.

In a flash of movement Kakashi grabbed Haku's body and leapt into the air, barely avoiding Zabuza's blade. Zabuza chuckled.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto shouted.

"No!" Kakashi rebuked. "Stay out of this, Naruto." Gently he laid Haku's body down. "This is my battle," he said in fury. "Zabuza's _mine."_

Then Sasuke heard the voice he had been dreading.

"Naruto! Over here!" Sakura shouted. "Are you and Sasuke are all right? And Kichirou, too?"

Sasuke bent his head down as hot tears pricked his eyes. "Why won't you let me _kill him_," he hissed at the Wolf as he thought of Zabuza.

The Wolf said nothing as its tails swished back and forth.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" Sakura called. "Where are the twins, anyway?"

Silence answered her, and Sasuke heard a sharp gasp. Minutes later there was the sound of footsteps running towards him. Abruptly the Wolf disappeared as it sank back into Kichirou. The amythest glow faded, leaving Sasuke alone with the body of his twin.

Sasuke didn't look up as Sakura approached. She drew in a sharp cry when she saw Kichirou. It seemed that the pink haired genin stood there for a lifetime, her breath coming in harsh gasps as she took in the situation. Finally Sakura fell to her knees and put a hand to Kichirou's cheek.

Sasuke instinctively drew his brother closer, challenging anyone who dared to take him away. His mind told him to stop acting pitiful and do something, but the appearance of Sakura and Tazuna had brought the wave of loss foremost to his mind.

"His body's cold," Sakura said softly, her voice choked with emotions held back. "This isn't just a genjutsu trick... is it, Sasuke?"

He didn't answer as he fought back the emotions that tried to resurface.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears that she tried to hold in. "Sasuke..."

"Go on, Sakura," Tazuna's gruff tone was filled with compassion. "You don't need to be brave on our accounts. Go ahead and let your feelings out. It's all right."

Sakura ran her fingers through Kichirou's hair, her grief deadening her voice. "I was the best," she said in a monotone. "Passed every test at the academy. The perfect student. Did you know there are one hundred rules of shinobi conduct?"

Sasuke turned to stare at the girl, wondering why she was bringing up such a useless subject in the light of Kichirou's death.

"I memorized every single one of them," Sakura continued, her eyes glazed in denial. "I used to love it when he tested us. Gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember, so clearly, this one exam... They asked us to explain the twenty-fifth principal. I got it right of course." Sakura laughed slightly, the sound morphing into a keening sob. "A shinobi... never shows his feelings," she choked. "No matter what the circumstances. Feelings are a weakness... that only cloud his judgement and sense of duty."

In the end it was too much with her. Sakura clung to Kichirou and burst into hysterical sobbing, her wails echoing across the bridge. Sasuke's own tears were dried at his teammate's words, and he looked up with renewed purpose.

"Stay with Kichirou," he told Sakura in a low tone as he gently laid his brother's body onto the ground.

"Where're you going?" Tazuna interrogated in a husky voice.

Sasuke's fists clenched and he continued to walk past the bridgebuilder. "To kill Zabuza," he hissed.

"Let your Sensei take care of this," Tazuna warned as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're no match for - "

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted as he shoved Tazuna's arm away. Ignoring the bridgebuilder's calls, he ran towards the others.

Up ahead Zabuza swung his sword towards Kakashi once more, only to be thrown back by a backhanded punch. Zabuza was weakening, his movements slower. Kakashi slammed his fist into the rogue shinobi's face again.

"Look at you, you're falling apart," Kakashi pointed out as a third attack from Zabuza was foiled. He grabbed the back of the rogue ninja's neck, preventing him from moving. "I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul."

"What did you say?" Zabuza rasped.

"You have no idea what real strength is," Kakashi replied. "Game over. You lose." Two kunai knives twirled in his hand before pointing towards Zabuza's back.

Sasuke felt a hand grab his arm as he ran past Naruto. "Leave it," the blonde genin said in a gravely tone. "It's too late."

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration. Every chance he had at avenging Kichirou was being taken from him. How could this be happening again? First Haku, and now Zabuza. Itachi was the only one left. Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. He _would_ take down Itachi for this.

Abruptly Zabuza's sword swept towards Kakashi's unprotected back. Kakashi redirected the course of his kunai knives, driving them into Zabuza's arm instead. Zabuza's sword spun across the bridge and smashed into the railing as Kakashi leapt back.

"Now both of your arms are useless," Kakashi said darkly. "What now? You can't even make hand signs."

Zabuza growled, but a footstep drew the attention of the group. A man with dark glasses was standing at the head of the bridge, a troup of fifty or so thugs behind him.

"Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza?" the man with dark glasses commented. "I must say I'm... disappointed."

"Gato?" Zabuza questioned. "I don't understand all this. Why are you here? And who are these _thugs_ you brought with you?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So _this_ was Gato. The man responsible for everything that had happened.

"Well you see, there's been a slight change in plans," Gato replied. "According to the _new_ plan, you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right," Gato answered. "You're too expensive. So I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these thugs I brought with me cost something. So if you could manage to slaughter a few before they take you down, I'd appreciate it."

"Well, well, Kakashi," Zabuza said calmly. "It would seem that our fight is at an end. Now that I am no longer in Gato's employment, Tazuna is safe. We have no quarrel."

"Yes, you're right," Kakashi mused.

"What do you mean 'we have no quarrel?'" Sasuke demanded. "Didn't you see what he did?"

"This is not the time nor the place to discuss it," Kakashi replied in a strained voice. "We have worse problems at hand. I need you to focus, Sasuke."

Realizing that Kakashi was right, Sasuke shoved down the hollow feeling inside of him and concentrated his attention on the upcoming threat.

Gato was taunting Haku's body, not minding the fact that the boy was already dead. He viciously kicked the boy in the chest, sending Naruto into a fit of outrage.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Naruto to prevent the blonde from attacking Gato. "Use your head!"

"Well, what about you, Zabuza!" Naruto yelled. "You gonna let him do that?"

"Be quiet!" Zabuza hissed. "What does it matter? Haku's dead."

"WHAT? You mean you can just stand there and watch him get treated like a dog? You and Haku worked together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi," Zabuza retorted. "I only used him, just like Zabuza uses me. Now it's over. His usefulness is at an end. Yes, the loss of his strength and skill means something to me. But the boy? Nothing."

Naruto glared at Zabuza's back. "If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought!"

"Okay, that's enough," Kakashi held Naruto back. "Calm down, Naruto. He's not the enemy. Not right now."

Naruto yelled and thwacked Kakashi over the head with one arm. "Shut up! As far as I'm concerned he's enemy number one!"

Sasuke watched in astonishment, taken aback by Naruto's attitude.

Naruto was heaving for breath in his state of fury. "Why you... you ungrateful... How could you forget everything he did for you? Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing in the world to him! And he meant nothing to you? Nothing at all? While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything for him?"

Naruto's voice quivered with emotion. "And if I become as strong as you... does that mean I'll become as cold hearted as you are? He threw his life away! And for what? For you and your dream!"

Sasuke looked away as his brain fogged with pain. Kichirou never had a dream. It had been killed with his clan. He had sacrificed his life to give Sasuke the chance to continue his own dream... yet asked that he abandon it and let Itachi live. How could Sasuke carry out his twin's final wish, however, if Itachi were the one to blame for Kichirou's death? If the clan hadn't been destroyed, his brother might still be alive...

"You never let him live a dream of his own," Naruto continued to speak to Zabuza through his tears, "But he didn't care! And you just tossed him aside... like he was nothing! A broken tool. Man, that's so wrong! So WRONG!"

"You talk too much," Zabuza growled, his words trembling slightly. He looked up toward heaven. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. While he was fighting you... his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow, and now, curse him, I feel it too!" Zabuza's voice grew softer. "And something else, too. I feel content that this is the way it ends."

Using his mouth alone, Zabuza tore off his mask. "Well, cat got your tongue?" he asked Naruto as the genin watched in surprise. "Are you so surprised to discover that I am human? Even shinobi are human. No matter how hard they try to ignore that simple fact, they always fail." Zabuza smiled. "Well at least I have failed."

"Boy!" he addressed Naruto. "Give me your kunai."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to object, but Naruto did as he was told. "Here."

The blade flipped towards Zabuza, who caught it between his teeth. Fiery determintion filled his eyes as he ran towards Gato. The man screamed at his thugs to finish Zabuza off, but to Sasuke's astonishment the rogue ninja proceeded to cut a path through his attackers. His arms useless, Zabuza used his body and the kunai between his teeth to destroy anyone in his path. Final words were spoken and a scream came from Gato as his bloody corpse was thrust over the edge of the bridge. Furious at the loss of their employer and frightened of the man who had taken him down, the thugs finally managed to take Zabuza down with a number of spears.

Then the crowds parted as Zabuza rose once more to his feet. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as Zabuza stumbled along despite the shafts embedded in his back. Finally he could go no further and collapsed to the ground, defeated.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Kichirou stared across the wide expanse of the prarie. It was dark here, like in all his dreams. Enough light shone down from the full moon to illuminate the endless fields. The wind swept through the long golden and brown grass, hissing and whispering in a language of its own. There was a slight rumble behind him, and Kichirou didn't have to look to know what was there._

_ "What do you want, now?" he asked._

_ The amythest Wolf continued preening itself as it ignored Kichirou's irritation. "If you have something to complain about after I just saved your pathetic excuse for an existance, you can take it up with Zabuza. I imagine he will be overjoyed to find a solution; most likely by killing the one who is bugging him in the first place."_

_ "So I did almost die," Kichirou mused._

_ The Wolf continued licking one of its long tails. "Not quite. On your own you might have survived long enough to kill yourself in the next battle. It was that kyuubi that might have destroyed you."_

_ Kichirou looked over his shoulder in confusion. "The nine-tailed fox?"_

_ "Yes, that insignificant excuse for a jinchuriki," the Wolf snorted and turned around._

_ Kichirou grinned. "Jealous?" he teased as the Wolf's ears flattened._

_ One tail lashed out and clipped Kichirou over the shoulders, causing him to roll down the small slope. "I would not be so impertinant if I were you," the Wolf twitched. "That stupid orange imbicele of an animal is no more powerful than I am, and you would do well to remember it."_

_ "Obviously you don't like him," Kichirou replied with a shrug as he sat at the base of the hill. Having held conversations with the Wolf for four years, he held little fear for the great creature. He knew to an extent how far he could go before the Wolf __**really **__lost its temper._

_ "Obviously it in't even a question!" the Wolf sniffed derisively. "Now you know why I detest that child."_

_ Kichirou frowned as moved to sit closer to the Wolf. "You mean Naruto, don't you? He has the Kyuubi inside of him - is that what you mean?"_

_ The Wolf swished its tails and ducked his head in barely surpressed fury. _

_ Kichirou thought over the piece of information. So the nine-tailed wolf and fox were at odds with each other. Strange, he had never sensed the Wolf's aversion to Naruto before._

_ "That is because you never LISTEN!"_

_ Kichirou winced. Even now he still tended to forget that the Wolf could sense his thoughts. _

_ "If you would just sit still and stop ignoring me for once you might actually start to realize your true potential!" the Wolf started again. _

_ Kichirou sighed. This was an old conversation._

_ "Of all the stupid things you could have done, that was the most..."_

_ "Wolf," Kichirou sighed. "Knock it off."_

_ The Wolf's eyes widened. "How DARE you order me like that! You are only a pathetic human! You cannot - "_

_ "And you __**cannot**__ seem to survive without me," Kichirou responded. "Why else would you save my life?"_

_ The Wolf growled. "Because you are the only Uchiha left with a bit of __**sense**__ in his head - and I begin to doubt that now!"_

_ "Then why not leave?"_

_ The Wolf fidgetted nervously. "It is a little difficult to move around without a host," it muttered in agitation. "Too many stupid Kages trying to use their blasted seals."_

_ "So you do need me," Kichirou smirked._

_ That was a little too far, apparently, as a tail lashed out and slammed into Kichirou's head. He went rolling down the slope for the second time, and berated himself for trying the Wolf's temper. It was never a good idea to make a spirit animal angry, whether or not it really existed._

_ "And that is another thing I wish to discuss with you!" the Wolf snapped. "Enough of all this 'the Voice' business. I get tired of being reffered to as a nonexistant entity. After all this time you should know that I'm not a part of your imagination."_

_ Kichirou flushed slightly. "All right," he shrugged. "What do you want me to call you."_

_ "Wolf will be fine, you insolent brat," the Wolf stuck his snout in the air. "And be careful from now on you decide what to call me. The last Uchiha who termed me as a 'Great Sheep-Brained Jinchuriki Thingie" found himself on the wrong end of a kunai five seconds into battle."_

_ Kichirou swung to face Wolf. "Wouldn't that have killed you?"_

_ Wolf snorted. "Free spirits do not die with their hosts. It is the seals that send us into oblivion when the human dies."_

_ "But why use hosts at all? Why not do things without people?"_

_ Wolf sighed in exhasperation. "Were you not listening to anything I said? How do you expect us to run around freely when there is an insane Kage hiding around every bush and cliff face? Hosts are much easier to work with - if you can get them to cooperate, that is."_

_ Kichirou folded his arms and gave Wolf a level stare. "Well, why should they? You're invading them against their will, after all."_

_ Wolf shrugged. "Yes, they do tend to put up a fuss at the beginning. Of course, after they realize the power we have to offer, they often go quite willingly with our intentions. It is an... exchange on both sides, you might say."_

_ "What if they refuse despite the promises of power?" Kichirou hinted._

_ Wolf glanced over its shoulder with a serious expression. "It does not matter in your case, brat. You are stuck with me if you like it or not. Your father made sure of that."_

_ Kichirou started. "Fugaku? What do you mean?"_

_ Wolf sniffed the air, then flicked its tails towards Kichirou. "Figure it out on your own, brat. It looks like your presence is required. Better leave before your female friend goes into hysterics."_

_ "No, wait! What did you - " Kichirou's sentence was cut off as three crackling wreaths of energy threw him into nothingness. He spiralled into darkness and felt himself being slammed back into the present. _

...

The first sound Kichirou heard was crying.

"Sakura?" he wheezed.

Sakura gasped and sat up. "Kichirou?" Tears were trickling down her face, but her emerald eyes lit up when she saw him. "Tazuna, he's alive!"

Kichirou started to say something, but was cut off as Sakura grabbed him around the neck and clung to him for dear life.

"Uh, Sakura! Can't breath!" Kichirou hissed through gritted teeth. Sakura relinquished her hold, still crying in happiness.

Kichirou rubbed his face as he tried to remember what had happened. Sasuke's face flashed through his mind and he quickly sat up.

Sakura instantly objected. "No! No, what are you doing? You shouldn't move!"

Kichirou ignored her. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's fine," Sakura reassured him. "Naruto, too."

"Where's that kid with the mask?" Kichirou asked as he clutched his left shoulder.

"He... he's dead," Sakura replied.

Kichirou looked up in astonishment. "Dead? How?"

Sakura shook her head. "Uh, I came in late. I'm not sure what happened. Naruto's protecting Zabuza. I... I was so afraid you were dead, Kichirou."

Kichirou didn't reply as he felt along the side of his neck. Two spikes met his touch, and he realized that Wolf wasn't entirely to blame for his survival. Haku had never truly intended to kill him.

_"Don't bet on it, twit."_

"Naruto, Sasuke! Over here!" Sakura called out joyfully. "Look, it's Kichirou! He's all right! He's all right!"

Kichirou smiled crookedly as he caught sight of his brother. Sasuke was staring at him in disbelief, shock written across his features. The next thing Kichirou knew he was being crushed in a bear hug as Sasuke appeared at his side.

"Don't you e_ver_ do that again!" Sasuke lectured. Kichirou could sense the fear in Sasuke's voice, and wondered what his twin had been through during Kichirou's 'death state.'

"HEY!" a voice shouted from across the bridge. Sasuke and Kichirou turned to see the host of thugs still congregated at the other end.

"Yoo-hoo," one thug continued to thump his cane. "Don't go gettin' too comfortable."

"This party ain't over yet," another thug added. "Who's gonna pay us now that Gato's gone?"

"No way we're gonna leave here empty handed," the first thug agreed. "So we'll just have to hit that village and see what _they _have for us!"

The others cheered at his response.

"Not good," Sasuke grunted as he rose to his feet.

Kichirou bit his lip. _"Wolf...? Could you - "_

_ "Don't be stupid, I only make appearences once a millenium."_

Kichirou glared at the cement. Some help this 'free spirit' had turned out to be.

The thugs began to rush forward. Without warning an arrow whistled through the air and struck the ground in front of them. The group slid to a halt in the face of the new enemy.

"There's one little thing you're forgetting about!" a man shouted from behind them.

Kichirou and the others turned to see the villagers assembled together, wielding farm tools and any other implement that could be used as weapons. Leading the group was young Inari and his mother.

"Before you take one step towards our village, you'll have to go through all of us!" the man continued to warn. A shout of agreement rang through the villagers at his words.

"Inari!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

Inari laughed. "Hero's usually show up at the last minute, you know."

Kichirou smiled. The kid was so right.

"They've all come," Tazuna said in a voice choked with emotion. "The whole village!"

The thugs began to look slightly intimidated by this new threat. Naruto grinned smugly and set up his own small host of shadow clones, scaring the thugs even further. The worst was yet to come, however, as at a line of least twenty Kakashis appeared.

Kichirou's jaw dropped at the host of Kakashis. In that moment every single one chanted together, "Okay, still want to fight?"

"I don't think I ever want to be on your Sensei's bad side," Tazuna muttered.

Apparently the thugs didn't either, as they scrambled for their boat so fast that many of them fell into the water.

"Victory!" Inari shouted. Soon the others were taking up his chant. Kichirou smiled, then grimaced and tried to stand.

"You sure you can walk?" Sasuke asked as he helped Kichirou to his feet. Kichirou looked past him, not catching his words. Abruptly the villagers' cheers died down as they saw Kakashi carrying Zabuza over to Haku's body. A light snow began to fall; an impossible feat for the season. Kichirou pulled away from the others and lurched towards Kakashi as fast as his limp would allow.

Zabuza's eyes were open, glazed in pain that could only have come from a deep wound to the soul. "Thank you... Kakashi," he whispered as the Jonin set him beside Haku's body. Zabuza's face was finally peaceful as he turned to his dead companion.

Kichirou swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat and bent his head in respect. So it was true; the weak did win over the strong sometimes. He wished with all his heart, though, that it did not have to end like this.

"You were always by my side," Zabuza whispered painfully to Haku as his voice weakened. "The least I can do is be beside you... at the end."

The tears began to trickle down Kichirou's face and he let them fall. It didn't matter that Zabuza had been a criminal. It wasn't right for there to be no one to mourn his passing. Kichirou felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder he began to sob. It seemed so wrong that every Shinobi battle had to end in death. No more time, no last minute chance for redemption. Why did it have to be this way?

It was then when Wolf spoke gently for the first time.

_"This is why I chose __**you**__."_


	15. Choice or Destiny?

The sun was setting in the distance as Team 7 stood around the two crosses marking the graves of Zabuza and Haku.

"Is that really it, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked harshly as she knelt in front of one of the crosses. "Is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hand of destiny," Kakashi replied. "No point in wondering whether it's right or wrong. It just is."

"Why can't destiny be changed?" Kichirou asked softly as he watched the sun rays glint off Zabuza's sword. "Is it always set in stone?"

"It depends," Kakashi shrugged. "Some people think they can change the outcome of fate, others believe that destiny is what will decide their future."

"Well if you ask me, if destiny is all that being a ninja is about, something's out of wack!" Naruto responded. His face was troubled. "Is this why we go through all this training? Just to end up just like them?"

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke agreed.

The same question ran through Kichirou's mind. If Kakashi was right about fate, then who was to say that he _wouldn't _end up like Itachi? The thought frightened him.

_"Ptth! Stop acting so pathetic and get a grip, twerp!"_

Kichirou ignored Wolf and waited for Kakashi's reply.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "Well... it's a question without an answer. And that is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives. Like Zabuza... and the kid."

Naruto was silent for a moment before announcing, "Okay, I've come to a decision. From now on I'm finding my own ninja way! A way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!"

Kakashi started slightly, then chuckled at the statement.

_"And you, kid? What is your path? To hide away once more and let others fight your battles?"_ The rebuke in Wolf's voice couldn't be mistaken.

Kichirou didn't reply for a minute, then he smiled. _"I think I know a little better now."_

_ "Oh? So it's to be the path of Naruto for you, is it?"_

Kichirou felt a strange stubborness curdle inside of him. _"No, I'm not like that."_ He raised his head to the painted sky and stared into the horizon. _"I'm an Uchiha. A genius like my brother. So be it."_

Kichirou's eyes flashed with a ruby glow and he smirked in satisfaction. _"I will follow the ninja path... and fight against it every step of the way."_

Wolf purred inside of him. _"As I would expect. It is the sheer will of the Uchiha clan running through your veins. Perhaps you will turn out to be a great shinobi after all." _

... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. .. .. ... ...

"We could never have finished the bridge without you," Tazuna told the squad later as they prepared to leave several days later. "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you."

"Do be careful," Tsunami warned.

"Thank you, for everything," Kakashi said.

"Now, now," Naruto piped up, addressing Inari. "Don't get all choked up! We'll come back and visit real soon!"

Inari's chin trembled. "You swear you will?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"Of course," Naruto said, equally choked up. "You know, Inari, it's okay to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it!" He sounded ready to burst into tears of his own at any moment.

"Who says I'm gonna cry?" Inari shot back, letting his dignity overrule his emotions. "Anyways, if there's nothing wrong with it, then why don't you go on and cry?"

"Ah, you first," Naruto said, barely holding his cool. The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto sobbed, "Forget it!" He turned around and began crying his eyes out. Inari joined immediately afterwards.

Kichirou rolled his eyes, grateful when the team finally left the emotional scene.

"We'll call it... The Great Naruto Bridge," Tazuna said faintly behind them as they walked away.

Kichirou blanched. "The Great _Naruto_ Bridge?" he teased. "They should have just named a ramen shop after you."

Naruto laughed. "Speaking of which, as soon as we get back, I'm gonna let Iruka Sensei fix me up a whole bunch of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished! Oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about my adventures!"

"Hey," Sakura called out.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Not you, Naruto," Sakura responded as she pushed him out of the way. "Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go out and do something together?"

"I don't think so, thanks," Sasuke said, impeccably polite as usual.

"Oh, okay," Sakura said with disapointment.

"Sakura, I'd do something with you if you want," Naruto suggested hopefully.

"What!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar. "Hey, that was a private conversation!" she proceeded to throw the blond off the bridge.

Kichirou grimaced. Ten minutes after the mission and already Sakura and Naruto were arguing.

... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ...

The morning was still as Kichirou, Sasuke, and Sakura waited on the bridge. Kakashi was late again, and Naruto had yet to show up.

"Hey good morning, Sakura! What's up? Hi, Kichirou," Naruto called as he appeared at the edge of the bridge.

Kichirou raised a hand in greeting. Naruto turned around and caught sight of Sasuke. Immediately the two boys exchanged a glare. Turning their noses, up, they proceeded to ignore each other.

Kichirou sighed. Ever since the Land of Waves the boys had been at odds with each other - more than usual, that is. Most of the time he ignored it, but sometimes the competition chaffed his nerves. It didn't help that Kakashi was later than usual.

Kichirou heaved another breath of impatience and wandered away from the bridge. Despite everything that had happened during the Land of Waves mission, he still didn't like to display his techniques. Kakashi had begun training Kichirou seperately from the team, both for this reason and because Kichirou's skills far outranked those of his teammates. The younger twin would never have advanced as far by practicing the usual 'drills' with the others, but under Wolf's lectures and Kakashi's tutiledge, Kichirou was finally beginning to realize his true capabilities.

Once Kichirou knew he was safely out of the team's sight, he drew a number of circles on the surrounding trees. After the last mission he had persuaded one of Konohagakur's Tracker ninjas to teach him the different pressure points of the human body. He wasn't sure if his tree chart was entirely accurate, but it would do for the time being.

Pulling out a handful of needles from the pouch at his side, Kichirou began aiming them two at a time at the different circles. He knew that his speed was dwarfed by Haku's skill in the area, but already his accuracy was improving. Throwing needles were a different weapon altogether from kunai knives, but Kichirou knew he could master it. He was a genius after all.

It was late in the morning before the stillness was shattered by a loud "WHAAAT?" Kichirou removed his throwing needles from the trees around him and returned to the bridge. It appeared that Kakashi had arrived.

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission, Sensei!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he ran up to the Jonin. "And hey, no more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay? I want a chance to prove myself! I mean a real mission where I can show what I'm made of! Aaaau I gotta break out and burn it up! See?"

Kichirou raised an eyebrow. Naruto seriously looked like he was ready to burst into flames at any moment.

"Uh, right," Kakashi said, backing away from the over reactive genin. "I get it, that's great, Naruto. Now, take it easy, would you?"

"Oh, there you are, Kichirou," Sakura commented as she noticed the Uchiha approach. "Where were you?"

"Just training in the forest," Kichirou shrugged. "Took you long enough," he told Kakashi.

Naruto turned around and focused his fiery glare on Sasuke. "BELIEVE IT!" he shouted after a few moments, leaving Kichirou to wonder what he had missed.

Kakashi sighed. "Let us know when you're done fantasizing, Naruto, so we can start the mission? All right?"

"Right!" Naruto answered.

"Could you _not _be so annoying, Naruto," Sakura complained. "Just for _once_?"

...

Naruto's fantasies of having a "real mission" were quickly extinquished in a lady's flower garden. Kichirou sighed and wrestled with another weed. At least the situation was humorous. Naruto, as usual, decided to turn a simple daily task into yet another competition with Sasuke. The genin, in his attempt to beat the older Uchiha twin, somehow managed to uproot the entire garden. The screams that echoed through the area when the older lady who owned the garden showed up were enough to make a jonin shudder.

"Nice job," Kichirou rolled his eyes as he tossed Naruto an ice pack.

Mission two consisted of the four genin emptying a local stream of trash. As usual, Kakashi lounged under a tree with his book. Once again Naruto met disaster as he slipped and fell with a splash into the icy water. He nearly fell off the waterfall to his death, but to the genin's fury Sasuke appeared at the last moment to save his life.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke stated, while Naruto growled from where he was hanging by Sasuke's grip on his shoe.

Mission three was the worst of all. Kichirou _hated_ dogs.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Kakashi smirked as he handed Kichirou the leash of a mottled brown dog half the size of the Uchiha.

Kichirou shot Kakashi a glare and tried to ignore the snapping mutt. Apparently dogs felt as much distaste for him as he did they.

Naturally Naruto created a scene of disaster. He chose the biggest dog, once again hoping to outdo Sasuke. The enormous bulldog pulled him into a minefield, then emerged again completely unharmed. A smoking Naruto was dragged out behind it.

"Look at you, you're hopeless, Naruto!" Sakura berated as she and Sasuke helped Naruto back to the village.

"Maybe you should try something a little less complicated next time," Kichirou suggested.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "You really are just one big problem."

Naruto pulled free of the two, shoving Sakura aside. "SASUKE!"

Sakura's arm suddenly shot out in front of the blond genin, stopping his charge. "If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself!" she threatened.

Kakashi sighed. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?"

"That's right," Naruto shouted, waving his fist at Sasuke's retreating figure. "Our teamwork's all messed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than anyone else?"

"Not everyone," Sasuke said calmly. "Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact."

Kichirou growled. "Wasn't it the other way around back in the Land of Waves?"

Sasuke swung around. "Stay out of this, Kichirou. He turned to Naruto. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

Kichirou sighed in exhasperation as the boys stared each other down. Overhead, a hawk soared through the open sky.

"All right, guys," Kakashi said, his eyes on the bird. "Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever," Sasuke said in a bored tone. "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Sakura shouted happily. "Sasuke, uh, I'll go with you!" She ran after the Uchiha, leaving a dejected Naruto in the background.

"So, why don't we, I mean..." Sakura stammered, "Y'know, let's do something more personal! I mean to improve our teamwork and all."

"I swear you're just as bad as Naruto," Sasuke accused.

Sakura looked like a ten-ton weight had been dropped on her.

"Instead of flirting," Sasuke drove the knife deeper, "Why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger. Let's face it. You're actually _worse _than Naruto."

Kichirou's jaw dropped at Sasuke's harsh words. Sakura looked ready to cry, and Kichirou felt a burst of indignation.

"You're no help either, Sasuke!" he spat. "Why don't you try encouraging your teammates for once instead of emphasizing on all their mistakes!"

Sasuke swung around in astonishment. "What did you say?"

Before now Kichirou had never spoken against his twin in his life, but he held his ground. "I said, why don't you start _helping_ the team instead of boasting about how good you are compared to them. Stop thinking of yourself and consider participating for once in your life!"

Sasuke glowered at his twin. "You're the one to talk." Without another word he walked away.

Kichirou felt a ripple of shock and hurt. Sasuke's words cut him to the core, but he realized he had deserved them. What had he been thinking? Kichirou had never sided against Sasuke before. When had things changed?

When had _he_ changed?

"K-Kichirou," Sakura stammered, "Um, it was really nice of you to stand up for me and all, but... why did you do that? You've never... well... never shouted at _anybody_ before."

Kichirou stuck his hands deep in his pockets and started to turn away. "It wasn't right, what Sasuke said," he finally said quietly.

"Huh?"

Kichirou spoke slowly, letting his thoughts formulate. "What he told you. It's not like that, Sakura. You're as much an asset to the team as anyone. Just in a different way. Not everyone has to be skilled physically to be useful."

Sakura still looked doubtful, but she smiled slightly. "Thanks, Kichirou. I just wish that Sasuke felt that way, too."

Kichirou made no reply, falling back into his usual silence as he walked alongside Sakura. He doubted that anything he could say would change Sasuke's mind about his teammates. Sasuke had always been a little colder towards everyone since the clan massacre. It was his nature. Kichirou knew that the team couldn't ask for a more loyal genin than his brother, but when it came to tact and friendship, Sasuke still had a lot to learn.

Kichirou didn't realize how abruptly everything would change by the day was over. Already a series of events were being set in motion that would test the true character of every member on the team.

**... .. .. ... .. .. . .. .. .. ...**

** Ugh, this was a hard chapter to write. It's very difficult to work around the old plotline but make things original enough to suit the extra character.**

** Kichirou's character is also a touchy thing. He is a little more out of his shell now that the Land of Waves is over, but he still has a very shy and unsure personality. I'm trying to balance both so that I don't move too far ahead of my story description.**

**Review!**


	16. The Sand Genin

Kichirou learned all too soon why guys have a difficult time listening to enraged, insulted females. Sakura had already given him an earful, nearly going so far as to blame him for everything that his twin had said. Kichirou did his best to listen, not even bothering to get a word in edgewise. It would hardly have been neccessary. Sakura seemed only to need another person to dump her troubles on. All she appeared to desire was a chance to talk about her problems, not a solution. Needless to say, Kichirou's head was aching by the time they ran into Naruto.

"Come on, you promised you'd play ninja with us today!" Kichirou raised an eyebrow at the trio of children pestering the Uzamaki. _This is unexpected_.

"Uh, did I say that?" Naruto asked queesily, obviously reluctant to have anything to do with the younger team.

"Ugh, a ninja _playing _ninja?" Sakura growled as she stalked forward. Apparently Kichirou hadn't been enough of a distraction for her to completely let out her rage, and now she saw, what was in her mind, a more distasteful target. "That is _so_ twisted."

Kichirou took a step backwards at the glower plastered on Sakura's face. Hastily he attempted to make eye contact with one of the younger children, drawing a finger against his throat in warning. Things would end in nothing less than bloodshed if Sakura was given half the chance.

"Dah! Hey, Sakura!" Naruto flustered, rubbing the back of his head. His face reddened as Sakura continued staring at him, and he began laughing in sheer apprehension.

"Hey boss, who's that girl anyway?" one of the younger boys named Konohamaru piped up. "Ah, I get it," the kid turned smugly to Naruto, "You're a smooth operator, boss. Come on, I know that she's your girlfriend!"

Kichirou covered his eyes and turned away. "This does not end well..." he muttered.

Naruto had to make things worse. "Heh, you can't tell she's really crazy about me, huh?"

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura screeched, her fist lashing out in retaliation. Naruto flew across the street, to the horror of his cheeky follower.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" Konohamaru shook his fist in Sakura's direction. "You're a witch, and you're ugly, too!"

Kichirou grimaced and eased out of the Haruno's attack range. "Sakura... don't kill him_ too _badly, all right?"

Sakura casually cracked her knuckles, pure malice emenating from every pore in her body. Konamaru gulped, and moments later found himself crashing into the wall alongside Naruto.

"Feel better?" Kichirou questioned tentatively, loathe to join the battered ninjas lining the fence.

"Quite," Sakura assured with a smug grin.

_"I think I like that one," _Wolf purred. _"She __**does **__have a bit of spunk. You really should consider hanging out with the Haruno clan more often."_

_ "Thanks, but I'd rather keep my head intact,"_ Kichirou retorted, wincing at the double lumps rising from Naruto and Konohamaru's skulls.

Sakura humphed and strode away in triumph. The stillness only lasted so long before Konohamaru yowled, "I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead was?"

This time it only seemed decent that Kichirou interfere before Sakura was put on trial for murder. As the Haruno charged towards the guilty party Kichirou activated his sharingan, hoping to halt the calamity before it ended in a trip to the emergency room. Fear and adrenaline were on Naruto's side, and he and the younger team managed to keep enough of a distance to prevent their immediate decimation. Without warning, however, Konohamaru plowed straight into yet another dilemma.

Kichirou skidded to a halt as the kid slammed into the legs of a dark clad shinobi. The older ninja glared down at Konohamaru, a blond girl taking a similar stance close by. Kichirou's eyes darted around the courtyard as he sensed the growing tension. Whoever these ninjas were, they were not from Konoha. He didn't know if they were spoiling for a fight or not, but their motives were clearly against Konohamaru. Silently Kichirou drew a kunai from the pouch at his right side and slid into a ready position.

"Do you need something?" the dark clad ninja questioned in an agitated tone. Without warning he grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and lifted him choking and kicking into the air. "So, does this hurt?" he asked after a moment of gloating.

"Hey, put him down!" Kichirou shouted as he raised the kunai over his shoulder.

The ninja glanced lazily towards him. "Did you say just give me an order, kid?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, Kankuro," the blond girl spoke up. "Put him down, or you know we'll pay for it later."

"H-hey, I'm sorry," Sakura stammered, "It was all my fault."

"You'd better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto shouted as Kankuro dallied.

Kankuro sneered and tightened his grip. "We've got time. Let's mess with these punks."

"Enough of this," Kichirou muttered as he swept out a second kunai with his left hand and launched it towards the bully. Kankuro flinched slightly as the knife shredded Konohamaru's scarf, depositing the kid ungracefully to the ground.

"I said, Put. Him. Down," Kichirou said forcefully.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed. "What's this, a weakling who thinks he's a shinobi? You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Kankuro, leave him!" the blond girl spoke up. "We've wasted enough time already!"

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet," Naruto ran in front of Kichirou. "Who do you think you are anyways, picking on a helpless kid like that?"

Kankuro sighed. "You're annoying," he drawled. "You know what happens when whimps start shooting off their mouths? I just wanna break them in half."

The look on his face hinted that he was telling no lie. Kichirou glanced towards Konohamaru, who was quivering from his position on the ground. _What are you doing, you should be running by now!_

The blond girl turned away in exhasperation. "_Fine._ I'm not involved in this, all right?"

Kankuro leered at Konohamaru. "First, I'll take care of this little runt. Then you two will have your turn."

Kankuro's hand lashed downs towards Konohamaru. In one swift movement Kichirou flipped a handful of senbons from his pouch and tossed them towards the descending arm. Kankuro drew back from the glittering needles, only to hiss and pull his hand away as a stone struck his wrist. Glancing up into the trees, Kichirou felt a wave of relief as he saw his brother slouched on one of the branches.

"You're a long way from home," Sasuke tossed another stone in his hand, "And you're out of your league."

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed behind them.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted as he ran towards his hero, laying the glory solely on the Uzamaki.

"Oh, great, another whimp to get on my nerves," Kankuro sulked.

Sasuke's only reply was to crush the stone between his fingers. "Get lost," he threatened as the dust sifted from his hand. Down below, the girls cried out in amazement and Konohamaru began berating Naruto for his lack of skill.

"Aw, what do you mean," Naruto lied, "I could've taken that guy out in two seconds flat!"

"What took you so long?" Kichirou accused his brother as he strode to the base of the tree.

"You seemed to be taking care of things rather well," Sasuke replied indifferently.

Kankuro abruptly shoved Kichirou to the ground and he adressed Sasuke. "Hey punk, get down here!"

_"What are you doing?"_ Wolf lectured as Kichirou brushed himself off and backed away, _"Do not tell me you are going to allow him to push you around without a word!"_

_ "This isn't my fight,"_ Kichirou shook his head and stepped aside.

_"Scaredy-cat!"_

"You're the pesky little kind of twerp I hate the most." Kankuro pulled the tie on the strange bundle at his back, disgusted by Sasuke's lack of reply. "The kind that's all attitude and nothing to back it up!"

"What?" the blond girl exclaimed, "Are you going to use the crow for _this_?"

Kankuro continued to glower as he placed a hand on the mummified object.

"Kankuro."

Kichirou's gaze shot to the treeline as the soft, slightly raspy voice spoke up.

"Back off."

A third shinobi, barely older than Naruto, appeared on a tree limb a short ways from Sasuke. Kichirou started. There had been no movement to announce the ninja's approach.

"You're an embarrasement to our village."

"Uh, ah, hey, Gaara," Kankuro stuttered, oddly nervous in the presence of this new shinobi. His female companion appeared equally anxious, leading Kichirou to wonder what threat the newcomer might be.

A burst of sand errupted around the red haired shinobi as he vanished from the tree limb, only to appear once more alongside his companions. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

"A-all right, sure," Kankuro's eyes darted towards his blond teammate. "I get it."

_"Wolf?"_ Kichirou noticed the entity had withdrawn, almost as though his yearning for a challenge had been dampened in view of the recent event.

_"Leave this one alone,"_ Wolf advised after a moment of hesitation. _"You are not strong enough yet."_

Kichirou's brow furrowed. Who _was_ this shinobi?

"Hold it!" Sakura darted forward. "Hey!"

"What?" the blond girl halted, clearly annoyed.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand. Of course, the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire are allies, but no shinobi can enter another village without permission! So state your purpose, and it'd better be good!"

"Really," the blond drawled, "Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You guys don't have any idea what's going on, do you?" She proffered a stamped card. "We _have _permission.

"Of course, you are correct," she smirked, "We are Sand genin from the Land of the Wind. We're here for the chunin exams. Get the picture?"

"The chunin exams?" Naruto drew a blank. "Well I've never heard of any chunin exams, believe it."

"Oh, I believe it all right," the blond girl chortled, "That you're totally clueless."

"Hey boss," Konohamaru filled in, "That's the test that every genin's gotta take in order to graduate to a chunin."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Naruto exclaimed. "I am so there!"

"Huh!" Gaara snorted and turned away.

"Hey!" Sasuke called as he dropped lithely from the tree branch, "You! Identify yourself!"

"Sasuke, this might be a bad idea," Kichirou warned softly. He didn't like the prickling feeling at the base of his scalp. Something was very wrong.

"Who? You mean me?" the blond girl primly faced the older twin.

"No, I mean him," Sasuke dismissed any hopes that the girl might have flattered herself with. "The guy with the gourd on his back."

The red haired shinobi slowly turned. "My name is Gaara, of the Desert. I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Kichirou could sense a change in the atmosphere. It was almost as if the pride of the entire clan had been stored in his brother's words. The tension was shattered as Naruto called out,

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

"I couldn't care less," Gaara replied dismissively. He turned his back to the group, and with scarcely a sound the three Sand shinobi launched themselves into the treelines.

A shiver ran down Kichirou's spine as Konohamaru and Naruto began arguing once more. Glancing around, he could see no cause for alarm. A leaf whispered above him, just as a branch released from an unseen pressure. Kichirou frowned. Someone had been watching them.

. . .. . . .. . .. . .. .

**This is a shorter chapter to fill in an episode I missed in the original chapter 16. The next chapter is almost finished, and it's much longer. :)**


	17. Conflicts Before the Exams

**I really hated the last chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. (The last was just a filler, and fillers = evil.) Review please!**

** . .. . .. . . . .. . . **

The morning stillness was shattered early as Sakura began screaming about Kakashi being late again. Kichirou rolled his eyes at the sound and continued aiming his senbons towards the various marks set in the trees. One by one, the throwing needles hit their targets dead center. Kichirou shifted position slightly, pleased with the results.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? It's always the same! He sets the time then we have to wait HOURS for him!" Sakura's ranting was so loud Kichirou could hear every word from the little copse of trees where he was practicing.

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed.

"What about my feelings," Sakura continued. "I rushed here so fast I didn't have time to blow dry my hair!"

Kichirou shook his head. Girls.

"And I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto one-upped.

_"Phtt! Foxes!"_

Kichirou smirked. _"You're the one with the attitude."_

_"That will be enough out of you, twit!"_

It was then that Kakashi decided to make his appearance. "Hey," his cheerful voice called faintly. "Good morning, everyone. Sorry I'm late. 'Fraid I got lost in the path of life."

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as one.

Kichirou gathered his throwing needles and meandered back to the bridge. "Isn't that what happened yesterday?"

Kakashi ingored the comment and leapt down from the bridge railing. "I know this is a bit sudden," he said, sounding not at all apologetic, "But I recommended you for chunin exams. All four of you."

Kichirou frowned. "The chunin exams already? But isn't it a little soon for that?"

_"Scaredy-cat!"_

"I think you're all ready to handle things," Kakashi replied as he held out several pieces of paper. "These are the application forms."

"Application forms?" Sakura asked.

"You're repeating me, Sakura," Kakashi droned. "This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you're not ready you can wait till next year."

"All right!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Kakashi's neck in an overenthusiastic hug. "Kakashi Sensei, you rock!"

"Hey! D-don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi hastily pushed Naruto aside and handed him a sign up sheet. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at 3:00 pm, five days from now. That's it."

"Yeahahaha!" Naruto cackled madly. "Chunin exams, CHUNIN EXAMS!"

. . . . . . . . . ..

Later that day, Kichirou was comfortably slouched against the old stone bridge crossing his favorite stream. The structure itself was crumbling from disrepair, but the lack of passerbyers made it a perfect place to relax. Kichirou sighed in contentment as he snuggled back against the sun-baked stone and turned a page in his book. Abruptly there was a poof of smoke and the book was torn from his hands.

"What's this?" a leering voice taunted. "Reading? No wonder you rookies are gonna fail the exams!"

Kichirou scrambled to his feet and glared at the person speaking. The shinobi's headband hinted he was a grass ninja, and he wore a strange mask and straw hat. He was tall and burly, and he seemed to have a pretty good idea of how to use the katana strapped to his back.

"What do you want?" Kichirou growled, keeping his temper in check and ignoring the protests coming from Wolf. He didn't want to activate his sharingan - or reveal anything of his abilities for that matter - in front of an enemy ninja.

_"Idiot! Just do as I say for once!"_

The grass ninja sneered. "What, you want this?" he taunted as he waved the book in Kichirou's face. "What's all this junk anyways? I bet you can't even read it!"

Kichirou snatched at the book and was hardly surprised when the grass ninja pulled it away. He fingered a throwing needle, contemplating the situation. The book was an advanced edition on tactical maneuvers. Inoichi Yamanaka had lent it to him, and Kichirou had promised that he wouldn't damage it. If something happened to the manuscript, Kichirou doubted he'd be allowed to borrow anything else from the intelligence leader for a long time.

"Give me the book back," Kichirou repeated in a low, dangerous tone.

The grass ninja sneered. "Want it?" he chuckled as he held it high above his head. "Come and get it, then."

Kichirou made no reply as he clinked two throwing needles into his left palm. Without warning he lashed out, expertly driving the needles into the pressure points in the grass ninja's arm. The grass ninja's eyes widened as his fingers went limp. Diving into a roll, Kichirou scooped up the precious manuscript before it could hit the ground.

The grass ninja growled as he clutched his arm and backed away. "You're good, kid," he grunted reluctantly. "I'll give you that much." Turning his back to Kichirou, he dashed away.

Curious at his attacker's motives, Kichirou activated his sharingan and examined the fleeing ninja. A slight flicker disrupted his perception of the shinobi. Peering closer, Kichirou's eyes widened as he recognized his former teacher.

_"That was Iruka Sensei?"_ Kichirou gulped.

Wolf snorted peevishly in laughter. _"I tried to tell you."_

Kichirou winced. _"He's going to kill me for this..."_

...

Kichirou picked at his dinner, feeling overwhelmed with the oppressive silence radiating through the house. Sasuke hadn't said a word since the incident with Sakura. Kichirou sensed that part of his brother's anger was directed at the meeting with the genin from the Sand Village, but he couldn't help but feel that most of the tension was his own fault. He had never spoken against Sasuke before. Kichirou didn't know what had made him do it. He didn't regret standing up for Sakura, but he hadn't wanted to make things worse, either.

Sasuke left the table without a word, heading outside to train once more. Kichirou's appetite fled completely, and with a feeling of dejection he dumped his onigri in a small container and stashed it in the refrigerator. Why did everything always seem to go wrong when he got involved? Maybe it _was_ better if he remained 'invisible.'

With a heartfelt sigh, Kichirou meandered to the living room and dropped into a roll. Raising himself up onto his forearms, he straightened his body into a perfect vertical position. The excersise did nothing to clear his brain, however, and Kichirou soon let himself fall back to the floor once more.

His eyes misted over as he remembered the occasions when Fugaku had taken time to help him with his katas. His father had only begun when Kichirou was older, after Itachi had become too preoccupied with the ANBU to take any notice of his family. Even with the 'Uchiha Genius' no longer requiring all of Fugaku's time, the clan leader still managed to pass Kichirou by for the most part. The youngest twin was a genius, truth be told, yet his shy manner and quavering faith in his abilities made him a difficult student to teach.

In contrast, Sasuke was the eager young child who was anxious to please his father. Naturally, as time grew on, Fugaku had naturally spent more time with his second eldest. Kichirou had been fine with the compromise... until the day he realized he would never see his father again. If only he had those precious few minutes he had spent with Fugaku again. If only...

Kichirou swiped the moisture away from his dark eyes as he rose and wandered back to his room. Otousan... Kaasan. It still hurt to remember. Now Sasuke was avoiding him as well. Kichirou felt like he had lost the world, and he wasn't even sure what he had done wrong.

Flopping onto his back on the bed, Kichirou pulled open the top drawer of the desk standing closeby and pulled out a small box of ohagi. Picking up a gooey piece, he took a generous bite and let his mind wander back to the days before the massacre.

If the massacre hadn't happened, Mikoto would be preparing dinner at this time, asking him and Sasuke about their training or commenting on how late Fugaku was being held up at work. Itachi might be home from a mission, hiding out in his room as he filled out another stack of paperwork.

If things were the same, Kichirou wouldn't feel as pressured in light of following the shinobi path. Hiding from the shadow of Itachi. Wolf.

If his parents hadn't died, Kichirou would have had someone to talk to about this. About Sasuke's cold sulleness towards him. About his anxiety of entering the exams. About the fear and awe at the thought of having a free spirit residing within him.

But Kichirou was alone. He always practically been so before, and now it was finalized. He had no one to go to but the empty silence of an abandoned house. Curling up with his back to the door, Kichirou let the oppressive atmosphere consume him as he let his mind carry him back to happier times.

... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. ..

"I have no doubts that the other nine rookies can pass..." Iruka's voice trailed off.

"And?" Kakashi looked up from his book after a moment of silence.

Iruka leaned back against the short chimney pipes jutting out from the roof. "What I'm worried about is Kichirou. Has he given you his confirmation about taking the exams yet?

Kakashi turned a page nonchallantly. "If he wants to take the exams he'll be there."

Iruka sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. He still doubts his own abilities. I know he's better than this, but he won't let himself be shown as anything other than an adequate ninja."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Kakashi replied. "It's all he's ever had to be, after all."

"The chunin exam isn't for rookies," Iruka shook his head. "Kichirou knows this. He'll have to put everything he has into passing this test. I don't think he's going to be willing to do it."

Kakashi shrugged. "Then that's his own decision. When he's ready he'll show it. Otherwise it's a waste of time to try and convince him."

Iruka inclined his head, recognizing the logic. "If he doesn't take the exams however..." He shook his head. "Either way, you'd better have a way to explain this to the team. They're not going to be very happy if Kichirou backs out."

... . . .. . .. .. . ... ... .. .

The exams were to take place tommorrow, but to Kichirou they seemed mere minutes away. He had gone through the entire week in a sense of morbid anticipation. Sasuke had moved past whatever quarrel he had held against his twin, but Kichirou hadn't been able to relax. The thought of the chunin exams sent chills through him, despite the mental scolding from Wolf.

Sasuke had noticed that his twin was more nervous than usual, and had, in his own silent way, attempted to encourage his brother to take a shot at the exams. Kichirou, however, was still plagued with his own doubts. The exams sounded complicated and difficult, which meant he would have to use every ounce of his genius to pass. That was the last thing Kichirou wanted to do, especially after finding out that so many different villages would be coming to the event.

_"Really! Of all the miserable shinobi in the world, you were the one person to show some spark of talent - only to sweep it under the rug and pretend it does not exist!"_

Kichirou sighed. _"If it bothers you that much, why don't you just go pick on Sasuke. I'm sure he'd appreciate having you around."_

_"Pthbt! He is as stupid as his older brother. Oh, I know! The clan is having a quarrel; let us all go out and start killing each other! That will solve everything! Idiots!"_

Kichirou's eyes narrowed. _"Shut up,"_ he growled as he tried to tune out the mental conversation.

He could practically see Wolf rolling his eyes. _"When will you learn that you cannot get rid of me? Oh, very well, I shall leave you to your mundane thoughts. Remember, though, this is of my own accord. No pathetic __**human**__ can order me about!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember it,"_ Kichirou sighed.

Wolf snorted in either sarcasm or triumph and retreated back into the dark recesses of unexplored territory in Kichirou's mind.

Kichirou leaned his head back lethargically, looking up only when the door opened. Sasuke entered the house silently , his sweat and dirt streaked face indicating that he had been training as usual.

"Chunin exams are tommorrow," he nodded to Kichirou as he removed his sandles.

Kichirou twisted a faint half smile in response.

Sasuke paused, his foot still in middair. "You're participating, aren't you?"

Kichirou toyed with a kunai. "I don't know..."

Sasuke sighed in exhasperation. "Stop it, Kichirou," he lectured. "You know you can pass. Just cut out the 'class failure' act already! I know you're lying and I'm sick of having to deal with your pathetic attitude!"

Kichirou's head shot up. "I'm not pathetic," he spat. "You don't know anything about what I've had to deal with."

Sasuke snorted. "As if I couldn't know by now. You're my twin. If anyone understands you it's be me. I know you can do better than this. You've proved it hundreds of times by now. Stop pretending to be a tragic victim and start acting like a shinobi!"

"You're the one to talk!" Kichirou leapt to his feet. "What about all this stupid revenge business? You've practically looked down on everyone ever since the massacre! Why? Because people like Naruto can move on despite tragedy instead of wallowing in false visions of retribution?"

"Stop that," Sasuke growled. "You were unconscious that night. You have no idea what he said to me."

"Yeah? Well you weren't almost murdered by your older brother! He _saved_ you, Sasuke! I don't care what his motives were, he thought you were at least worth enough to keep alive!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "You know why he let me live? Because he said I was too weak to be considered a threat! I vowed that day that I would never be considered pathetic by him again! What did you do? You cowered away and became the very thing he expected. You could be as great as any ninja, maybe even better than me!"

"I won't be a genius like Itachi!" Kichirou practically screamed in his brother's face. "Don't you get it by now? That's what Dad wanted! That's what everyone wanted, and that's why we always got left out! Itachi was the perfect, invincible ninja that everyone looked up to! When did Dad ever pay attention to us? When Itachi became so self-consumed that he became an icon of terror instead of pride! That's the only reason Dad ever spent time training me! He wanted me to become the next unbeatable ninja! It was Itachi all over again! I won't be an object used to represent Konoha's power!"

Kichirou fell silent, his energy drained by the outburst. Sasuke's face was a mixture of emotions. Shock, understanding, anger, concern, and thousands of other feelings plagued his dark eyes. Kichirou sat back on the floor, ashamed at his words. He didn't normally fight with anyone, yet twice this week he had argued with his twin. Was this because of Wolf's recent manifestation? Or was _he_ the one who was changing.

"I'm sorry," Kichirou turned away. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sasuke crouched down and looked his twin straight in the eye. "What Itachi did was unforgiveable," he said with in a surprisingly calm tone. "We both dealt with it in our own way. I can't give up my revenge... I suppose it's equally impossible to ask you to move past your own experiences. Just promise me you'll try, Kichirou. You don't have to be a genius to prove that you're a good Shinobi."

Kichirou scraped a smudge of dirt on his kunai, not sure what to say.

Sasuke rose to his feet as though oblivious to his twin's uncertainty. "You will be coming to the exams, right?"

As quickly as that the air cleared. Kichirou nodded slowly, and without a word Sasuke headed down the hallway. Kichirou's eyes narrowed and he deftly flipped the kunai into a potted plant. How did he always manage to get himself talked into a situation he'd rather avoid? Sighing, he rose to his feet. He still had one day left to prepare for the exams.

... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ...

The sun broke over the horizon early the morning of the exams, promising a brilliant day. Kichirou sulked against the wall as Team 7 waited for their final member to show up. Sakura had seemed equally nervous about taking the exams, but unlike Kichirou, she didn't have an older silbing to coerce her into coming along.

_"Stop being such a fuss-budget," _Wolf yawned. _"You know you were going to come eventually."_

_"Do you have to get involved in everything?"_ A mental thwack over the head was the only reply Kichirou received. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as his twin abruptly ducked and rubbed the side of his skull. _"Thanks a lot, you great purple galoot."_

A ripple of shock coarsed through Kichirou's brain before Wolf burst into hoarse cackling. _"You are an interesting one, Twit. I find you quite amusing compared to that imbicellic, stoic, hard nosed, arrogant - "_

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice into Wolf's stream of insults. "You're late!"

"Uh, right," Sakura blushed as she approached. "Sorry, guys." Turning to Sasuke, she said in a slightly stiff tone, "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Yeah," he replied in his usual monotone.

Kichirou was mildly perplexed at the lack of screaming on Sakura's part. Could it be that the pink haired kunoichi had finally moved past her crush on Sasuke? She certainly appeared more mature in her reactions than before.

"All right, let's go," Sasuke ordered as he led the team inside.

Kichirou let out a breath of tension and squared his shoulders. Ready or not, the chunin exams were about to begin.

...

"... Some of you won't survive, and some of you will go crazy..."

Kichirou caught the last of the sentence as the team entered the hallway. Two teenage ninja were blocking the doors to room 301.

Or... was it 301? A slight flicker of chakra caught Kichirou's eye and he smiled grimly. Of course, it was a gengetsu. The exams hadn't even begun and they were being tested.

"You think it's a joke?" a spiky haired teenager taunted a girl in a pink shirt. "The chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your team members are in your hands, so you'd better be tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here!"

"We're just thinning out the herd," the other teenager added. "You won't pass anyways, so go home and play with your dolls!"

"Hey, knock it off," Kichirou stepped forward. He understood he was placing himself in a vulnerable position for verbal attacks, but the two grey clad strangers were getting on his nerves. "I thought this was supposed to be a formal operation, not a bully's playground."

The spiky haired ninja sneered. "What's this? A brave knight come to rescue the delicate princess? Why don't you practice your poetry and leave the real fighting to those with more experience."

"Real nice speech," Sasuke said with mild irritation as he approached the two. "Now both of you step aside and let me through." He moved past Kichirou and turned back to the strangers. "And while you're at it, reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion, anyway. We're going to the _third _floor."

"What does he mean?" one genin questioned. "We're on the third floor."

"Well, well," the spiky haired ninja mused.

"So, you noticed the genjutsu, huh?" his friend filled in.

"Go ahead, tell them Sakura." Sasuke unexpectedly turned to the Haruno. "I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Kichirou raised an eyebrow. Sasuke had never gone remotely out of his way to make his teammates look good. Was it because of the argument they'd had earlier? Or perhaps it was Sakura's change in attitude lately...

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad," Sasuke explained. "You must have seen this coming a mile away."

"I... must have?" Sakura still sounded confused.

Kichirou groaned softly. So much for that attempt.

"Well sure," Sakura finally caught on. "Of course! Sure, I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor."

"Uh... Right!" Naruto echoed.

Kichirou smiled and shook his head. _Sure, he did. _"It is rather obvious. You should be less sloppy with your work."

Abruptly the 301 sign swirled around so that it was reading 201 instead.

"Huh. Well aren't we the smart ones," the spiky haired ninja commented snidely. "So you noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this!"

Abrutply he launched himself at Sasuke, who in turn kicked out a foot in defense. What wasn't expected was the green blur that placed itself between the two. Kichirou blinked in astonishment as one of the Konoha genin suddenly appeared between the two ninjas, shooting his hands out and halting the blows of both shinobi.

Kichirou sucked in a breath. There didn't appear to be any special chakra techniques involved in the move, yet the genin had easily thwarted Sasuke. Was the genin even using chakra in his attack? If not, they were facing one well equipped ninja.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" A Hyuuga stepped forward, obviously annoyed at his teammate's actions. "I thought you were the one that said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know," the green cland genin excused, "But - "

"Never mind, it's over! Forget it!" the only girl of the squad barked, stopping the green clad ninja mid-excuse.

The tall green clad genin appeared to have forgotten his mishap and as he moved towards Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee," he said formally. "You are Sakura, right?"

"Huh?" Sakura was clueless.

Lee gave a thumbs up and flashed a grin. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

Kichirou stepped forward, feeling a surge of irritation at the outspoken genin. Surely Sakura wouldn't be so idiotic as to accept a date with _that_ guy...

"Definitely," Sakura said in a small voice. "Not."

Lee's face dropped as though someone had stabbed a pin into his balloon of happiness. "Why?" he asked in a despairing tone.

"Because you're a weirdo," Sakura retorted matter-of-factly. Kichirou smirked at the response.

Rock Lee slumped in horror, and Naruto laughed.

"Hey, you," the Hyuuga addressed Sasuke. "Over here. What's your name?"

Naruto abruptly ceased taunting Lee, looking as though he were ready to explode.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Hey, you're a rookie aren't you?" the Hyuuga shot back. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke said, a hint of danger creeping into his tone.

"What's that?" the Hyuuga's eyes narrowed.

The girl on his team giggled at Sasuke's response. "Hey, is that your brother?" she pointed out Kichirou.

The Hyuuga's blank white eyes brushed past Kichirou as though seeing him for the first time. "I'm not interested in him right now." He turned back to Sasuke. "I asked you your name, rookie."

Kichirou sighed and silently backed away from the argument Glancing over, he saw both Naruto and Rock Lee moping with their faces to the wall.

"A weirdo?" Rock Lee mourned.

"Aw, no one wants to know my name!" Naruto complained.

_Join the crowd,_ Kichirou raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Kichirou! Let's go!" Sakura called out excitedly as she grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's arms.

"All right, don't pull me, Sakura!" Sasuke griped.

Kichirou smirked slightly and followed after the three. As they approached a group of pillars, he heard footsteps behind them. Soon enough Rock Lee appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey you! With the attitude!"

Kichirou didn't have to ask to know which genin Lee was reffering to.

"Hold on!" Lee's words were strictly punctuated and precise.

"What do you want?" Sasuke halted, his tone agitated.

"I want to fight," Rock Lee answered. "Right here, and right now."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You want to fight me here and now, huh?"

"Yes." Lee vaulted himself over the railing at the top of the stairway, landing with ease at the bottom.

Kichirou sighed and leaned back against a pillar. "Don't we have sign up sheets to turn in?"

Lee ignored him, however. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it is common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchi-ha?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but his features remained cool and composed. "Hn. So you know me."

"I challenge you!" Rock Lee took a defensive position. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. And I figured you would be a good test for me."

_"WHAAT! As if that blithering idiot is any representation of the Uchiha Clan! You frog-legged, pathetic - "_

_"Wolf, knock it off! Let Sasuke have his fight."_

_"Coward."_

Kichirou ignored the entity.

Once again Kichirou appeared to have escaped notice entirely. "And also," Rock Lee looked towards Sakura, his face flushing. "Oh, Sakura! I love you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sakura leaped backwards, screaming in horror. "This can't be real, noooo! You're hairstyle is horrible too, and those eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a weirdo!"

"You are an angel, sent from heaven," Rock Lee insisted. He sent a chakra heart towards the Haruno. She screamed and dodged it, letting it splat onto a pillar.

"That was a good move," Rock Lee said, "But let us see you dodge this!" He quickly sent out a barrage of the hearts, sending Sakura into a frenzy.

"I can't believe this!" Kichirou moaned as he casually stepped away from a stray heart.

_"What a pathetic method to excercise your abilities. Shall we try daisy picking next?"_

_"Very funny,_" Kichirou sidestepped again, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

Sakura meanwhile was shrieking her head off and dancing around in her attempts to evade the heart attack. She nearly brained herself at one point after bending backwards and smacking her head on the floor. Finally the last of the hearts stuck to the pillar behind her.

"Hey! Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself!" Sakura shouted. "I was dodging for my life there!"

Lee slumped. "You do not have to be so negative, Sakura."

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you're challenging me?" Sasuke broke in a slightly incredulous tone. "You must be even more psycho than you look. If that's possible." His face darkened. "You want to know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you. The hard way."

Kichirou smiled crookedly and backed up a few paces. Sasuke could handle this.

Lee put a hand up in a defensive position. "Bring it on!"

"Hold it!" Naruto's voice broke in as he leapt forward. I get him first!" Naruto growled. "This weirdo is mine!"

"Go for it," Sasuke said.

"Watch his taijutsu," Kichirou warned. "He puts a lot of chakra into his attacks."

Lee visibly started as he turned to Kichirou. "You are very observant," he noted. "I am surprised that you realized my techniques so easily. You are an Uchiha, are you not?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kichirou replied in a guarded tone.

Lee beamed. "This will be a challenge indeed! Two of the great Uchiha clan are here to face my challege, and already they have guessed my moves! I shall have to strive harder in order to defeat you! If I do not win this battle, I will run up and down the waterfall one hundred times!"

Kichirou shook his head and stepped back. "Your fight's with Sasuke, not me."

Lee stopped midsentence. "You do not accept my challenge?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he barged into the center of the room. "Enough talking to Kichirou! I'm your opponent! It's obvious he doesn't want to do it anyways!"

"Naruto," Sakura warned in an irritated voice.

"What, it'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy," Naruto promised.

"Better leave it, Sakura," Kichirou advised. "He'll never stop talking about it otherwise."

"No, thank you," Lee adressed Naruto, his eyebrows drawn together. "Right now the only one I want to fight is the Uchiha."

"Yeah," Naruto challenged, "Well I've got news for you!" He started to run forward. "Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe it!"

Lee only watched him from under dark brows.

Naruto charged forward with a yell - only to be stopped short as Lee put down two fingers and effectively disabled his punch. Naruto swung a foot around in a high kick, but Lee easily dodged.

"Lee whirlwind!" he shouted as he kicked Naruto's hand out from under him, causing the Uzamaki to go spinning into the wall.

"Brilliant," Kichirou muttered. He was suprised in the strength in Lee's blows. An exceptional amount of chakra had been concentrated into each attack. On top of that, Lee hadn't used a single jutsu so far.

Lee straightened and turned to Sasuke. "Just accept it. You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the top league genin I am the best. Fight me and I will prove it to you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Hn," Sasuke sneered. "This will be fun. Let's do it."

"There's no time, Sasuke," Sakura argued. "We've got to register by 3:00, that's less than half an hour."

"Relax," Sasuke replied. "This will be over... in five seconds." He ran out towards Lee.

The instant his fist was about to make contact with Lee's face however, the genin disappeared. In an instant Lee swerved around behind Sasuke and came in for a blow.

"Sasuke, behind you!" Kichirou called out.

Sasuke managed to duck just in time to avoid two high kicks, but he was unable to evade the punch Lee aimed at his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as the raven haired genin went flying.

Sasuke hit the floor with a thud, sliding a ways before he lay unmoving. Kichirou stared, mouth agape. How could Sauke have been defeated so quickly? Kichirou had always considered his brother to be practically invincible. Now, as if for the first time, he realized that Sasuke still had much to learn compared to more experienced ninjas.

_"Pa-the-tic!" _Wolf taunted in a sing song voice.

_"Knock it off already!"_

Sasuke struggled to his feet, wincing slightly. "Hn." Smirking, the Uchiha lifted his head to reveal his sharingan. "I've been waiting to try this out."

Sharingan blazing, Sasuke leaped towards Lee. Sakura squealed like a lovesick puppy, and Kichirou noted ruefully that the cool and composed girl he had seen this morning was not likely to make a second appearance.

Lee, however, was unfazed by Sasuke's attack. A high kick to the chin and the Uchiha was once again sent flying across the room.

Kichirou's jaw dropped. Never before had a genin been able to even so much as touch his brother, yet Rock Lee had broken through Sasuke's guard nearly every time. _Who is this guy?_

"You see," Lee boasted, "My technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu." He swerved to duck a blow and was able to land another kick to Sasuke's face, following with a blow to the stomach.

"You get it now?" Lee taunted, "I am using taijutsu, that means no tricks. Sasuke." With the ease of a cat Lee leapt in the air again and landed behind the Uchiha. "It is just straight martial arts, nothing more."

"Why you - !" Sasuke swung his arm backwards, but Lee easily evaded it.

"I know your techniques," Lee announced. "Forget it! It will not work! Not on me! I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu. That sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra, and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is, taijutsu is a little bit different."

"Right, so what's your point?" Sasuke scowled.

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves," Lee continued arrogantly. "I do not have to. Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them. You are too slow! Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but if your body cannot keep up, what good does it do you?"

Sasuke yelled in exasperation, a rare show of emotion for the older twin.

"You know what?" the bushy browed genin didn't wait for an answer, "Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja: those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it, and those like me, the ones who have to train every day of our lives!"

Kichirou's stiffened as Lee's phrase hit home. The insult had been aimed at Sasuke, but once again it brought a cruel reminder of the Uchiha genius that seemed to be passed on through every generation. Normality was a laugh, a fallacy that the clan had never been able to experience.

Sasuke had started running towards Lee as the green clad genin spoke, and the Uchiha now raised a fist to strike. Lee easily dodged.

"The fact is your sharingan is the worst match," the genin ducked another blow, "For my extreme taijutsu. Here is what I mean!"

Lee launched himself at Sasuke, his foot catching the Uchiha straight in the chin. As Sasuke flew into the air, Lee jumped out so that he was soaring underneath him.

"Dancing leaf shadow," Sasuke guessed as Lee appeared underneath him.

"Good eye," Lee congratulated. "Now, I will prove my point."

Kichirou tensed as the bandages wrapped around Rock Lee's wrists began to unravel. This wasn't good. Should he give Sasuke a hand before his twin was incapacitated for the exams?

_"Let the puppy look after itself,"_ Wolf yawned. _"See if he actually has any talent."_

Kichirou growled. _"Stop insulting my brother, you purple freak!"_

Wolf snorted. _"I do what I please. You have no say in the matter."_

Time was running out for conversations, however, as Lee pulled back his hand for blow.

"That hard work beats out natural talent," the bushy browed genin cackled. "You're finished!"

Without warning a windmill lashed out and caught the end of the bandage, pinning it to the wall. Kichirou jumped and the others gasped in surprise.

"This is bad," Lee said calmly.

Kichirou whirled around to see... a large red tortoise sitting in the middle of the room. _Hold on a minute..._

_"Saved by a turtle. This is humiliating,"_ Wolf muttered as he hid his face and retreated into the hidden territory of Kichirou's mind.

"All right, that's enough!" the tortoise shouted. "Lee!"

Lee flipped in the air several times and landed lightly in a crouch, facing the tortoise with an air of respect.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as she ran towards the falling Uchiha, catching him just in time to break his fall somewhat. Kichirou dashed over as well, hoping that nothing other than his brother's pride had been injured.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned. "Sasuke!"

"You... you were watching us the whole time?" Lee questioned the tortoise.

"Of course!" the tortoise answered. "That last technique is forbidden, you know that!"

_He's talking to... a tortoise. _Kichirou shrugged, realizing that arguing with an 'imaginary' wolf seemed just as unlikely. Searching the room, he caught sight of Naruto and noted that the blond appeared even more confused about the situation than anyone.

"I am sorry," Lee apologized to the tortoise. "I didn't mean to."

The tortoise made eye contact with Lee, and something in his look must have scared the genin out of his sandals because he leapt to his feet and started profusedly making excuses.

"Dah! I was not planning to use a forbidden jutsu! It is just, I-I was in the middle of the fight, and I ..."

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto shouted as he ran over the Sakura and Sasuke. "That weird thing he's talking to over there is a turtle!"

"Thank you for pointing out that out, Naruto," Kichirou replied dryly. "It's a tortoise, by the way."

"Obviously!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. "What else did you think it was?"

"Okay then," the blond answered. "So maybe it means that turtles can be sensei, too!"

Kichirou slapped his forehead with his palm. _"Yes, and wolves can be annoying mind readers."_

_"Watch your tongue, twit!"_

"How would I know if they could be sensei, too?" Sakura continued to yell at Naruto.

"You're a disgrace!" the tortoise's shout broke into the conversation

Lee cringed and whimpered at the scolding tone.

"You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that?" the tortoise continued. "The shinobi never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely neccessary! It's such a basic rule you should know it by now!"

"Forgive me, sir," Lee replied.

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" the tortoise demanded.

"I - yes, sir," Lee bent his head.

"All right then, please come out!" the tortoise barked. "Guy sensei!"

A poof of smoke errupted over the tortoises back, and a ninja identical to Lee save size and age appeared.

"Hey, what's shakin'!" he announced to team seven. "How ya doin' everybodyeee? Life treatin' ya good?"

Wolf snorted and hid his head under his tails once more. _"Oh, no."_

Kichirou's jaw dropped. He had thought Lee was bad enough, but this newcomer far outranked any contestant for the insanity contest.

"Dah! He's got the biggest eyebrows yet!" Naruto shouted. "They're almost alive!"

"Hi, Lee," Guy said as he flashed a grin identical to the genin's own.

"Too weird," Sakura commented as she watched the sensei.

"So that's where Lee gets it from," Naruto added. "Same soup bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows!"

"Not to mention a terrifying appearance," Kichirou added.

Lee whirled around, looking as mad as a cat who's tail had been stepped on. "Dah! Do not insult Guy Sensei! He's one of the greatest men in the entire world!"

"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness I was too busy watching him crawl out from beneath a turtle!" Naruto's shouts dominated the room.

"Tortoise," Kichirou corrected.

"He did not crawl out - "

"Give it a rest, Lee," Guy waved a hand for Rock Lee to calm down.

"Yes, sir," Lee said quietly.

"Now for your punishment you fool!" Kichirou's eyes widened as Guy's hand lashed out and knocked his pupil across the room!

_I can't believe he just did that! He hit his own student!_

_"Good," _Wolf snorted as he slapped Kichirou with one of his tails. _"I think I like this shinobi."_

Guy walked over to where Lee had fallen on his side and bent on one knee. "I'm sorry, Lee, but," his voice choked up, "It's for you own good."

"S-sensei. Sensei." Within moments, sensei and student were both crying hysterically.

"G-go ahead, Lee," Guy said in a chocked sob.

"Oh, Sensei," Lee said in an equally constricted voice, "I am... so sorry!"

Kichirou groaned and rubbed his forehead. This was beyond insanity. He was beginning to consider he'd made a _really_ bad decision coming to the exams after all.

"All right. It's over. You don't need to say anymore," Guy said in a husky voice.

"Sensei!" Rock Lee jumped up and threw his arms around his teacher, both of them crying their eyes out.

"I am so glad I was a year late for that squad," Kichirou muttered.

"No kidding," Sakura gaped at the bawling ninjas.

"It's okay, it's only a face," Guy continued to sob.

"I'm... sorry... Sensei," Lee cried.

_"Never marry any girl who is related to someone with a soupbowl haircut,"_ Wolf growled. _"You will die, and I promise it will be painful and humiliating."_

_"No worries there," _Kichirou wrinkled his nose.

At last the two ninjas rose to their feet. "You're just caught in between," Guy croaked, putting a hand on Lee's shoulder. "You're too old to be called a boy and not quite yet a man."

"You are so good to me, Guy Sensei!" Lee spluttered.

_After he knocked you halfway across the room?_ Kichirou raised an eyebrow. _If that's the case, I don't want to know what you consider to be a terrible sense!_

"Now take off!" Guy ordered, his voice more normal. "I want you to give me a hundred laps around the practice field. Show me what you got!"

"Yes, sir! No problem!" Lee replied.

"Run into the setting sun," Guy said, pointing to... the wall. "Run and suffer! But don't mess up your hair. Let us go!"

"Right!" Lee echoed as they began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted. "We're not finished here! You guys can't just walk off like that!"

"And what about the chunin exams?" Sakura added. "There's no time for fooling around!"

"Oh, um, right! I forgot about that!" Guy announced as turned around, scratching his head. He turned to Lee and cleared his throat. "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules against fighting, but you also disrupted the chunin exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Lee saluted. Kichirou winced, anticipating a genin shaped hole in the wall to appear at any moment.

"Le-et's say FIVE hundred laps, how does that sound!" Guy announced jovially.

"Outstanding, sir!" Lee agreed.

"They're absolutely insane," Sakura summed up.

"Probably," Naruto answered, "But forget about them. What's with that turtle anyway?"

"Tortoise, tortoise, tortoise!" Kichirou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever! I heard you already," Naruto growled.

"Gah! He's looking at us!" Sakura screamed as Guy's gaze fell on the squad.

"Tell me," Guy questioned, "How is Kakashi sensei?"

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I know Kakashi?" Guy answered. "Hm-hm-hm. Well people say... he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

"There's just no way!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, joy," Kichirou muttered. "We're stuck with this guy for life?"

"How dare you!" Rock Lee cried out. "Guy Sensei - "

"Le-et it slide, Lee," Guy interrupted. "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words."

Abruptly Guy disappeared. Kichirou scanned the arena in astonishment. There had been no flash of smoke, no burst of chakra. One moment Guy had been there, and the next he was gone.

"My record is fifty wins and forty-nine losses," Guy boasted as he appeared in a puff of smoke behind them. "Which is one better than his, by the way."

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Huh? You're kidding!" Naruto said. "How'd he beat Kakashi?"

Guy winked and held out a thumbs up. "The fact is I'm stronger than Kakashi. And faster."

Kichirou raised an eyebrow. "You're certainly just as humble_, _I'll give you that."

"Do not insult - "

"Lee!"

Lee drew back at his sensei's rebuke, looking for all appearences like a cat whose fur had been brushed the wrong way. "You see? Guy sensei is the best there is!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you," Guy consoled in arrogant tone. "Look into my eyes and accept a sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features."

Sakura blanced. "I don't believe this."

"I'm really starting to hate this guy," Kichirou mumbled.

"Remember give it your best, Lee! Farewell!" Guy lifted his hand in a salute.

"Yes, sir!" Lee responded enthusiastically.

Guy disappeared in a flash of smoke, followed by the tortoise.

"Hey, Sasuke," Lee spoke up as soon as the room grew still. "Actually, I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the one I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I am the best genin here but there is another top ninja, someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him. You were just practice. Now you are a target. I will crush you!"

Sasuke scowled in response.

"There you have it," Lee continued. "Consider yourself warned!" Without waiting for a response, he leapt up to the higher floor and sped away. Once again, Kichirou appeared to have slipped his mind.

Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist, his body shaking with pent-up rage.

"Oh, Sasuke," Sakura sympathized.

"Mm, how about that," Naruto taunted. "Looks like the Uchihas aren't as great as everybody thinks they are."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke shouted.

Without warning, Kichirou felt a rush of inexplicable fury rise from deep inside him. Already stung by Naruto's insult to his clan, he lashed out before he could stop himself. Naruto didn't even have time to blink before he flew across the room and smashed into the wall, a bruise already darkening on his cheek.

"Kichirou!" Sakura screamed, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

Kichirou stepped back in horror as he realized what he had done. Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed as Sakura raced towards their fallen teammate. Kichirou stood rooted to the floor, guilt washing through him over his actions.

"Naruto," he stammered as the Uzamaki tentatively fingered his rapidly swelling cheek, "I didn't - "

"Just shut up," Naruto mumbled. His next words hit Kichirou like a blow. "You're just as bad as Sasuke."

"That's enough, both of you!" Sakura snapped, glancing worriedly between her friends. "Kichirou didn't mean it, Naruto, and even if he did you probably deserved it. Why'd you have to insult their clan in the first place?"

"Dah! All of you are just the same!" Naruto pulled away from Sakura. "It's all about the Uchihas! What's so special about them, anyways? You'd think the whole world revolved around their stupid clan!" Without another word he stomped off, his posture stiff but proud despite the obvious pain from his swollen face.

"Naruto," Sakura murmered softly as she rose to her feet. Casting Sasuke and Kichirou a helpless look, she ran after her friend. Kichirou continued to stare into the distance, his gaze bewildered and hurt.

Sasuke sighed in exhasperation, recognizing the tell tale signs of his brother's inward withdrawel. "Forget it, Kichirou. Naruto always has issues. He'll get over it soon." As Kichirou neglected to snap out of his daze, Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave him a push in the direction of the exam room. "Come on! Testing begins in less than fifteen minutes, and I won't have you backing out now."

Kichirou forced his feet to move, longing to flee the building and continue to run until he could escape the sound of Naruto's words echoing through his head. How could he have messed things up so badly? Fifteen minutes before the exams would begin, and he had completely ruined things for his team.

_"Nice job. You know, when I mentioned you could utilize my powers, I actually meant for something __**useful.**__"_

_"Just shut up..." _Kichirou looked to the side, as though that alone could help him escape the voice in his head.

_"Look, twit, idiots mess up all the time. Learn something useful here: you two imbiceles have a lot more in common than you realize. Figure it out and stop giving each other such a hard time. You will live longer, believe me on that. Oh, and next time; think before you punch someone, eh?" _Wolf lightly tapped Kichirou over the head, the gesture intended to be teasing rather than than cruel. Despite the circumstances, Kichirou felt a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth.

_"Chunin exams... they seem to be as terrible as people say, huh?"_

Wolf yawned. _"Please. You are an Uchiha. If you cannot pass these, I am going to be very disappointed. I might even have to take residence in your deplorably dull excuse for a brother, and who knows what __**that**__ would do to me!"_

Kichirou grinned at the thought. A sigh from Sasuke halted his mirth.

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

Sasuke shot his brother a sharp look. "You're making faces. You realize that, don't you?"

Kichirou shook his head. "How long have you noticed?"

"Years now. If you ever want to know why people think you're a little crazy, you might want to start there." Sasuke's eyes echoed a suspicion that Kichirou couldn't place. "Exactly _what_ is going through your mind all the time?"

_"Oh, nice going, __**Twit**__!"_

_"Knock it off, you giant labrador!"_

_"How dare you adress me with such a disrespectful term!"_

"Kichirou, there you go again!"

**. . . . .. . . . . . . .**

**Phew! Longer chapter, and it took me forever to proofread! Comments would be appreciated!**


	18. The Written Exam

Kakashi rubbed his neck, unsure what to make of the uncomfortable silence. The group was unnaturally quiet. Sasuke rarely spoke outside of neccessity, of course, and Kichirou had always been timid, but even Naruto's usual outbursts had been quelled. The blond genin sported a livid bruise on one cheek, and frequently shot a glare at the two Uchihas on his team before before purposefully ignoring them. Sakura glanced nervously at her teammates and toyed with her fingers. Kakashi groaned inwardly. _Here we go again._

"Glad you came, Sakura," He started hesitantly, hoping to break the ice. "You too, Kichirou... for your sake _and_ the others."

When no immediate answer came forth, Kakashi sighed and gave up. Whatever had taken place outside the hall had been far from a team effort. Maybe he should have waited before signing Team 7 up for the exams after all.

Kakashi cleared his throat, realizing that there was no helping things now. "Well, now that you're all here, you can formally register for the chunin exam."

"Wait, what do you mean by _now_?" Sakura questioned. "I thought all we had to do was turn in those applications."

"Well, you see, only groups of three - or four in this case - are allowed to apply for and take the exam," Kakashi explained. "That's the way it's always been."

"But Sensei," Sakura argued, "You said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."

"That's right," Kakashi answered, his gaze flitted from Sakura to a glowering Naruto and Sasuke, "I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Sort of," Kakashi shrugged nonchallantly. "It is an individual's decision, but it effects all the team. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want the others pressuring you or Kichirou. At the same time, I didn't want either of you you to feel obliged to participate because of your concerns for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

Kichirou spoke up for the first time. "You mean that if the others had showed up but I had decided not to take the exams - "

"It would have been the end of the line," Kakashi nodded solemnly. "If you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have been able to let the others in. But it's a mute point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kichirou. I'm proud of you all. Couldn't ask for a better team." He stepped away from the double doors, ruefully wishing, "Good luck."

"We won't let you down, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, regaining some of his usual cheer. "Believe it!"

Kakashi moved aside, allowing the genin to enter. He shook his head, wondering for a moment if he had done the right thing. _Good luck, you guys. You're going to need it._

"Wh-what's this?" Naruto cried out as the doors slid shut behind them.

"Yikes! I guess we're not alone!" Sakura cringed. "Oh, man. I never thought there'd be so much competition!"

Kichirou drew to an abrupt halt, his anxiety rising as he looked around. Genin from all over the land filled the room, many being at least sixteen or older. Their expressions were filled with resentment and anger, and the air was crackling with tension.

"Sasuke, where have you been!" An unnaturally high squeak echoed as a blond tornado suddenly latched itself onto the Uchiha's back. Sasuke growled and Kichirou winced sympathetically as he recognized his brother's dilemma.

"Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here," Ino chattered. "I've missed those groovy good looks of yours!"

"Hey, porker," Sakura shouted, shoving Naruto aside in her hurry, "Back off, he's mine!"

"They let you in?" Ino taunted, her arms still wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck. "Still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow I see."

Kichirou sighed. This was not likely to end anytime soon.

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura shot back. Ino stuck her tongue out in response.

"Oh, it's you guys," Shikamaru spoke up as he mozied over. "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be _this_ lame."

"Save it for yourself," Kichirou responded tiredly.

Shikamaru snorted. "Oh. You're here, huh? Thought you'd have dropped out by now."

"Leave him alone," Sasuke's voice dropped low in warning.

"Well you know what - aw, forget it," Shikamaru shrugged in disguist. "You guys aren't worth my time, anyway."

"Well, well, what do you know," Kiba piped up cockily as he and his team entered the scene. "Looks like the whole gang's back together again."

"Uh... hi, Naruto," Hinata said shyly, earning a blank look in return. Hastily she ducked into her collar, a flush rising in her cheeks.

"Here we all are, the nine rookies!" Kiba laughed. "Er, that's right, ten of us. Sorry, Kichirou, keep forgetting you're here, too."

Kichirou shrugged lightly. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being overlooked.

"This is going to be fun!" Kiba continued. "At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut. Right, Sasuke?"

"Kiba. Careful you don't get overconfident," Sasuke responded coolly.

"Just wait," Kiba responded. "We're gonna blow you guys away! We've been training like crazy!"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asked. "Sittin' around, picking daisies? You don't know what training means!"

_"My thoughts exactly,"_ Wolf purred. _"The little pest has no idea what he's up against."_

"Uh, don't mind Kiba," Hinata broke in, her soft voice barely discernable. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

_"Aw, does the little fox have a girlfr - "_

_"Just knock it off, Wolf!"_

Wolf bristled at the sharp reply. _"Well. We are touchy this morning, aren't we?" _He snorted disdainfully, fading so deeply into the recesses of Kichirou's mindset that he all but disappeared. Kichirou knew Wolf wasn't gone forever, though. He never left.

Kichirou shuddered involuntarily, an uncomfortable feeling of vulnerability settling in as the entity's mind withdrew. It was strange; most of his life he had wanted Wolf to leave, yet the moment the spirit animal vanished he felt utterly alone. The thought that perhaps over the years he may have become dependant on Wolf wafted in, and Kichirou dismissed it hurriedly. He hated the idea of being dependant on anything. It seemed that every time he trusted someone implicitely, they somehow betrayed him. He couldn't allow himself yet another weakness in that area.

_I don't need him,_ Kichirou shook his head vehemently. A low chuckle sounded, sending another chill down his spine.

"Hey, you guys!" a sharp voice called out, breaking into the dismal gloom of Kichirou's thoughts.

Kichirou glanced up to see an older genin with light grey hair and glasses approach. "You might want to try keeping it down a little," the shinobi advised. "I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the academy?"

"What's it to you?" Kiba snarled.

The genin shrugged. "It doesn't hurt me any, but if I were you I wouldn't go making a spectacle out of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class _field trip_."

"Well, who asked you!" Ino demanded. "Who_ are _you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," the ninja replied calmly. "But really. Look around you. You've made _quite_ an impression."

Kichirou inwardly groaned. The room had fallen silent and every single ninja was staring at them, malice eminating from every pore in their body.

"See those guys?" Kabuto pointed out a group of shinobi who had several slash marks on their forehead guards. "They're from the rain village, very touchy! They all are. This exam makes everyone tense. And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

Looking down, he shook his head and smiled. "You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work here? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself when I first took this test."

"Kabuto," Sakura spoke up, "Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you're taken the exam?"

"No, it's... my seventh," Kabuto admitted reluctantly. As the silence grew he stammered, "Well, they hold them twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

Kichirou smiled crookedly, taking slight comfort in the fact that not everyone was expected to pass on their first, or even their second try. He could understand Kabuto's shame at his repeated failures, and wondered if he would have as much difficulty.

"Wow, a veteran," Sakura said in admiration. "You must really know a lot about the exams, then."

"Well, sort of," Kabuto replied bashfully.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned, "You can give us all the insights, then!"

Shikamaru snorted. "Some expert, he's never passed!"

"Well, you know what they say, seventh time's the charm!" Kabuto managed a shaky smile.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exams are true," Shikamaru sighed. "I knew this was going to be a drag."

"Hang on," Kabuto reassured him and the others around. "Don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little..." He reached into a pouch at his side, "... With my ninja info cards."

"What are those?" Sakura questioned.

"It's hard to explain," Kabuto answered, "But these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." He knelt down and placed the cards on the floor. "I've got over two hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time."

Kabuto held one card up. "They may not look like much to the naked eye," he explained. "In fact, they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He put his finger in the middle of the card, and the teams crowded around to watch.

Kichirou studied the cards in fascination. His squad would have a high advantage if they knew the tactics of the opposing teams. He wondered if Kabuto had any information on the newest contestants from Konoha; namely, team 7.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as the card began to spin under Kabuto's finger.

"You see," Kabuto explained, "I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." A simple hand signal was followed by a tiny cloud of smoke as Kabuto's chakra activated under his finger. The card now held a miniaturized map of the five ninja regions.

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Kiba commented. "What's it do?"

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the chunin exam," Kabuto described. "It shows what villages they come from, and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together, at the same time?"

No answer was forthcoming, and Kichirou shook his head.

Kabuto waited a moment before explaining. "The usual idea is so that it can foster friendship between nations. International brotherhood and all that. And it's true enough, as far as it goes. But you see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village, thereby maintaining the balance of power."

"Uh, yeah, balance of power..." Naruto pretended to know what was going on.

"Balance of power big deal," Shikamaru griped. "What a drag."

Kabuto waved a hand over the card and the image disappeared. "If the balance isn't maintained, one nation could wind up with many more shinobi than it's neighbors, and it might be tempted to attack them. So, they try to maintain the status quo. It makes sense. I suppose."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked. "Individually?"

"They might," Kabuto answered. "You have someone special in mind?"

"I might," Sasuke's gaze darkened.

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect," Kabuto allowed as he stacked his cards. "But there's something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course!"

Kichirou stiffened instinctively. How much did Kabuto know about him? Had he learned of Kichirou's hidden talents, or was he only informed of the failed tests and a lucky 'C' ranked mission?

"So, which one is it?" Kabuto questioned Sasuke. "Anything you know about them, their description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all?"

"He's Gaara of the desert," Sasuke replied, his voice low and controlled. "And there's Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it."

"Hey, that's no fun," Kabuto complained. "You even know their names! That makes it easy." He swiped his hand across the deck and pulled out two cards. "Here they are."

"Show them to me."

Kabuto placed one of the cards down. "Okay, first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's a year older than you guys. Mission experience eleven C rank and twenty D ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last twelve months his taijutsu has radically improved. His other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the chunin exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga."

"Huh? Hyuga?" Naruto muttered.

"Now for Gaara of the desert," Kabuto continued as he activated the chakra sealed card. "Mission experience eight C rank and... get this one B rank as a genin! There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally. But there is this; he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

Kichirou's brow furrowed in confusion. _Is that even possible?_

For once, no answer was forthcoming from Wolf. It seemed that the entity was fully set on ignoring his host for the time being.

"The dude's done a B rank as a genin?" Shikamaru said in disbelief. "And he's never even been injured?"

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto turned to Kabuto.

Kabuto pulled out another card and activated its chakra sequence, revealing another map. "Leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall, sound. From the looks of it they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course, the hidden sound village; it's small, and it sprang up recently. No one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery."

Sitting back, Kabuto returned his cards to the pouch at his side. "Well, you get the point. The competition's going to be _intense_ this year."

Kichirou swallowed hard. Even if he had assured his team's chance for participating in the exams, he wished he had never signed up. _I'm not ready for this..._

"It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence," Hinata stammered softly.

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino snapped.

Sakura turned to Kabuto. "Do you really think it's going to be tougher this time?"

"Oh, yeah," he promised. "In fact, in the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

_"You'll do fine, little one,"_ Wolf spoke for the first time since his earlier withdrawel.

Kichirou made no reply, drawing an inner confidence from the spirit animal's reassurance. As much as he didn't like the thought, maybe he _did _need Wolf after all.

Naruto seemed to be having more difficulty accepting the challenge. He stood a distance away, his shoulders quivering and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. From the looks of things, the Uzamaki was either going to be sick, or launch into a panic attack at any moment. Kichirou grimaced in anticipation of the worst.

"Hey, don't worry Naruto, we'll be fine." Sakura tried to cheer up her teammate. Little did anyone expect the following reaction.

"UAAAh!" Naruto stabbed his index finger in the air and announced to the room, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of you! Believe it!"

Kichirou covered his eyes while Wolf chortled in amusement.

_"I think I like this kid,"_ the entity snorted.

_"This isn't going to end well. You know that, right?"_

_"Let the kid have his fun. You could do with a less melodramatic outlook on life yourself."_

"Hey! What's that idiot trying to do, get us killed?" Ino screamed at Sakura. "Tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura shouted back.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "I feel a lot better now!"

Smirking crookedly, Kichirou had to agree with the blond. There was something about Naruto's overenthusiastic confidence that always managed to spread through the group and make the most dire situation seem doable.

The rest of the shinobi, however, didn't appear to share this view. Once again the glowers of the entire room were focused on the group. Kichirou casually stepped behind Sasuke, disappearing out of sight and mind as usual.

Sakura and Naruto had begun arguing again when flash of movement caught the corner of Kichirou's eye. Turning slightly, he noted the empty space where Kabuto had pointed out the Sound shinobi moments before. Realization hit in a single crucial moment. Whirling around, Kichirou shouted a warning just as one of the Sound genin leapt into the air, flinging several kunai knives at Kabuto.

The gray haired veteran had already seen the oncoming attack and dodged backwards just in time. His speed and reflexes were uncanny, and without pause he ducked again as a second ninja appeared and aimed a fist at his face. The blow missed, but without warning Kabuto's glasses pieced apart and shattered.

Kichirou drew in a sharp breath. Kabuto clearly had evaded the punch, yet somehow he had still been affected. Turning to face the fur garbed ninja who had given the blow, Kichirou wondered how the blow had managed to have any effect.

"Oh, I get it," Kabuto said cooly as he removed the broken frames. "So it was that kind of attack."

"Hang on, I saw it all," Sasuke stepped forward. "He dodged the attack. How did that happen?"

"It must have been closer than it looked," Shikamaru commented. "Pshaw! Look at him acting like it was nothing! Real tough guy."

Contrary to Shikamaru's accusation, Kabuto suddenly gasped and fell to his knees. He clutched at his stomach, his shaking as though he were about to be sick.

"What? Did he just - " Naruto started.

"Kabuto, what's wrong? What is it?" Sakura asked.

Kichirou looked between the Sound ninja and the fallen Kabuto, at a loss for what had happened. The blow _hadn't_ hit. What jutsu had the Sound ninja used to create such a reaction?

"Hey, Kabuto," Naruto and Sakura ran to the genin's side. Kichirou held back, concerned but unwilling to draw attention to himself in the large room.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Kabuto.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kabuto responded weakly, though he seemed far from it.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Not such a tough guy after all, I guess," the fur clad ninja taunted. "Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try."

"Write this on your little card," his companion added. "The genin from the sound village will be chunin when this is over. Guaranteed."

"All right you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!"

Kichirou jumped as a wreath of smoke erupted at the front of the room, preceeding the entrance of a group of jounin. A tall man with two long scars across his face stepped forward.

"It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy."

The room was filled with an ominous hush at the dread words.

"First," Ibiki stated, "You candidates from the village hidden in the Sound: Knock it off! Who told you you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry," the ninja with the fur cape said insincerely, "This is our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy. Sir."

Ibiki's expression was skeptical. Turning away, he addressed the others in the room. "Hm. I'll say this once so listen up! There will be no combat between candidates! No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor! And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited! Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

One Sound ninja snorted. "No fatal force? That's no fun."

"Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated."

"Th- the what?" Naruto stammered. "Did he say... written?"

One of the jounin held up a large stack of papers.

"Noooo!" Naruto started screaming in panic. "Not a written test! No way!"

.. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .

Kichirou cupped his chin in his hand and leaned on his elbow, tapping his pencil eraser against the desk. A young lady from the sound village was sitting to his left, and she shot him a death glare as the muted sounds continued. Sighing, Kichirou flipped the pencil around and began picking at the lead instead.

"Stop that!" the girl spat vehemently. "You're making me nervous!"

A sharp clack interrupted as the Proctor hit a piece of chalk against the board. "Eyes front! There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions so you'd better pay attention the first time around."

The chalk continued to clack against the board as Ibiki paused. "One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the scores of all three members."

Kichirou stared at the proctor in shock. His team was _depending_ on his scores? Why couldn't he just blend into the background as he had for years? A sick feeling settled into the pit of Kichirou's stomach. He hadn't been planning for this.

Up ahead, Sakura slammed her head on the desk. The same thought hit Kichirou like a physical blow. _Naruto!_ There was no way the blond could pass this test on his own. Somehow they would have to accumilate enough points to count for his failure as well. Kichirou groaned softly and buried his head in his hands.

Wolf snorted. _'Fine time to be quitting now, __**genius**__!'_

"Silence!" Ibiki shouted as Sasuke began to protest. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen! Rule number three: The sentials you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

"I've got my eye on you guys," one sentinel threatened.

"If you want to be considered shinobi," Ibiki continued. "Then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

Kichirou closed his eyes and willed himself to disappear. His chances at 'barely' passing the test were looking slimmer by the minute. Sasuke would kill him if he found out Kichirou had purposely flubbed the test. With luck, Naruto wouldn't be the one to fail, thus distracting Sasuke's rage until the next year.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period," Ibiki said. "You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Faces were grim and pencils were gripped tightly in sweaty hands as the clock counted away the minutes. Kichirou took several deep breaths to steady his nerves before studying the pamphlet. Some of the questions he could understand; he had come across similar concepts in his extensive reading. Others were more complicated, requiring both critical thinking and mathmatical skills in order to find even a reasonably close answer.

Kichirou quirked a grin and haphazardly filled out the first question, satisfied that his ticket to passing the exams was now guarenteed. He frowned as he remembered Naruto's position, and grudgingly scrawled in two more answers before flipping his paper over. Smirking at his own ingeniousness, Kichirou nibbled his erasor a moment before sketching the outline of the Konoha territory.

_'__**What do you think you are doing**__?'_

Kichirou grimaced and clapped a hand to his head as Wolf's shout reverberated through his skull. The Sound girl shot him an irritated look before scooting her paper viciously away.

_'Would you cut that out!' _Kichirou protested.

_'What do you think you are doing? This is not the academy! You cannot just breeze through the tests and trust to luck to get you through!'_

_'I've filled out what I needed to. Sakura and Sasuke will make up for the rest of Naruto's questions. I'm __**done**__.'_

Wolf scoffed. _'They are going to have to make up for your failed test as well. It is an accumilated score, after all.'_

Kichirou realized the sense in this. _'Fine. Two more answers, then I'm through here.'_

_'You would be content with so little? Where is your pride? You are an Uchiha, not an Uzamaki!'_

_'Thanks, but my pride was murdered along with the rest of my clan. Besides, Sasuke is conceited enough for the both of us.'_

_'You're a disgrace to your clan!'_

_'Not going to work, Wolf.'_

The entity wasn't finished. _'Look at those answers again, twit. How easy do you think it will be for your brother to fill them out correctly?'_

Kichirou glanced down the list, noting for the first time how each question grew progressively more difficult. _'He can't...'_ Kichirou realized. _'Not unless he cheats...'_

_'And you know the penalty for cheating on this exam. As much as you hate it, your brother is depending on you.'_

The words hit home. Kichirou swallowed hard, understanding for the first time how grave the stakes were. It was up to him and Sakura now. If they didn't pass with top scores, none of them would make it. _Why did this have to pass on to me? Why couldn't Sasuke have been the genius?_

_'Better get started,'_ Wolf urged in a sing song tone. _'The clock is ticking!'_

Kichirou sighed and slammed the door shut on the mental connection. Glancing through the questions once more, he picked up his pencil and erased his last three answers, tackling them with a more detailed approach. Soon enough the process turned into a rythm, and Kichirou found he was beginning to enjoy the exam. The strategic questions tested his studies to the limit, forcing him in some areas to guess at an answer. This was quite unlike the academy exams, where passing would have been fairly simple had he actually put in an effort.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice that the Grass ninja at his right was constantly fidgetting for a better view of his paper, nor did he see the suspicious glances that the Sound girl kept shooting his way. Kotetsu stopped marking tallies as he watched the Uchiha's frenzied scribbling. Turning his page over, he began jotting down something that had nothing to do with the current number of cheating students.

Glancing up at the clock, Kichirou was mildly surprised at the minimal amount of time that had passed_. _ He wrote out the last character with a flourish and flipped over his exam as silently as he could. Knawing on his pencil lead once more, he commenced to finish his map of Konoha. Smirking and shaking his head, Kichirou wondered how it could have been so easy. At least his team had a fairly decent shot at passing now. Time passed swiftly, and several more teams were kicked out before Ibiki addressed the genin.

"Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go. Time for the main event. All right!" Ibiki's voice took on a general's ordering tone. "Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question."

He paused a moment. "There are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

_Now what? _Kichirou raised an eyebrow. He was fully confident in his chances for the tenth question, but he still felt apprehensive at the proctor's tone.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you."

He waited a moment, as though anticipating a chorus of protests. Kichirou clenched his pencil tightly, his grip threatening to snap the fragile wood.

"Very well then, rule number one," Ibiki continued when he received no response. "Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"Whoah, so what's the catch?" the blond girl from the Sand village asked. "What if we decide not to do it? What happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question," Ibiki replied, "Regardless of your answers to the other nine... you'll get a zero. In other words you fail. That means of course, both your teammates fail as well."

There were several murmurs at this response. "Of course we'll take the tenth question, then," someone muttered.

"Not so fast," Ibiki interrupted. "You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail... You will be barred from taking the exam ever again!"

Kichirou's eyes widened. He was sure he could pass, but the consequences for failure would be catastrophic! Naruto had to quit now, while he still had the chance. _I didn't feel ready this year, anyway. We can just try again next time._

_'Watch your tongue, youngster! Wait until he finishes!'_

"Hey, that's ridiculous!" Kiba shouted as he leapt from his seat. "What kind of rule is that? There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!"

Ibiki laughed, an awful sound that made a chill run up and down Kichirou's spine. "I guess you're just... unlucky," he answered. "I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to." Ibiki smiled. "If you're not feeling confident then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

Kichirou searched the room for Naruto. A wave of empathy washed over him as he saw the genin slumped over his desk, his shoulders quivering. It looks like he wasn't the only one with confidence issues -

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto bolted to his feet and thrust his fist into the air, nearly sending Kichirou tumbling backwards at the surprise movement.

"I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Kichirou gaped for a moment, then grinned. He should have known better than to underestimate Naruto's determination.

_'Now if we could just get __**you**__ to start thinking like - '_

_'Shut up, Wolf.'_

_'How dare you speak to me like that, you impudent pup!'_

"This decision is one that could change your life," Ibiki explained gravely. "If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word," Naruto stated. "That's the way of the ninja."

Kichirou nodded in agreement, noticing the admiration on many a shinobi's face as they watched the exchange. _Who knows, maybe he'll make it to Hokage after all. _

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else," Ibiki said unexpectedly. "For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you..." He looked up and smiled. "That you've all passed the first exam."

Kichirou stared looked blankly at the proctor for a minute. "What?" he finally shouted in denial.

Immediately Wolf burst into howls of laughter.

_'You knew about this!'_

_'Of course I did! But why should I have told you when you did so splendidly on your own?'_

_'You tricked me!'_

_'No, you just allowed yourself to be guilt tripped into a trap. Watch yourself, youngster, or your ever unbalanced emotion are going to get you into trouble someday.'_

"Hold on," Sakura's voice rose above the general clamor. "What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Where's the tenth question?"

Ibiki laughed. "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

Silence was his only reply.

"Wait a second," the blond Sand girl demanded. "So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time, was that it? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, no, no," Ibiki assured. "Not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh, well that clears up everything," the Sand girl remarked doubtfully.

"Let me explain," Ibiki said. "You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team, and on how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis. So you'd know that everything you did, or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure."

Kichirou flinched, recalling his own initial hesitation. Ibiki had fooled them all, and he hated the thought.

Ibiki continued. "The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. I imagine most of you quickly came to that conclusion that you'd have to cheat to get any chance of passing. The fact is, the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it."

Kichirou yearned to sink into the floor and disappear. _It was supposed to be __**that**__ hard? I just killed what little reputation I had left!_

_'Yes, and you murdered it quite beautifully, as well.'_

_'I hate you.'_

"Of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from," Ibiki added. "So I disguised two chunin who already knew the answers, and had them sit it with you. Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat, than to cheat _clumsily_."

With a flourish Ibiki pulled off his headscarf. Gasps filled the room as Ibiki revealed a bald skull covered in scars and old puncture marks. Kichirou was apalled at the sight. The proctor looked as though he had been tortured within an inch of his life, but for what reason?

"Information," Ibiki spoke again. "It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission's a fail or success. Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind."

The proctor continued to explain the dangers of disinformation, and the devestating consequences that could accompany such a report. Kichirou's admiration for the shinobi grew as he listened. Ibiki was giving them a clear warning of what to expect in the path of the shinobi. He knew exactly what he was talking about, as he had experienced everything.

"That's why I put you in an environment where you had to gather accurate information - cheat - in order to survive. That's why those who weren't good at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"O-kay," the blond Sand girl said uncertainly, "But I still don't understand what the tenth question is all about."

"You're not?" Ibiki questioned, flabbergasted. "The tenth question was the point of the whole exam. Surely you see that."

Kichirou had no idea what the proctor was talking about.

"Uh... Sure we get it," Sakura replied hazily, "But... explain it again."

"As I said before, the goal was not only to test you as individuals, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, knowing that both you and your teammates would fail, or you could try and answer it, knowing that if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being chunin. It was a no win situation, just the sort chunin face almost every day."

He proceeded to give an example of a real life mission, where the same risks were presented, but no back door was offered. Chunin had to be prepared to accept whatever possible outcomes a mission would deal out. There was no backing out, contrary to the exam.

"Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own... Those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor, will never be able to call themselves chunin!"

The shame washed over Kichirou as he realized how his choice to protect his own reputation had almost jeopardized the exam. True, they would have passed anyways, but the implications of what could have happened on the battlefield were too much to comprehend. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't - no, wouldn't - allow his fear to rule his actions.

_**'**__At last, you begin to understand.'_

"As for the rest of you," Ibiki concluded, "You have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

Kichirou breathed a sigh of relief at his words. _I did it!_

_'Don't let it get to your head, twit. You had help.'_

Suddenly something burst through the window, showering Ibiki with glass. Two kunais launched out, attaching a banner to the ceiling. In the same moment a woman with wild brown hair tied back appeared.

"Heads up, boys and girls," she announced enthusiastically. "This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second _test_? Good! Then let's go! Follow me!"

Kichirou gaped, his mind blank as though someone had thrust a bright lamp in front of him. _What just happened?_

Ibiki peeked out from behind the large banner. "You're early. Again."

Anko glared at him, eyes flashing at his remark. "How many are there?" she muttered. "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki pointed out.

"Hm, they sure don't look it," Anko smirked. "Trust me, by the time I'm done with them, over half will be eliminated."

"More than half? Really?" Sakura asked despairingly.

Kichirou frowned. _Here we go again. How difficult are these tests supposed to get?_

"Hm, this is going to be fun," Anko said. "All right, you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed," she finished in a sing-song lilt.

The genin exchanged glances, then slowly filed out of the room. Kichirou gladly slipped into the crowd and evacuated the building. Keeping to the shadows to avoid his teammates and his brother, he made his way towards his sanctuary by the crumbled bridge. There had been enough excitement for today. Right now he needed some time to sort through his thoughts alone.

. . .. . .. .. . ..

Ibiki shook his head as he examined Naruto's exam. Only the Uzamaki would have managed to pass without filling out a single answer. It was amazing that he hadn't dropped out of the exams by now. Either the kid was insane, or he had determination to match Ibiki's own.

_Team Seven, huh? I'll have to keep an eye on those kids._

"Ibiki, I think you should take a look at this."

Ibiki glanced up as Kotetsu grabbed an exam from the back table and hurried forward. Accepting the profferred paper, Ibiki chuckled at the detailed map of Konoha drawn onto the back.

"Someone had a lot of time on their hands."

"There's more," Kotetsu added, turning the page over.

Ibiki studied the detailed answers, nodding in appreciation. "Well, looks like we have a prime intelligence gatherer here. How many marks did he get?"

"Not one," Kotetsu replied. "He didn't even cheat."

Ibiki faltered, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the thought. "That's not possible. I designed this test myself. No one can pass it without cheating."

"This one did," Kotetsu insisted. "I don't know how he did it, but he didn't even look up from his paper once. The others were trying to cheat off _him_."

Ibiki's brow furrowed as he read the name scribbled onto the top of the page. "Uchiha Kichirou."

"You wouldn't expect it," Kotetsu nodded. "I heard he graduated second to last in his class. Who would've known he'd pass the exams without a single wrong answer."

"Who would've known," Ibiki repeated offhandedly, remembering another Uchiha prodigy who had passed the exams with equal relative ease. The same Uchiha who had turned against his own clan in one blood drenched night. The same Uchiha who was even now alligned with Konoha's most feared enemies. Who would've known he could have come so far in such a short amount of time.

"Sir?" Kotetsu questioned, breaking Ibiki out of his thoughts.

"Keep this in the records," Ibiki ordered, handing the exam to the chunin. "Who knows, he might make an excellent ANBU someday."

Kotetsu hesitated, watching asked as the proctor stared out the window. "What are you thinking about, Sir?"

Ibiki waited a moment before replying. "Either we have discovered Konoha's most powerful weapon... or we may find ourselves with an even greater enemy."


	19. The Second Test Begins

Kichirou glanced up from his book as Sasuke entered the house, placing his sandals precisely by the door as usual. Compared to his brother, Sasuke could almost have been a neat freak. Kichirou had never objected to flinging his belonging onto whatever clear surface presented itself, a habit Sasuke often described as being abhorently irritating.

"So," Sasuke began, "You passed the first exam."

"I had a little help," Kichirou reply nonchallantly, turning a page.

"Was it as bad as you anticipated?"

Kichirou shrugged. "Yes, and no."

Sasuke gave him a long, hard look. "You were going to quit, weren't you?"

Kichirou sighed tightly and used his forehead guard to mark his place. "Before or _after_ Ibiki's announcement of the tenth question."

"After."

"Oh, well that's easy enough," Kichirou quipped lightly. "No, I had no intention of pulling out."

"Did you even answer any of the questions?" Sasuke asked as he scraped the dirt off his kunai knives.

"Yes," Kichirou rolled his eyes. "And before you ask, I answered more than three."

"Good," Sasuke nodded. Satisfied with Kichirou's response, he retreated to his room. "Keep it up," he called over his shoulder. "I know you can pass the second exam."

Kichirou sighed and closed his book. A sudden thought drew his attention to his outfit, and he wondered how practical it was for the following tests. True, paperwork hardly required a complicated attire, but what if the second exam called for more extreme measures?

The thought persisted, and before he could comprehend what he was doing Kichirou found himself walking to the nearest clothing store. He wasn't sure why his typical outfit suddenly seemed drab and inconvinient, but then again he'd stopped trying to explain his actions a long time ago.

Truth be told, Kichirou didn't know exactly what he was looking for. As always he was drawn to the darker colors that his clan favored, but the high collars didn't seem as appealing. Scouring the shelves at last turned up a dark grey turtleneck with several pockets and a matching pair of cargo pants. As a last minute thought Kichirou grabbed a black flak jacket and a dark grey band for his forehead guard. Convinced he was slightly more prepared for whatever came next, Kichirou paid for his purchases and returned home to finish his training. He wanted to be ready for the exams the next morning.

. . .. . .. . . .

The sun dawned bright and early the next morning as the genin waited outside a large, fenced enclosed wooded area.

"Whoah, nice place," Naruto commented nervously as he observed the enclosed woods. "What is it?"

""This is the location for the second phase of the exam," Anko explained. "It's the forty-fourth battle training sound. But we call it... the Forest of _Death_."

"This whole place just totally creeps me out!" Sakura said queezily. Kichirou agreed. The very air was eerily silent.

Anko laughed. "It should creep you out. They call it the forest of _death._ And soon enough, you're going to find out why."

"Hm." Naruto snorted and began mimicking Anko. "'They call it the forest of death. Soon you're going to find out why.' Do your worst," he shouted. "You're not going to scare me away! I can handle anything!"

Kichirou groaned softly and covered his eyes with his hand. _Please, Naruto, not right now!_

Anko smiled. "So," she taunted, "looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy."

Without warning Anko flung a kunai towards the unsuspecting genin. It sliced a red ribbon across Naruto's cheek as Anko moved like a lightning flash to stand behind him.

"You tough enough to handle this?" Anko asked Naruto in a hushed, terrifyingly calm voice. "You're not afraid, are you?" She turned the Uzamaki's face towards her. "Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all _over_ this forest."

A flicker on the edge of his vision captured Kichirou's attention. His eyes widened as a grass ninja sped towards Anko, the kunai held in her long, frog-like tongue. Without thinking Kichirou raced forward, halting the kunai with one of his own a split second faster than Anko.

Anko stared at the two of them, her face serene yet mildly surprised. Kichirou stared into the grass ninja's scrutinizing gaze, a chill running through the core of his being. _Danger!_ his senses seemed to scream at him. Realizing that Anko already held a kunai to the grass ninja's throat, he hastily backed away.

"I was just returning your knife," the grass ninja explained to Anko, her eyes never leaving Kichirou's face.

"Why thank you, Grass Ninja," Anko said pleasantly, though her smile was guarded. "You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me...if you wish to reach a premature end." With a clench of her fist she grasped both kunai, allowing the ninja to retract her disgusting purple tongue.

"My pardon," the grass ninja replied smoothly. "With the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I just became a little excited. I meant you no _harm._"

A wave of pure anger and malice washed through him at the soothing tone of the Sound ninja. Kichirou crouched in a ready position, the hair standing up on the back of his neck. _What is this?_ He couldn't explain his reaction to the shinobi, but it frightened him. _Is this what it's like to hate someone with every fiber of your being? Why do I feel this way? I've never even met her before!_

_'Stay __**away**__ from that one!'_ Wolf suddenly growled.

_'Why? Who is she?'_

_ 'Just stay away! This is no mere enemy to be trifled with!'_

The grass ninja gave Kichirou one more calculative look before laughing slightly and slipping away. Naruto broke the solumn moment as he began sticking his tongue out, attempting to mimick the grass ninja.

"Your sharingan's activated," Sasuke warned in a low voice. Kichirou felt a wave of alarm, sickened that the enemy had witnessed his kekkai-genkai. He hadn't even realized he had used his sharingan until Sasuke pointed it out. Hastily he deactivated it, hoping no one else had noticed.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered," Anko said with a deadly grin as the tension mounted. "Must be something in the air." She laughed. "This is going to be fun. Now, before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all."

Anko reached into her coat and pulled out a packet of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to need to read over this form, and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto questioned.

"Some of you may not come back from this test," Anko said calmly. "And I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility." She laughed at the thought.

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out," Anko ordered Naruto as she handed him the papers. "The first thing you need to know is that this task will test every one of your survival skills."

Shikamaru deliberately yawned at the thought. Kichirou studied the paper given him, apprehensive of the list of possible injuries he was to accept liability for. _Death by leeches, death by poison... death by centipede ingestion? What is in this forest?_

"First," Anko unfurled a map, "I'll give you all a description of the terrain of the practice field. The forty-four battle training zone has forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test."

Anko rolled up the map and replaced it in her coat pocket. "The test consists of... Anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls!" She pulled a black and a white scroll from her pocket.

"Both of them?" one of the genin asked.

"Yes," Anko confirmed. "You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll."

The momentary silence was broken only by the shrill calling of birds.

"Altogether, twenty-six teams will be taking part in this test," Anko continued. "So half of those teams will be going after the heaven scroll, and the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team, and _that's_ what you'll be vying for."

"Okay," Sasuke said. "So how do we pass the test?"

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the tower," Anko replied.

"That means at the very best only half of us will fail," Sakura pointed out. "More if not every team is able to get both the scrolls."

"No one ever said it would be easy," Anko said nonchallantly, a sneer in her voice. "Oh, and one more thing - the test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"Five days out there?" Ino shouted.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji cried out.

Kichirou's eyes narrowed. _Five days... this test won't be easy, will it? _

"Look around," Anko replied in answer to Choji's question. "The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah," Kabuto noted, "But... that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Aw, man!" Choji cried.

"Quiet down!" Ino ordered. "This _is _why they call it _survival_ you know."

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter," Rock Lee pointed out. "So we will have less time to sleep, and less time to recover." He grinned. "It is a challenge indeed!"

"Completely surrounded by enemies," Sasuke observed. "There won't be time to rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch."

"There probably won't be much time to rest between conflicts," Kichirou added. "Everyone will be fighting for the same thing. It'll be a neverending battle to the death."

"Right," Anko confirmed. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "So um, let's say mid-exam. Can we quit?"

"Well, of course not!" Anko responded. "In the middle of battle you can't say 'sorry, I quit! Well, I guess you could, but it's probably going to get you killed."

"Oh, just great," Shikamaru sighed. "This is going to be a drag."

Kichirou said nothing as he picked at the dirt encrusting a groove in his kunai. _Anything __**but**__ that, I suspect._

_'Stop whining and get a grip,' _Wolf yawned. _'I thought we had discussed this already.'_

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified," Anko continued. "The first is simple: If all three team members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two: If a team loses a member, or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"W-what if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

Anko laughed. "Let me put it to you this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents," she explained. "The scroll rule is to test your integrity."

Kichirou shuddered involuntarily. Everything in this test was designed against them. Recalling Ibiki's part of the exam, he realized he shouldn't be surprised that Anko's rules were also meant to symbolize a crucial part of the shinobi life.

"Okay, we're done," Anko announced. She pointed to a stand some distance away. "Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside."

Anko heaved a sigh. "Oh, and I have one more word of advice... Just don't die!"

...

Kichirou turned a page of the emergency medical aid paperback he had stashed in the pocket of his flak jacket. It listed a number of diseases and injuries, from poisoned mushrooms and broken arms to gangrene, but nothing mentioned giant centipedes. _Probably too advanced for the average ninja._

Shrill yells distracted his attention. Kichirou sighed and tried to block out the sound of Ino and Sakura arguing again. Girls never seemed to get along. Why couldn't they just let a taunt or insult pass them by once in a while? It wasn't like it really mattered who had the worse nickname, anyway. Females. Kichirou would never understand them.

"Watcha reading?" a gravelly voice questioned snidely.

Kichirou glanced up as the fur caped Sound ninja blocked the sunlight from his page. "Nothing important," he replied quietly.

"Medical stuff, huh? You're gonna need it, kid."

"Yeah, you're gonna need it really bad!" his tall friend echoed.

"So tell me," the Sound ninja continued as he glanced from Sasuke to Kichirou, "Which one of you is the real Uchiha? You know, the one with the sharingan?"

Kichirou's mouth went dry at the unexpected question. Ibiki's lesson was still ringing in his ears, prompting him to reveal his own secrets in favor of protecting Sasuke, yet a part of him also reasoned that whoever these shinobi were, Sasuke would want to deal with them himself. Some of the initial fear still remained, however, halting the words in his throat.

Sasuke came to the rescue this time. "I'm the one with the sharingan," he announced boldly, allowing it to swirl into motion for the Sound team to see. "Now tell me how you found out about this."

"Just an informat," the fur caped ninja shrugged. "Better be careful out there. It gets pretty dangerous they say."

His friend chortled behind his hand as they stalked away. Kichirou breathed a light sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Sasuke," he said quietly.

"Like I said, don't back out on us now," Sasuke nodded. "We're in this together, as a team."

"All right everyone," one of the exam leaders called out. "We're going to start handing out scrolls."

Kichirou rolled to his feet and pocketted his book, sending a quick breath of thanks that it wasn't one of Kakashi's novels. He'd stolen a glance at the forbidden manuscripts one time, and the result had haunted him for weeks. It was a good thing he learned his lesson faster than Naruto, or he might have been scarred for life.

Because of the curtain drawn across the booth, Kichirou couldn't tell which teams received which scroll. His own team was given a heaven scroll, which Sasuke promptly slipped into his pocket. The wait was endless as the other teams obtained their scrolls, but at last two o'clock arrived.

"Listen up!" Anko called. "All the teams have received their scrolls so go to the gate and wait there. When the gates open the test is ON!"

Once again time dragged by as they waited for the gates to start. Kichirou slumped against the wire enclosement and pulled out his book once more. He wished he had brought a manuscript on ninjutsu instead. There was only so much medical knowledge his brain could take at one time.

Half an hour dragged by, and finally one of the ninjas unlocked gate 12.

"All right, heads up you maggots!" Anko yelled. "The second part of the test has begun!"

Immediately the doors slammed open and the genin raced through as one.

"All right!" Naruto shouted. "Here we go, guys!"

Kichirou took one last look at the open ground behind them before following his team. The gate slammed behind them with an empty _clang_. There was no going back.

** . . . .. . . .. . . .**

** I love designing outfits, so Kichirou's uniform is probably going to change several times before the Naruto Shippuden series begins. :D**


	20. The Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

** . . .. . .. . . .. .**

Kichirou shuddered as screams rang out through the forest. A flock of birds burst into flight as the cries of agony died away.

"Looks like someone already got kicked out of the exams," Kichirou whispered.

"I do _not_ like this place," Sakura shivered.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto boasted, "It's gonna be a piece of cake!" He then winced and darted behind a tree. "I'll be right back!"

Kichirou sighed and sat back on the ground, peering up into the gloom for the other teams. Five minutes passed and there was no sign of Naruto. Finally he reappeared, bragging as usual. Sakura instantly began berating him for his lack of insensitivity. Without warning Sasuke lashed out, catching Naruto in the cheek with his foot and sending him flying into the tree. Instantly Kichirou was on his feet, a kunai in each hand.

"Sasuke, it wasn't that bad," Sakura protested. "Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Yeah, what was that for?" Naruto growled as he rubbed his cheek.

Something was off. Kichirou glanced uncertainly between his brother and his teammate, unsure which was the enemy.

"Better watch out Sakura, I think he's gone crazy!" Naruto shouted as he picked himself up off the forest floor.

"Yeah, you wish," Sasuke shot back. "I just struck before you could!"

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried out as he drew a kunai. "What are you doing?"

"Take a good look at him," Sasuke instructed. "Talk! What have you done with Naruto?"

"What? What do you mean, I am Naruto!"

"Then where's the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke accused. "I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his cheek before this test! You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right. The real Naruto is right handed."

Kichirou mentally slapped his fist against his forehead. He should have seen it himself! Some 'genius' he was!

_ "_ Your transformation skills are worse than Naruto's!" Sasuke continued. "Tell me who you are!"

The imposter scowled as a wreath of smoke surrounded him momentarily, revealing a Hidden Rain ninja. "All right, you got me. So what? I'm still gonna take your scroll! Now hand it over, or else!"

A mental nudge from Wolf drew Kichirou's attention to the intertwining vines sheltering the clearing. The Rain ninja hadn't taken notice of him yet, considering that with Naruto out of the way, only Sakura and Sasuke were left to be dealt with. Clearly he hadn't reckoned on there being a fourth player. Activating his sharingan, Kichirou vanished into the shadows.

"So, which one of you has it?" the Rain ninja asked, oblivious to the Uchiha climbing further into the trees above him. "Hmph!" he growled as he received no reply, "I guess I'll just have to take you both out!"

Sasuke was instantly airborne as the Rain ninja darted forwards. Kichirou held back as a series of fireballs seared towards the enemy shinobi. As the two fighters met midair, he dropped from his perch and slammed his heel into the Rain ninja's forehead. The shinobi shouted a curse and dropped lightly to the ground before darting into the branches once more.

Naruto's shouts echoed below, and Kichirou circled to the left while while Sasuke sent a kunai flying to slice through the ropes binding his teammate.

"Better keep your mind on the game!" the Rain ninja called out, tossing a handful of kunai knives in Sasuke's direction. There was a cry of surprise as a paperbomb exploded the limb the Uchiha had been using as a handhold.

Launching himself out from the branches, Kichirou spiral kicked midair. The Rain ninja was ready this time. Grabbing Kichirou's foot, he spun the Uchiha around and pressed his kunai against his throat.

"Sorry, kid, but this is one exam you don't pass. Now hand over the scroll or die!"

Kichirou slammed his palm upwards, catching the Rain ninja in the larynyx. At the same time he let himself drop to the ground, narrowly avoiding the kunai that Naruto sent flying towards the Rain shinobi. A dark blur whizzed past him as Sasuke finished the attack, thrusting his kunai through the shinobi's tan shirt.

"Are you all right?" Sakura called from below. Kichirou rolled his eyes. Trust her to question about Sasuke's health in the middle of a battle.

"Don't just stand there!" Sasuke grunted. "This guy may not be alone! Watch out! The others could strike at any second now!"

Leaping down to the forest floor, Kichirou flipped out another kunai and positioned himself to guard Sakura's back. Nervously the girl followed suit.

"I was... I came alone so as to not arouse suspicion," the Rain ninja gasped as he sped away. "Big mistake!" He did not hesitate to flee the scene. Sasuke did not follow.

"Coward," he muttered.

"Thanks for the save," Kichirou said to Naruto, pressing his sleeve against the shallow cut in his neck.

Naruto started, not having expected a remark of gratitude from an _Uchiha_. "Uh... yeah," he replied, the usual boast returning to his voice. "It was nothing!"

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances," Sasuke reminded. "We have to find a way to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some imposter using a transformation jutsu."

"All right, so what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We need a password," Sasuke decided.

"W-what kind of password?" Naruto stammered.

"A secret one," Sasuke explained. "Something only known to the four of us. And don't trust _anyone_ who doesn't know it. No matter what."

Kichirou nodded in agreement. "It's the most reasonable approach. Only Sasuke and I have kekkai-genkai. You could tell us from an imposter easily. There's no way we could know if you or Naruto were the real ones."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be, 'When does a ninja strike?' and the response is, 'A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike.' Got it?"

Kichirou's brow furrowed. "That's a pretty long password. Are you sure everyone will be able to remember it?" Namely, Naruto_._

"They'd better," Sasuke warned. "Do the rest of you have it?"

"I got it," Sakura said confidently.

"Eh, you got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked with a sick look.

"No Naruto, that's it."

Kichirou blanched sympathetically, catching the obvious taunt in Sasuke's voice. _He's enjoying this!_

"Argh, come on!" Sakura berated the Uzamaki. "What's wrong? Didn't you get it? I memorized it easy."

"Y-eah, I got it," Naruto stammered. "Sure, I got it, no problem! I just thought it was going to be a pass_word_, not a pass_speech_."

"All right then," Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'll take the scroll."

Naruto started to protest, but a sudden gust of wind stiffled any further conflict. Kichirou drew in a sharp breath and ground in his heels as the gale threatened to toss him into the next tree.

"What is it now?" Sasuke shouted against the blast.

An explosion echoed through the woods, carving a long, deep furrow in the ground. Sasuke, Kichirou, and Sakura scattered. Kichirou covered his head as stones and clods of dirt pelted the ground around him. At last the dust settled enough for him to see his teammates. Sakura was standing out in the open, and she gasped as Sasuke leaped out of the bushes. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as she ran forward. "What was that?"

"Stay there!" Sasuke warned. "First answer the question. When does a ninja strike?"

"Oh," Sakura replied, thinking hard. "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Good." Sasuke lowered his kunai, looking relieved.

Kichirou crawled out from the bushes and brushed himself off. "What she said," he grunted, not bothering to repeat the entire line. It would have been too easy for the enemy to copy it from Sakura as it was. Sasuke should have picked a more detailed code.

"Let me see your sharingan," Sasuke ordered.

Kichirou complied, deactivating his kekkai-genkai as soon as Sasuke was satisfied. He hadn't used it at all during the previous fight, and he had no intention of revealing it unless it was absolutely neccessary.

"Heeey! What's up?" Naruto called out as he ran over, out of breath. "You guys okay?"

"Don't come any closer!" Sakura halted the Uzamaki. "What's the password?"

"Oh, sure, no problem!" Naruto said confidently. "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike!"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but Kichirou shook his head. From personal experience of passing only just above the dead last student at the academy, he could tell a fraud when he saw one.

"Your memorization skills have certainly improved," he quipped sardonically.

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked and without hesitation launched a kunai at the orange clad genin.

Naruto barely moved out of the way in time. "What was that? You could have killed me!"

"Gotta hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one," Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? He got the password right, word for word!" Sakura pointed out.

"Exactly," Sasuke said calmly. "That's what's wrong." He adressed the genin on the ground. "You really think Naruto could memorize all that? And get it word for word? Not the Naruto I know, not in a million years. You'd have a better chance teaching it to a hamster."

The rest of the conversation was lost to Kichirou as a warning screamed in his mind.

'_**Run!'**_

Kichirou instinctively leapt backwards as Wolf's scream reverberated in his head. "Get away from him!" he shouted.

Sakura's head whipped around, her brow dipping in a frown. "Huh?"

"Stay away from him! We can't fight him!" Kichirou couldn't explain it, but a deep terror rose inside of him as he stared at the shinobi that was not Naruto. The imposter gave a malevolent grin and a pointed dark tongue slithered out of his mouth. "Aren't we the clever one," a woman's voice sneered.

Kichirou's blood froze as the voice struck a memory. _The grass ninja!_

There was a poof of smoke and the purple tongued shinobi appeared. "Tell me," she said in a smooth drawl, "If your teammate is really that _dimwitted_, why did you come up with a password that he'd _never_ be able to remember?"

Sasuke smirked, not seeming to notice his brother's frantic attempts to convince them to flee the area. "You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto but anyone who might happen to be nearby trying to evesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it."

Kichirou smirked slightly. He knew there would be problems with speaking a password in the open. Sasuke had already thought it out beforehand.

The Grass ninja removed her hat, looking horribly pleased. "I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you? This promises to be _very_ entertaining." Her long purple tongue slithered out and carressed the brim of her hat.

Kichirou fought down the sick revulsion revulsion rising in him at the sight. The Grass ninja's eyes roved towards him, like a snake that knew it had cornered its prey. An inexplicable paralysis spread through his limbs, drowning out Wolf's voice.

Still leering at the Uchiha, the Grass ninja put the hat down and drew something out of a pouch at her side. Sakura gasped as the woman produced an earth scroll.

"Ah," the Grass ninja commented. "You'd love you get your hands on our earth scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." Sliding her tongue around the scroll, she slowly shoved it down her throat. Kichirou shuddered at the grotesque action, trying to will his limbs to move.

"Well, when this is all over, one of us will have both scroll," the Grass ninja said as she pulled her left eyelid down. "And the other will be _dead_."

Kichirou let out a piercing, silent scream as he was pulled down into the depths of a gentutsu. He could see the kunai searing towards him, feel it piercing his heart, his lungs...

"No!"

The Grass ninja glanced up, preterbed at his reaction. Sharingan blazing, Kichirou leapt into the air just as a kunai thunked into the tree behind him. He flipped midair and landed on another limb, panting hard as he stared down at the enemy. She had almost killed them all. He couldn't afford to let down his guard again.

_'Wolf! Wherever you are, I need you right now!'_

The response was instantaneous as a wave of energy rushed through his limbs. Kichirou gasped slightly as a faint amythest aura surrounded him.

_'I have been waiting for you to do this. I told you I would never force you to utilize my powers without your consent.'_

_'This is your chakra?'_

Wolf chuckled. _'This is only a foretaste. When you are stronger, you will learn the true extent of my powers.'_

Kichirou grinned in spite of himself. _'Then let's do this!'_

_ 'Not so fast, little one! You are not strong enough to handle this shinobi on your own. No one here can. Use this opportunity and flee with your team while you have the chance.'_

Confusion warred in Kichirou's mind, but he didn't stop to question. The Grass ninja's gaze was fixated on Kichirou, her eyes reflecting her greed as her great purple tongue lashed out towards him.

Kichirou didn't have time to worry over Sasuke and Sakura's safety as he dived to the side, barely missing the disgusting impliment. The Grass ninja chuckled softly as she clapped her hands together, producing a shadow clone. Kichirou dodged once more, not taking note as the clone disappeared into the forest.

"Time to play," the Grass ninja taunted as her body contorted. Kichirou's eyes widened as the woman's torso lengthened, allowing her to slither up the tree like a reptile.

_'What is she?'_

_'No time to concern yourself with names and species. I will protect you as I can, but you cannot evade this fight now.'_

A whistle of air was the only warning before a snake's head crashed through the limb where Kichirou had been standing a mere second before. Flipping over the reptile, Kichirou thrust a kunai into each monstrous eye. He dropped to the ground as the earth shaking roar echoed through the forest.

_'Behind you!'_

Kichirou whirled as the Grass ninja's triumphant leer loomed in front of him. _'There's no time - !'_

_ 'Focus my chakra!'_

Kichirou didn't know what he was doing. Instinctively he shielded his hands in front of him, letting the purple energy flow into them like Kakashi had shown them in the water excersise. A small wreath of chakra flared to life, blocking the Grass ninja's hand as she reached for Kichirou's throat.

_'More! Do it more!' _

Kichirou panted slightly, increasing the flow until the shield was the size of a small plate. _'Why is she chasing me? Why isn't she going after Sasuke instead?_' Kichirou couldn't understand why he was suddenly a target. Every other shinobi they had met had ignored him to fight Sasuke with a passion. What was different now?

The Grass ninja flitted to the right, her movements swift even to the sharingan. Kichirou pivoted and held his shield up, blocking the set of fangs flashing towards him. Kicking a knee up, he slammed his foot into the grass ninja's chin. She shrieked as her own fangs pierced her tongue. Leaping backwards, Kichirou released the shield. It was draining his chakra abnormally fast.

_'Now what?'_

_ 'You're a genius. Think of something!'_ Obviously Wolf wasn't going to do everything for him.

Rapidly forming the hand signitures, Kichirou took a deep breath and sent a river of flames cascading towards the Grass ninja. Instinct told him to flee the limb he was perched on, just as the shinobi appeared behind him. Twisting his body around, he activated the shield once more. A handful of throwing needles pinged against it harmlessly, but the chakra drain was noticeable.

_I've got to get out of here!_ Kichirou searched wildly for his teammates, but was met with only forest.

"Your friends have abandoned you," the Grass ninja taunted. "They've run away and left you to die."

_Don't let her get to you,_ Kichirou reminded himself. _She's just trying to distract you._

A thought occurred to him. _'Can I use your chakra for more than shields?'_

_ 'Yes, but hurry!' _Wolf urged. _'You do not have much time!'_

"Here goes nothing," Kichirou muttered as he focused the entity's chakra once more.

Skidding to a halt, he waited until the Grass ninja was right beside him before thrusting his hands into her stomach and releasing the energy. A wail errupted from the shinobi as the purple light seared through her stomach. Kichirou grimaced and looked away, jerking his hands upwards. The scream was abruptly cut off, leaving the scent of burnt flesh in its place. Kichirou winced and glanced down, only to see a mass of writhing snakes where the Grass ninja had once been.

_A substitution jutsu! But... that means the real one is fighting the others!_ Kichirou whirled around, stumbling as a wave of dizziness hit him.

_'What's wrong? Why is my chakra draining so fast?'_

_ 'I told you, my powers are far beyond your capacities. You cannot withstain them for long. You really should have tried this earlier, when you were - '_

_ 'Okay, save it for later!' _Kichirou interrupted. He sped through the trees in search of his team, senses open for a further attack.

"Okay, okay. I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that! So you'd better slither back on into your hole Snake-lady, or before I make a pair of shoes out of you!"

Kichirou closed his eyes momentarily in relief as the statement rang through the forest. Naruto was accounted for, at least. He just had to find out where the others were.

"You can have it."

Kichirou stumbled midstride at Sasuke's words. Sliding into the clearing, he plastered himself against a tree trunk a few feet from his brother. _What is he doing?_

To Kichirou's amazement and horror, Sasuke dug into the pouch at his side and removed the Heaven scroll. "The scroll, right? That's what you want. All right, then! Take it and leave us in peace!"

Kichirou drew in a sharp breath. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Sasuke really intend to give the scroll to the enemy without a fight? What was going on?

"What? No way!" Naruto protested. "We're just going to hand the scroll on over to him? Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up and stay out of it!" Sasuke yelled in a strained voice.

"What!"

"Very wise," the Grass ninja purred. "Very sensible. Sometimes, the helpless prey, if they are to save their own skins, realize that their only hope to survive is to distract the predator with something even _more_ precious."

"Take it!" Sasuke spat.

"Sasuke, no!" Kichirou dashed forward without thinking as his twin tossed the scroll forward. He was a split second faster than Naruto, and he hastily grabbed the scroll and escaped to another limb.

His sharingan deactivated, Sasuke didn't even see his brother's interference. Instead he layered all the blame on the coconspirator of the crime. "Stop playing the hero, Naruto! Just stay out of this and leave!"

Undeterred by Kichirou's interference, Naruto allowed his momentum to carry him forward as he landed a solid punch to Sasuke's cheekbone. Kichirou darted into the cover of the foilage above, tucking the scroll into the pocket of his flak jacket.

Sasuke landed badly, wiping the smear of blood from his cheek with his sleeve. "You fool! You don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto heaved for breath, his shoulders quivering in rage. "I may not know the password, but I know who I am! You're the one I'm not so sure about! How do we know you're who you say you are?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura broke in. "It's him! Don't be such an idiot!"

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke protested. "It's me, you loser!"

Kichirou held his breath, his mind racing. This couldn't be Sasuke. His brother would never have surrendered, not even in the face of death. _He_ was always the coward, and Sasuke would be the one to lecture him into getting his act together for another round. Suddenly it seemed as though their places had been switched, and it frightened Kichirou. He was used to looking up to his brother for strength. What would he do now if Sasuke had lost it? He wasn't prepared to be the leader.

_'Every shinobi will falter at least once in their lifetime, even your brother. Look to me for your strength. I will not fail you.'_

A strange sensation of boldness washed through Kichirou, banishing his uncertainty. He straightened his shoulders and drew a handful of shuriken. Disappearing amongst the foilage once more, he used Naruto's distraction below to cover the sound of his passage.

"Liar! You may look like Sasuke and sound just like him, but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through, but surrendering and giving up the scroll? When did Sasuke become a coward?"

Kichirou clenched his teeth around a kunai and waited above for the Grass ninja to relax her guard. She was still waiting, sensing his presence.

"Sad, but true," she laughed mirthlessly. "It doesn't matter. Considering the heaven scroll, I could just kill you and take it!" Drawing up her sleeve, the Grass ninja bit her thumb and drew a line of blood across the tatoo markings on her arm.

"Let's see you try it!" Ignoring the team's protests, Naruto dashed forward, kunai drawn.

"Summoning jutsu," the Grass ninja announced. She flipped through a series of hand signals and a monstrous snake appeared beneath her.

"Naruto!" Sakura warned. The blond barely evaded the snake as it crashed its head onto the limb before him.

"Hmhm! What a tasty little morsel you'll make for him," the Grass ninja goaded. "Careful, he likes to play with his food."

Kichirou dropped from his hiding place just as the snake swung its tail towards Naruto. Slamming a hand out, he thrust the Uzamaki aside. "Move!"

The action barely left him enough time to activate Wolf's shield as the snake crashed towards him. The force of the blow drove Kichirou through the tree limb and towards the ground below. He landed badly, crying out as his ankle twisted beneath him.

Sakura screamed again, her voice raising in pitch as Naruto was sent flying from another blow. Kichirou gazed on in horror as the Uzamaki free fell towards the snake's mouth.

"Enough playing," the Grass ninja announced. "Finish him off."

"Naruto!" Kichirou screamed. He sent a vehement glare in Sasuke's direction as he tried to pull himself to his feet. "What do you think you're doing? Help him!"

Sasuke remained frozen to the spot. Ignoring his diziness and the pain in his ankle, Kichirou forced himself to take a few stumbling steps forward. It was clear he would never reach the Uzamaki in time. _Sasuke, why aren't you doing anything?_

Wolf growled low, just before Naruto's shout rang out. "Eat this!" Twisting midair, he slammed his foot into the snake's nose.

"Naruto!" Kichirou cried out in relief. _'What happened? He was unconscious, I saw it!'_

_ 'Ask him yourself! I refuse to have anything to do with it!'_

Kichirou gaped as Naruto threw punch after punch at the snake's nose, launching himself off the tree limbs whenever the reptile attempted to ward him off. _How is it even possible? _

The triumph didn't last. The Grass ninja sent a cascade of fire towards Naruto, sending him careening through the branches once more.

"Interesting," she mused. "Let's see how well you do, Sasuke."

With a rebel yell Kichirou pushed himself off the ground, soaring towards the creature that was trying to hurt his brother. The Grass ninja turned to face him, clearly aggitated.

"You're becomming an interference," she warned. "It's going to get you into trouble."

Kichirou slammed his shield forward, only to have it flicker and die as his chakra reserves gave out. His empty left fist slammed into the Grass ninja's palm. Instantly she closed her fingers tightly around it, effictively preventing him from formulating hand signals. With equal speed the Grass ninja swiped her other hand out and grasped his other wrist in an iron grip. Kichirou kicked out at her legs, but was jolted to a stop as the snake's head rammed against a hard object. Sasuke's strangled cry ended Kichirou's struggles altogether.

"Sasuke!"

As the dust settled Naruto panted heavily, "Hey ... you're not hurt, are ya..."

Kichirou fought to maneuver around the Grass ninja blocking his view, but she was unmoveable. _"Wolf, where __**are **__you?"_

"You scaredy-cat!"

_Sasuke! He must be talking to Sasuke!_ Kichirou fell back limply in relief. The Grass ninja chortled at his reaction.

"My, my. Worried for big brother, are we? Let's see if he returns the gesture." The Grass ninja's tongue slid out, winding around Kichirou's waist. He yelped in disgust as he was lifted several inches from the ground.

"Say goodnight, little one," the Grass ninja laughed thickly. Her tongue lashed out swifter than Kichirou could react. He barely had time to comprehend that his hands were free before the ground rushed up to meet him. With a blow that shook the trees, Kichirou was slammed into the hard earth.

Kichirou landed fully on his left side, a tidalwave of pain crashing through his body. He wasn't even sure if he was screaming or not. His ribs, left arm and leg seemed on fire. He could practically feel the flames burning across his body. As blackness took over, he could have sworn he heard Sakura's screams.

. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Sakura would never forget that moment, that terrible, awful moment when Kichirou fell to the ground and the Grass ninja scooped Naruto up with her tongue like a frog would an insect. Time seemed to slow, morphing into one neverending nightmare that replayed itself over and over again with no end in sight.

At last Sasuke seemed to wake up from his stupor, fighting back with a vengeance and determination that Sakura had never seen. Many a time she thought he too would be lost to her, yet each time he suprised her with yet another trap or unforseen jutsu. He appeared almost invincible, never staying down no matter what attacks were sent his way. It was moments like these when Sakura knew exactly why she had fallen in love with him. No one could outbest _her _Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she cried out joyfully as the remains of his flame jutsu died away. "You did it!" The Grass ninja hung limply, bound against the tree trunk, her body scorched from Sasuke's fire technique.

"Are you all right?" Sakura questioned hesitantly, fearful as Sasuke's choked gasps continued. "It's okay. It's all over. Everything will be all right... you'll see!"

"K-Kichirou?" Sasuke glanced around as though expecting his brother to appear from the sidelines.

Sakura sucked in a breath, unsure of how to reply. "Sasuke, he... he fell down. We have to go find him."

A chorus of _twangs_ sounded behind them. Sakura whirled and gasped in horror as the Grass ninja pulled herself away from the trunk. Something was peeling away from her face, almost like a snake shedding its skin. The Grass ninja clapped her hands together and the inexplicable paralysis took over Sakura's limbs, driving her to her knees. _No! Not again! She can't be alive!_

"Such mastery of the sharingan at so young an age." The Grass ninja's voice changed midsentence from the smooth sneer of a woman to the silky rasp of a man. "You're a true Uchiha, after all. Yes, you are definately _his _brother. If anything your eyes are even keener than Itachi's."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sasuke demanded, his words desperate.

"My name is Orochimaru," the Grass ninja replied. "But as to what I want... well, that doesn't matter, does it. What I really want right now is your brother."

"Keep your hands off Kichirou!" Sasuke raged.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to touch him... yet. I'll just give him a little reminder that I've been here." Orochimaru's head elongated as his neck stretched to an impossible length. Sasuke shouted in helpless frustration as the snake-like head lashed out towards his brother.

Before Orochimaru could reach the unconscious Uchiha a ring of amythest chakra errupted, sending him slithering back a few feet. The waves of chakra shot into the air, writhing like flames as they separated like a painting. Sakura gasped as a wolf took form, its multiple tails weaving like snakes around it. Orochimaru hissed and struck forward, only to hit an impenetrable wall of chakra. The wolf had completely surrounded Kichirou, seeming almost to come from _within_ him.

Sakura's breath came faster as she realized what this meant. Kichirou was a jinchuriki! She had read about them before, and knew that everyone feared them. Who would have suspected that Kichirou, the shy introvert who had never shown any talent until recently, could have such a creature sealed inside of him!

Once more the snake tried to slip past the wolf's guard, only to be foiled. The wolf roared a challenge, and with a vehement hiss Orochimaru retreated. The triumph was not to last. Sakura stiffled a scream as the snake head whipped around and buried its fangs into Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha gasped and choked as Orochimaru's teeth pierced deep into vein and muscle. The snake man chuckled darkly as he withdrew and returned his neck to its former size.

"You may not be exactly the one I had in mind, but you'll still do nicely. Yes, very much so."

"You!" Sakura accused. "What have you done to Sasuke?"

"I just gave him a little parting gift," Orochimaru leered as he lifted his hands in a sign. "Very soon Sasuke will seek me out, and desire my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess." With another dark chuckle he was gone.

. .. .. . . ..

**The moral of this story: Don't play with snakes. **


	21. Sound Attack

_He could see them still, the blood red irises searing into his own. Panic spasmed aross Itachi's face as he crumpled the paper in his hand. Suddenly Kichirou was entering the dark room once more, slipping on the red liquid dripping through the floorboards. The same eyes burned into his soul, locking him in place as the moonlight flashed off the naked blade..._

Kichirou's eyes shot open as he sat up abruptly, gasping as the last threads of the dream faded into the edges of his subconsciousness. The wind rustled the tall grass waving around him, howling like a banshee as it raced the clouds across the dark sky. For a moment Kichirou didn't know where he was, but as he rose to his feet he recognized the purple glow illuminating the empty plain.

_'Wolf?'_

The creature's padded footsteps were uncannily silent for his massive height. Wolf crouched down as he came up behind Kichirou, his tails drawing around the Uchiha as though to protect him.

_'Why am I here?' _Kichirou questioned the being.

Wolf's tails twitched in agitation. _'You were no match for Orochimaru. He would have constrained you and used you for his own ends. I did what was neccessary to save your life.'_

Kichirou settled back, watching the lightning flicker across the endless expanse. _'What happened?'_

_ 'You exhausted your chakra too soon. I had to bring you to a situation in which you were close to death in order to fully protect you.'_

Kichirou glanced up in astonishment. _'I'm dying?'_

_ 'No, not anymore,'_ Wolf chuckled.

Kichirou stared at the ground, his mind distracted by one thought. _'You lied to me. You said you wouldn't fail me. Why didn't you save us all?'_

Wolf let out an explosive snort at the accusation, rising to his full height. _'I do __**not **__break my promises, Kichirou. If I had failed you, you would be in the hands of that __**snake **__right now.'_

_'Then why did you have to nearly kill me? Isn't that the opposite of protecting me?'_

Wolf licked his massive paws a few times before laying his head on top of them. His amythest eyes crackled with power. _'I told you, your body is not capable of handling my energy. If I were to fully manifest myself while your chakra was at its height, it would overload your system and kill you. I had to wait until your body had completely lowered its defenses before taking charge. In many cases, this involves bringing my host to the point of death.'_ He glared up at Kichirou. _'You should practice your ninjutsu more. Those katas are not going to help you fight an enemy - unless you want to slap them to death.'_

Kichirou smiled slightly at the mental image, his eyes distant. _'So when you say I'm not strong enough, it's because I haven't trained my chakra to its proper level?'_

Wolf rumbled an agreement. _'Book reading may provide valuable knowledge, but it will not always serve against a stronger enemy. Itachi was fighting in the ANBU at your age. You could be even greater with my help.'_

Kichirou plucked a handful of grass and began twisting it in his hands. _'If I had trained more... could I have defeated the Grass ninja?'_

_ 'Perhaps.'_

_ 'Then what happened to Naruto and the others... it's all my fault, isn't it.'_

Wolf snorted. _'The outcome depended on the entire team's participation, not just your own. But yes, your weakness did cost them dearly.'_

_ 'How much?'_

_ 'I do not think you should be burdened with such knowledge, little one,'_ Wolf replied with an empathetic look. _'Understand that you, like the others, made a mistake in this battle. Learn from it, and strive to change things for the better. That is all you can do.'_

Kichirou sighed. _'I wish I wasn't such a coward. I just don't want to turn out like... like __**him**__. I don't want people to notice me. I just want to be normal.'_

_ 'Normality does not even exist,_' Wolf yawned. _'If it does, those individuals have to be very boring people for certain. If you ever become normal I shall likely kill you on the spot and run away until a more worthy host shows up.'_

Kichirou had to chuckle at the thought. His face turned somber as he recalled the events of the battle. _'Are the others all right?'_

_ 'They survived, just as you did,'_ Wolf replied. _'For better or worse, your team has come out of this battle alive.'_

_ 'For worse...'_ Kichirou frowned. _'How badly did it turn out?'_

_ 'That is for you to discover for yourself,'_ Wolf answered. _'I cannot tell you everything.'_ He rose to his haunches and studied the cloudy expanse. _'Your friends have many questions for you. You should return to them now.'_

_ 'What do we do if the Grass ninja attacks again?'_

_ 'He will not return,_' Wolf reassured, _'Though there are others who may take advantage of team's weakened state. Have courage. Your friends will stand by you.'_

_ 'Wait! How much danger are we in?'_ Kichirou's shouts were lost in the darkness as he felt himself being sucked away from the amythest zone. A buzzing sensation filled his head, sending a wave of nausea through him as he plummetted into nothingness.

. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kichirou groaned softly and winced at the bright sunlight streaming through the leafy canopy. Feeling something wet and heavy on his forehead, he reached up and pulled off a damp cloth. He stared at it in confusion, wondering where it had come from. The memories crashed down on him in one swift moment, and Kichirou bolted to a sitting position. Instantly rivulets of agony trickled through his useless left arm and leg. Kichirou stared at them with detached interest, wondering that they hadn't been shattered completely by the giant snake's blow.

"Kichirou!" Sakura's sharp cry caused the Uchiha to wince slightly as she ran to his side. "You shouldn't be trying to move right now, Kichirou. Your arm was broken really bad. I think your ribs were, too, and you probably have a concussion."

Kichirou clutched his head in his good hand and allowed the pink haired genin to lower him back to the ground. "You're okay?" he asked thickly, struggling to formulate the words.

Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes huge with fright. "Sasuke and Naruto are still unconscious. I'm really worried." Her gaze dropped and she wrung a damp cloth between her hands. "I thought... I thought you were going to die, too."

She glanced up, curiousity and intrigue etched onto her features. "Your injuries healed much faster than I expected, though. Is it..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is it the wolf I saw?"

Kichirou's heart beat faster. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a jinchuriki, aren't you?" Sakura said with a quiet urgency. "I read about them in a book. They say that a jinchuriki's injuries heal faster than normal because of the beast's chakra. That's why I didn't even have to set your broken limbs, though I did read how to do it in your medical book." Sakura held up the paperback Kichirou had stashed in the pocket of his flak jacket.

The thought triggered another memory, and Kichirou fumbled with his good hand for the other treasure he had stored there.

"It's all right," Sakura was quick to reassure. "I took the scroll out. Orochimaru must have thought Naruto had it. I guess he didn't suspect you."

"Or Wolf kept him away from it," Kichirou deduced.

"Tell me about Wolf," Sakura requested. "I saw your necklace. Is Wolf a nine tailed beast like your pendant?"

"Yeah," Kichirou admitted reluctantly. There was no point in hiding anything now. "Only he's purple, not black."

"I saw his chakra when he came out of you," Sakura nodded. She hesitated. "Does it hurt you when he does that?"

Kichirou snorted lightly. _Yes, being almost dead is a very painful experience. _"I wouldn't know. I was unconscious the entire time."

"It must be difficult, having a creature like that living inside of you."

Kichirou shrugged. "It's not that bad. A little annoying, perhaps, especially when he won't shut up..."

_'I heard that!'_

"Does Sasuke know about it?"

"I never told him," Kichirou admitted, "Though I'm sure he suspects something."

"I guess he knows now," Sakura commented softly. "He saw it, same as I did."

"Great," Kichirou muttered. His entire cover was blown now.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't hate you for it. He is your brother after all, and family sticks up for each other." Sakura smiled brightly, trying to comfort her friend.

Kichirou said nothing, marvelling at this simple exchange of information. Sakura hadn't run away screaming or even appeared frightened of him at all. Instead, she seemed genuinely curious. He had expected a more violent reaction from her. _But that's what real friends do, isn't it? They accept you for who you are, not what others want you to be._

A sudden rustling in the bushes interrupted any further conversation. Sakura gasped and drew a kunai from her pouch. Kichirou struggled to rise, only to be pushed back again as Sakura shot him a dark look.

"Don't get up! I'll handle this."

Kichirou tensed as the rustling grew louder. To his utter astonishment the intruder revealed itself as... a tiny squirrel. Kichirou groaned as it scampered out of the forest towards them.

"We've been attacked by a squirrel. I think I'm going to run away in terror now."

Sakura gave the rodent a bland glare. Unexpectedly she threw her kunai towards it.

"What did you do that for?" Kichirou objected as he watched the poor little thing scurry off in fear of its life. He hoped it was okay. Squirrels were cute, even if Sasuke didn't particularely appreciate it when they played hide and seek in his closet.

"I set some traps in case another team comes," Sakura hissed. "I didn't want it to set one off."

"Good idea," Kichirou nodded_._ He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, relieved that there had been no real danger.

He let his guard down too soon.

"Some lookout," a voice suddenly broke into the silence. "You look half asleep."

Kichirou's eyes shot open and he lurched to his knees. A spasm rippled through his left side, causing him to gasp aloud as he almost collapsed. Mustering his energy, he fumbled with his right hand for a kunai and straightened as best he could. The three Sound ninjas from earlier stood on the edge of the clearing, watching them intently.

_Two limbs out of commission, and they're both on the same side of my body. Not good._ Kichirou didn't need a strategic mindset to know that they were at a great disadvantage. Sakura looked dead tired, and he himself could barely hold a kunai. Considering that his chakra was lower than he had ever experienced, Kichirou knew that Wolf's power would do him little good right now. Besides, even if Wolf did come to the rescue for him, there would still be no one to protect the rest of the team. There had to be some way they could all make it out of the situation alive.

"Your friend doesn't look too well, either," the shinobi with the fur cape taunted. "At least you don't have to keep watch over him anymore." His voice was smooth and eerie as he spoke. "What's the point after we've already found you? Now wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him."

Kichirou snorted. "He's unconscious. He's not in the condition to fight anybody."

"Save it for later, brat," the fur caped shinobi replied. "You look pretty beat up. Be a smart little kid and wake up your brother before I really show you the true meaning of pain."

"What do you want here? I mean, what do you _really_ want?" Sakura tried to distract the shinobi in a quavering voice. Kichirou could see her slowly reaching for a kunai, and knew her exagerated fear was only for show. "I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows!"

All three Shinobi stiffened in obvious surprise.

"What's that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke's neck?" Sakura continued. "You're behind this too, aren't you? And now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself?"

"What in the _world _could he be thinking?" the fur caped ninja breathed. Sakura stiffened.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that," the spiky haired Sound ninja said cooly. "First I'm gonna kill this _girl_, and then I'm gonna kill Sasuke!"

"What about the other brat?" the only female on the squad pointed out. "Orochimaru never said anything about him!"

"Doesn't matter!" the spiky haired ninja snapped. "We kill 'em all!"

"Wait, Zaku," the fur caped ninja growled.

"What?" The spiky haired shinobi turned in mild shock and annoyance. "Why?"

The fur caped ninja waddled forward, his bowl legged stance causing his long sleeves to drag on the ground. "It's so obvious. This is the color of dirt that's been recently dug up. And this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this." He looked up to Sakura. "You know, if you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden."

Sakura groaned slightly as the shinobi pulled up the thin blanket of grass she had laid over the trap.

"Ha!" Zaku laughed. "You're just a joke! You threw your kunai knife so that squirrel wouldn't spring the trap you set, huh?"

The fur caped shinobi twisted his head to the side. "Now, we kill them." Leaping straight into the air, the trio avoided the trap and descended towards them.

Sakura's expression was smug, however, and with a quick slash of a kunai knife she severed a wire. A huge log swung towards the Sound ninja, threatening to crush them in its path.

"Watch out!" the fur caped ninja cried out. He placed his hand against the upcoming log. "Nice try, little girl," he smirked as the log burst into shards of wood.

Sakura gasped. Kichirou was astonished at the shinobi's strength and speed. _This is __**not **__good..._

"Clearly you have no talent as a ninja," the fur caped ninja taunted. "Someone like you needs to really make more of an effort, don't you think?"

Kichirou gritted his teeth and prepared for the attack, but before he could move a shrill yell echoed through the clearing.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

A blur of green and orange zipped through the air, dispatching each of the Sound shinobi in a series of rapid moves.

"What? What is he doing?" Sakura gaped as Rock Lee swooped down to stand in front of her.

Kichirou stared open mouthed, completely at a loss for words. _He isn't on our team. Why is he helping us?_

_ 'Really. Orange legwarmers, jungle green jumpsuit, and __**that**__ hairstyle? You could have picked a more dignified hero.'_

_ 'Very funny, Wolf. At this rate, I'm glad for any kind of rescue. How much of your chakra do I have available?'_

_ 'None. Unless you would like me to kill you again, that is.'_

Kichirou rolled his eyes and let five senbon clink into his palm. He discarded his kunai, preferring Haku's weapons to the typical knife. The weapons were discrete and easy to manipulate, and difficult for the naked eye to track. They would prove an advantage in this fight.

"Who _are_ you?" the fur caped ninja questioned Lee incredulously.

Lee smirked. "I am the handsome genin of the leaf village, and my name is Rock Lee!"

Kichirou groaned. _He's just as bad as Kakashi's 'eternal rival.'_

"Wh-what are you doing here Lee?" Sakura asked in a suspicious tone.

"I will always appear anytime and anywhere when you are in trouble, Sakura," Lee stated proudly as he stroked the squirrel perched on his shoulder. Gently he set it down. "This was all thanks to you, little one. But now it is time for you to run along."

The squirrel gave a small chatter and scampered away. Kichirou smiled as he watched it go, glad it had survived its brush with death from Sakura's kunai._ Run free and decimate Sasuke's closet. I'll make sure and set out some extra food for you this winter._

"But, right now on this test I'm your enemy!" Sakura objected, continuing to adress Lee.

"Sakura, I already told you," Lee replied with a gentle tease, "I will protect you until I die!"

"You got to admit he's loyal," Kichirou muttered sarcastically. He leaned heavily on his right arm, shaking as the pain radiating from the left side of his body threatened to consume him. Sakura said his injuries would heal faster with Wolf, but how much longer would that take?

_'Much less time if you would stop running around trying to play hero.'_

_ 'Don't worry. I'll let Lee handle that.'_

Sakura shot Kichirou a worried glance, her eyes pleading for his advice. After a moment's consideration Kichirou nodded. If Lee was lying to them, they wouldn't stand a chance as it was. Better to risk that he might be an ally than refuse his help and face the Sound shinobi alone.

Sakura turned back to Lee, her gaze distant as though recalling a memory of her own. "Yes, thank you... Rock Lee," she said in a soft voice.

The fur caped ninja sighed. "Zaku, I'll let you have Sasuke," he said in a monotone as he threw the earth scroll back to his teammate. "I'll take care of these brats."

Sakura grabbed a kunai, waiting for the sound ninja's next move.

"The guy with the bushy eyebrows is pretty good with Taijutsu," the Sound ninja rasped as he rolled his sleeve up. "Looks like I get to have some fun!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she flung her kunai as the shinobi surged forward. The Sound ninja easily evaded the weapon and launched himself at Lee, who plunged a fist into the ground. As the fur caped ninja soared towards him Lee lifted his wrist, bringing a section of the earth with him. The force of the attack threw his opponent backwards.

"I am positive that there is some kind of trick to your attack," Lee proclaimed. "Therefore I will not waste my time trying to dodge it."

"Hm?" the Sound ninja grunted.

"After all," Lee continued, "I have seen your jutsu before."

The sound shinobi drew back slightly. Lee's face was set with determination as he began unwrapping the bandages on his arms. As the Sound ninja drew closer, Lee suddenly moved faster than a blink to stand underneath him. The green clad ninja slammed his foot into the fur clad shinobi's chin, then rose in the air to hover beneath him. Bandages lashed out, pinning the Sound ninja's arms to his side. Lee grabbed the shinobi around the waist and began zooming downwards, spinning wildly.

Alone, the fur clad shinobi would not have escaped, but to his credit he had help. Zaku created a series of hand motions and slammed his fists into the ground, creating an explosion of dust. Kichirou covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, coughing as the cloying elements filtered through the air. When the atmosphere cleared the fur clad sound ninja was stuck halfway through the earth; temporarily defeated but very much alive.

"Hah! Got you just in time!" Zaku laughed. "That impact could have been much worse for you."

Kichirou growled. _We almost had him._

"What?" Lee squeaked as the fur clad shinobi rose to his feet. "This cannot be!"

"That is a frightening jutsu," the fur clad ninja sneered. "You nearly took me out even though I landed on this soft dirt." He turned and pulled up his sleeve. "Now it's my turn!"

Lee slumped in exhaustion, his energy spent. He barely moved in time to avoid a vicious uppercut to the chin, but the effects of the enemy's sound attack were unchecked. Dizzy from the invisible blow, Lee collapsed to one knee. At that moment Kichirou struck.

"What!" The fur caped shinobi growled in surprise, shifting at the last second to avoid five senbon that whistled past his ear. A shift in the wind was the only preimminent warning as Kichirou launched himself from the trees above. Years of training his body had finally paid off, and Kichirou landed gracefully on his good leg, swiping his right fist around and driving it into the sound shinobi's chest. His eyes blazed crimson as he took to the air again, twisting sideways and slamming the side of his ankle into the shinobi's cheek. The movements pulled against his damaged ribs and Kichirou retreated with a pained grunt, wrapping his good arm protectively around his useless left side.

The fur caped ninja tentatively brushed his sleeve against the fabric covering his cheek, wincing at the slight movement. Intrigue, irritation, and respect radiated from his gaze as he turned to Kichirou.

"So. The brat was lying when he said _he _was the one with the sharingan. Wise kid."

"You mean all this time we've been fighting for the wrong Uchiha?" Zaku exclaimed. "Ugh, I've had it with this! Let's just kill 'em all and get this over with!"

"Not so fast, Zaku," the fur caped shinobi retorted. "Let's see what they can do first. You may think your sharingan will protect you, Uchiha, but you and your friend are no match for my sound. Observe."

Kichirou and Lee exchanged a glance. In unison they leapt forward, each striking from a different angle. Kichirou's injuries screamed in protest as he swiped his leg towards the Sound shinobi's shoulder. He let out a rebel yell, his pain and his anger towards those who intended to harm his brother unleashing in a single furious blow. A strange thrill encompassed him as a flicker of terror reflected in the Sound ninja's gaze. A glorious anticipation filled Kichirou, banishing all pain as red mist edged his vision. Bringing his wounded knee up in a high kick, he bashed the enemy shinobi's chin back and drove two senbon towards his unprotected throat.

_"__**NO**__!"_

The unexpected rebuke reverberated through Kichirou's skull, slowing his momentum enough to allow the Sound shinobi to dodge the killing strike. The shinobi's armored wrist crashed into his ribs, jolting Kichirou back to reality as agony coursed through his side. An invisible blow struck him even as he flew through the air. The screams of banshees, shredding metal, and fingernails against a chalkboard had no comparison to the unholy chorus driving against his eardrums. Kichirou fell hard, clapping his hands against his ears as he tried to drown out the unfathomable noise.

"Not so tough for an Uchiha, are you?" the fur caped shinobi taunted.

_"Wolf?"_ Kichirou panted, searching desperately for the entity as the sensation of a thousand knives filled his consciousness. He thought he could hear screaming, and wondered if the rawness of his throat meant it was coming from him. He wasn't sure he cared; all he yearned for was for the pain to vanish. A hand grasped the front of his flak jacket, dragging him to his feet. Kichirou forced his eyes open, instantly clamping them shut as the world spun into a blurred collage.

"So long, Uchiha."

Kichirou doubled over as a blow hit his chest, followed quickly by a sharp pain. Warm liquid trickled down his skin, but all that mattered was the nonstop shrieking that overwhelmed his mind. As he hit the ground Kichirou heard Sakura screaming his name, followed by an abrupt and blissful silence.

Kichirou rolled over onto his side, his hands still clamped over his bleeding ears. At last he risked opening his eyes again. The sound shinobi appeared to be speaking, his mask moving in slight rythm as he cocked his head to the side. A sudden realization hit, followed by a burst of panic.

The forest was completely still. Not a breath of wind, not a single bird call shattered the quiet. The breeze playing through the grass made no impression on the oppressive silence. Kichirou's breath came faster as dread filled him.

His hearing was completely gone.

Vertigo filled him and his head fell back, his eyes roving subconsciosly to an object protruding from his chest. It was then that Kichirou recognized the reason for the sharp pain he had noticed earlier. A burnished kunai shimmered mockingly at him, its glittering obsidian blade tarnished only by the dark stain spreading across his vest. Kichirou chuckled slightly, an inexplicable sense of irony filling him as blackness edged his vision.

_Guess Sasuke was wrong about me passing the exams after all..._

** . .. . .. . . . .. . **

** Yes, I am evil. Yes, I have plans for this. Yes, Kichirou will survive... maybe.**

** Review!**


End file.
